Watashitachi Wa Baka
by Yuuki Takia
Summary: THE GAZETTE - Lorsque les Gazetto rencontrent 5 jeunes françaises et que c'est le coup de foudre.
1. Prologue

_**Hello tout le monde ! Watashitachi Wa Baka est ma toute première fiction (commencée en 2009) et j'ai décidé de la reprendre du début afin de faire une réécriture. Certains vont peut-être la redécouvrir et d'autres vont la découvrir tout simplement. Toutefois, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré la simplicité de l'histoire. **_

_**Petites informations sur cette fiction : elle est en deux parties. Watashitachi Wa Baka qui comprend 22 chapitres et Watashitachi Wa Baka, le retour qui comprend 17 chapitres. C'est une fanfiction sur THE GAZETTE bien qu'au file de l'histoire, d'autres groupes apparaissent. C'était à la base une co-écriture mais je l'ai finie toute seule. C'est mon premier bébé et j'y tiens beaucoup, toutes critiques constructives sont acceptées. La méchanceté gratuite sera rendue, Parole de Scout ;) **_

_**Merci de votre attention et Bonne Lecutre !**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Laurianne est une jeune fille de 18 ans, ses amies l'appellent Lau car c'est plus court. Elle a les cheveux courts et blonds et possède de grands yeux bleus clair. Elle est assez grande pour son âge et elle est plutôt mince. Elle a un fort caractère quand elle s'y met, mais est très gentille quand même. Très susceptible par moment mais aussi très compréhensive. Elle adore faire la folle et rire de tout et de rien.

Jessica a également 18 ans et ses amies l'appellent Jess. Elle a les cheveux longs, lisses et noirs et les yeux bleus. Elle est petite par rapport à Laurianne et elle est aussi très mince. Elle a un caractère assez dur mais elle peut aussi être très gentille. Elle n'aime pas montrer ses sentiments et tout comme Laurianne, elle est très susceptible mais compréhensive. Elle est surement la plus posée de toutes ses amies mais sait faire la différence entre un moment « sérieux » et un moment où il faut s'amuser.

Estelle a 17 ans (elle vit malgré tout avec ses amies grâce à ses gentils parents qui lui ont accordés récemment le droit d'emménager avec elles) et ses amies l'appellent Télou. Elle est la plus grande du groupe. Elle a les cheveux bruns arrivant à ses épaules et a les yeux marron foncé. Elle a un caractère très doux et ne s'énerve que très rarement. Elle est très timide et a toujours peur de se faire remarquer. Elle a également peur d'avouer ses sentiments et rougit très facilement quand quelqu'un lui fait un compliment.

Angélique a 18 ans comme les autres et ses amies l'appellent Lily. Elle est rousse et a les yeux verts. Elle est très renfermée et ne parle pas beaucoup ou alors quand elle parle c'est par monosyllabe. Elle a peur des garçons et ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour ressembler aux autres côté caractère. Elle aimerait savoir dire tout ce qu'elle pense comme le font ses amies. Si elle est ainsi, c'est dû à un traumatisme passé et elle n'en a encore jamais parlé.

Anastasia a 18 ans aussi et ses amies l'appellent Ana. Elle a les cheveux mi-longs, ondulés et noirs, et elle a les yeux verts. Elle est la plus petite du groupe mais assez mince. C'est une fille adorable quand elle veut, il suffit de ne pas la chercher car elle s'énerve très rapidement. Elle peut être très timide (avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas), mais aussi très extravertie avec ceux qu'elle côtoie régulièrement. Elle est très compréhensive et ne s'amuse pas à juger les gens, elle est aussi très susceptible.

Ces cinq jeunes filles vivent ensemble dans le même appartement. Elles viennent toutes cinq de familles aisées. Anastasia et Jessica sont amies d'enfances, elles se sont séparées après le collège pour suivre leurs études respectives. Anastasia suit des études scientifiques et c'est dans ce lycée qu'elle a rencontré Angélique et qu'elles sont devenues amies. Jessica, elle, a suivi des études littéraires et elle a rencontré Laurianne et Estelle dans son lycée. Étant donné qu'Anastasia et Jessica avaient gardé contact, les cinq jeunes filles sont vite devenues inséparable. Dès que chacune d'elles eurent 18 ans, elles s'installèrent dans un grand appartement où elles y vivent maintenant en collocation. Et bien que leurs études se poursuivent après le lycée, aucune d'elle de souhaite vivre sans les autres.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : PDV Jessica**

_Samedi 18 Juillet 2009 à 9h30_

« DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE ! C'EST LE GRAND JOUR »

C'est ainsi que je les aies toutes réveillées. Ça été dur, mais j'y suis arrivée. Il y a que Lily qui n'a pas ronchonné. Pour les autres, n'en parlons pas !

J'adore la tête d'Ana quand elle se lève à peine du lit, on dirait qu'elle dort en marchant. Et le plus drôle, c'est quand elle se prend un meuble parce qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Pour Lau, c'est pire ! Vu qu'elle a la peau pale en général, imaginez ce que cela peut donner au sot du lit : mieux qu'un cadavre ! Quand à Télou, elle m'a bien fait rire ce matin ! On aurait dit qu'elle avait mis les doigts dans la prise tant ses cheveux étaient en pétard !

« Allez ! Un peu de courage les filles, dis-je en souriant. C'est le grand jour ! Faut se faire belle pour eux.

- hum. »

C'est la seule réponse que je reçois et bien sûr, elle vient de Lily. Les autres sont encore trop endormies pour prononcer le moindre mot. Je souris et je les emmène à la salle à manger où le petit déjeuner est déjà servi par mes bons soins.

« Comment tu fais pour être de si bonne humeur de bon matin ? Me demande alors Télou.

- ça, c'est mon secret. Allez mangez, sinon vous ne tiendrez pas toute la journée.

- Comment ça toute la journée ? Rétorque Ana.

- Vois-tu ma chérie c'est très simple. Je vous laisse 3 minuscules petites heures pour manger et vous préparer pour ce soir ! Car à 12h30 on prend nos sandwiches et on décolle pour le concert ! Je veux qu'on ait les meilleures places !

- QUOI ? Hurla Lau. Mais t'es complètement taré ma cocotte ! On va poiroter pendant 9 heures !

- Désolées mais c'est la dure loi de la jungle mon amie !

- Tous ça pour des mecs, ronchonne Ana.

- Arrête de te plaindre ! C'est moi qui commande ! »

Lily ne parle pas. Je n'aime pas quand elle ne parle pas ! Depuis que je la connais, elle a dut prononcer une dizaine de mots, pas plus. Bon, j'exagère un peu, mais c'est le concept qui compte !

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas rester habiller comme ça ! s'exclame alors Ana. »

Je regarde mes vêtements puis pose mon regard sur Ana. Bien sur que non, je n'allais pas rester habillé en jogging. J'avais prévu un ensemble magnifique (du moins, selon moi) que je me suis bien gardée de leur cacher.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

- Ah non ! Hurle à nouveau Ana. Tu ne fais pas ça hein ?

- J'en suis sur qu'elle nous réserve une surprise, déclare Télou.

- Hum ?

- Lau ! Tu gère pas la ! Écoute un peu quand même !

- Mais euh ! 'Suis fatiguée moi !

- Tu avais cas te coucher plus tôt hier soir, rétorquais-je. Je t'avais prévenu. »

Je marque une pose puis reprends sur un ton très joyeux

« Bon les filles moi je vais dans ma salle de bain. A dans 3 heures ! »

Je file comme une flèche dans ma salle de bain avant de recevoir la petite cuillère d'Ana en pleine figure. Mes vêtements sont déjà près sur une chaise. J'ouvre l'eau car j'ai envie d'un bon bain chaud. Prendre un bain est le meilleur moyen de me détendre. Cela me permet également de réfléchir, même si parfois mes pensées dérivent sur des choses que je souhaite oublier.

Je me détends alors pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis je sors de mon bain et attrape une serviette non loin de moi afin de m'entourer le corps avec. Une autre serviette afin de m'essuyer les cheveux. Je m'attache rapidement les cheveux avec une barrette pour entreprendre le maquillage. Fond de teint, liner, mascara, blush, gloss. La totale quoi ! Puis je regarde l'heure : c'est 10h45.

« Merde ! Je suis encore en retard ! »

Comme d'habitude, je perds la notion du temps lorsque je suis dans cette salle de bain. A croire qu'elle a un effet néfaste sur le temps. J'enlève la barrette qu'il y a dans mes cheveux et me les sèche en faisant en sorte qu'ils ondulent un peu. Je finis par me sécher entièrement le corps et enfile mes vêtements : un jean-slim blanc surplombé d'une ceinture noire en cuir, un haut blanc aux manches mi-longue m'arrivant au-dessus du nombril, une veste noire en cuir par-dessus et enfin, des bottes à talon noire en cuire également. Puis la touche final, les bijoux : collier, bracelet, bague et piercing (langue et nombril) Je regarde à nouveau l'heure : c'est 11h50. Mine de rien, ça prend du temps de s'habiller !

« Parfais ! J'ai rattrapé mon retard »

Je sors donc de ma salle de bain et me dirige dans la cuisine. Je prépare les sandwiches car je sais que personne ne va y penser. Je remarque que Lily est dans la cuisine, assise sur une chaise, un livre à la main et un verre de lait dans l'autre.

« Tu as déjà fini de te préparer ? »

Elle répond positivement d'un mouvement de tête puis lève les yeux vers moi. Elle me regarde de haut en bas et déclare :

« Magnifique.

- Merci !

- De rien. »

Je sors tout ce qu'il me faut pour faire les sandwiches et les fais dans le calme. Lily pose son livre et vient m'aidé.

« Merci.»

Nous venons tout juste de finir quand nous entendons un cri perçant venant de la salle de bain d'Ana. Je vais la voir en courant et constate qu'elle s'est mise debout sur une chaise.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une ... une ... Araignée ... juste ... là ... bégaye-t-elle sans fixé l'araignée des yeux

- Wouaaaah ! Elle est minuscule ton araignée !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, hurle-t-elle alors.

- Je vais la tué ne t'en fait pas

- Merci, fit Ana en levant les yeux vers moi après que j'ai tué cette pauvre bestiole incomprise. Wouah ! »

Je la regarde et vois qu'elle me regarde elle aussi de haut en bas.

« Tu es magnifique ! »

Je la regarde elle aussi. Elle a mit un leggins noir et une tunique rouge par-dessus avec un ceinture noir en dessous de la poitrine. Elle avait des bottes noires à talon aiguille. Elle s'est fait un brushing et c'est maquille en fonction de ses vêtements.

« Toi aussi.

- Merci. »

Nous nous dirigeons dans la cuisine et je constate que Lily a mit les sandwiches dans un petit sac avec quelques bouteilles d'eau. Je la remercie et regarde l'heure pour la troisième fois : 12h20.

« On part dans dix minutes. Vas prévenir les autres s'il te plaît Ana.

- Ok »

Elle va prévenir tout le monde et nous nous retrouvons devant la porte d'entrée. Lau s'est habillée avec un jean noir et un haut assorti avec quelques couleurs vives dessus. Télou a mis sa jupe avec toutes les chaînes dessus mais elle a mis un petit leggins en dessous. Elle a mis un haut noir avec des têtes de morts vertes, jaunes et roses flots. Lily a opté pour un simple jean noir et un débardeur rouge avec une veste noir par-dessus. Chacune de nous a son sac avec tout ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur. Lily, elle n'a pas grand chose dedans mis à par sa place de concert. Elle porte également le sac de nourriture. Nous partons alors le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à ce qu'il va se passer et aux personnes que l'on va surement rencontrer. Nous avons bien rigolé quand nous avons aperçu des garçons qui nous regardent sur le chemin, se demandant surement où est-ce qu'on allait ainsi vêtues. Nous arrivons enfin à la salle de concert nous voyons qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Nous réussissons à passer tout devant grâce à notre charme infaillible –LOL- et surtout grâce à nos relations.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : PDV Laurianne**

Cela fait seulement une heure que nous attendons et deux d'entre nous perdent déjà patience. Il faut dire que la patience n'est pas leurs points forts. Elles détestent attendre. Voilà pourquoi cela m'a étonnée que Jess décide de partir si tôt pour le concert. Habituellement, elle arrive juste à l'heure car elle déteste attendre.

« Je rouille !  
- Il n'y a pas que toi Jess ! Rétorque Ana.  
- Si tu t'ennuis tant que ça, met de l'ambiance. Occupe-toi ! Propose Télou.  
- Ah ouais ! Pas con comme idée ... »

Elle sort son portable et met de la musique, qui soit dit en passant reste quand même du japonais et dans le ton «Rock ». Un tas de groupe passe comme the GazettE, Dir en Grey, Alice Nine, An Cafe, LM.C, Miyavi, Gackt ou encore Yomi comme elle aime appeler ce dernier. Yomi est le chanteur de Nightmare. Elle nomme le groupe par le chanteur car elle n'aime que lui dans le groupe. Jessica est parfois (pour ne pas dire tout le temps) bizarre, mais c'est ainsi qu'on l'aime !  
Ana et Jess adorent mettre l'ambiance. D'ailleurs, elles devraient passer professionnelles dans l'art de mettre l'ambiance. En ce moment même, elles chantent « Tsumi to Batsu » de Dir en Grey. Alala ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent être connes quand elles s'y mettent toutes les deux ! Cela dit, on a bien rigolé. Garce à l'idée de Télou, les heures sont passées plus vite et on remarque que plus les minutes passent plus la file pour le concert s'agrandit.

« Dites les filles, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas faim mais... ça vous dit on mange ?  
- Ouiiiiiiii ! »

Lily nous donne nos sandwich. J'ai cru tomber sur un sandwich avec du ketchup dans la salade, mais pour une fois c'est quelque chose de bon. Faut dire qu'avec Jess on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Il est 20 heures quand les portes pour le concert s'ouvrent. Les gens nous font rentrer une par une pour vérifier nos places. Puis nous allons nous installer juste devant la scène bien au milieu de façon à ce qu'on puisse tout voir. La salle se remplit et nous sommes très rapidement étouffées par les fans hystériques qui nous collent en hurlant « Gazetto » à s'en casser la voix. Je vois bien que Jess et Ana vont encore user de leur caractère de cochon pour faire taire tous ceux qui nous entourent. Car, il faut dire, c'est pénible les groupiasses en chaleur.

« Putain fermez-la merde ! Hurle Jess.  
- Ils ne sont pas encore là, réplique Ana. Pas besoin de vous niquer la voix pour rien ! »

Ça c'est bien elles. Toujours à sortir des trucs dans ce genre. Au moins, on est plus ou moins au calme durant les quelques minutes qui nous séparent du début du concert.  
La scène est cachée par un immense rideau noir avec marquer « The Gazette » en lettre blanche. Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde est installé et hurle. Je suis ravie de voir Jess et Ana calmes, ce qui est très rare. Les lumières s'éteignent petit à petit, puis de grandes flammes jaillissent de chaque coter de la scène. Le rideau tombe et nous voyons Kai juste devant nous avec un micro à la main :

« Bonsoir, dit-il en français et tout le monde se met à hurler sauf nous. Wouah ! Je vois que vous êtes en forme et j'espère que ça va durer. »

A nouveau tout le monde se met à hurler.

« J'espère que vous allez vous amuser et que cela vous plaira. C'est notre première fois dans votre ville qui est vraiment magnifique alors j'espère que nous ne vous décevrons pas trop »

Il repose le micro et de nouveaux hurlements le fait sourire. Il baisse les yeux vers nous et nous fait un clin d'œil avant d'aller s'installer sur sa batterie.  
Le concert débute par The End. Très vite, les fans hurlent quand les autres montent sur scène en nous faisant des grands signes du bras. Les musiques suivantes, pour la première partie, furent : Nausea & Shudder, Maggots, COCKROACH, SILLY GOD DISCO, Akai One Piece, Juuyonsai no Knife, namaatatakai ame to zaratsuita jounetsu, Baretta, D.L.N, Bath Room, Taion, SHADOW VI II I, THE $OCIAL RIOT MACHINE$, Carry?, THE MURDER'S TV, Kantou dogeza kumiai et DISCHARGE. Pour la seconde partie, ce fut : Ride with the Rockers, Ruder, Cassis, Maximum Impulse, Linda ~ candy pinky heaven, Kare uta et Miseinen.  
À la fin du concert, nous avons le droit à un magnifique discours, dans un français approximatif mais très compréhensible.

« Nous avons passé une agréable soirée avec vous, commence Ruki.  
- Nous sommes fières d'avoir joué pour un publique comme vous, continue Uruha.  
- Et nous espérons revenir, font Reita et Aoi d'une même voix.  
- Merci ! Hurle alors Kai »

Celui-ci jette ses baguettes dans le publique. Ruki jeta sa dernière bouteille d'eau, Jess et Ana se mettent à hurler à leur tour:

« WOUAH UNE BOUTEILLE EN PLASTIQUE ! »

Ruki eut un rire doux, presque envoutant qui, j'en suis sûre et certaine, a fait fondre Jess de bonheur.  
Suite à leur discours une musique au piano s'élève dans l'air. Je la reconnais comme étant Miseinen.

Chacun part à son tour; saluant une dernière fois le publique avec le sourire et les larmes de joies.  
C'est au tour d'Aoi qui hurle en « I Love You » qui fait hurler le publique.  
Quand vient le tour de Ruki, il dit :

« Sachez que je ne vous oublierai jamais ... JE VOUS AIMES ! »

Et il part non sans avoir jeter un petit « bye-bye » à bout de souffle;  
Le dernier à partir, c'est Kai. Son sourire éblouissant, ses cheveux en bataille, il a tout du visage d'un petit garçon après noël.

Le concert finit ainsi, sous les larmes des fans d'avoir pu enfin voir un concert de the GazettE, sous les rires de mes amis qui en redemandent encore et encore en tapant dans leurs mains comme des enfants.  
La salle se vide peu à peu, nous laissant nous cinq devant la scène à attendre éternellement. Jessica et Anastasia ne veulent pas partir. Accrochées à la barrière de sécurité qui empêchait les fans de passer, elles hurlent.

« ON EN VEUT ENCORE ! »

Elles se calment bien vite quand deux grands hommes habillés en noir viennent vers nous.

« Vous êtes les 5 filles qui étaient juste devant la scène ? Demande l'un d'entre eux.  
- Euh ... ça dépend, répond Jess. On a fait quelque chose de mal ?  
- Non Mesdemoiselles, réplique le deuxième. Nous avons simplement reçut l'ordre de venir vous chercher et de vous amener quelque part. Croyez nous, vous n'allez pas être déçues. »

Ana se tourne vers nous et nous fait un regard du genre «_ qu'est-ce qu'on a perdre ? _». Nous les suivons donc là où ils doivent nous conduire. Nous arrivons dans un grand couloir et ils nous amènent devant une porte rouge vive. Ils ouvrent la porte et entrent en nous disant d'attendre là où nous sommes. Nous entendons un « _elles sont ici_ » et ils nous font entrer.

Nous nous retrouvons nez à nez avec les Gazetto. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et je me retourne vers les filles. Jess et Ana ont les yeux pétillants de bonheur et Lily se cache derrière Télou. Je fais un pas un arrière et je m'accroche au bras de la première personne qui se trouve à coter de moi, soit Télou. La pauvre, Lily et moi accrochées à elle !

« Re-bonsoir les filles, dit Kai joyeusement. »

Aucune de nous répond.

« Pas très bavardes par rapport à tout à l'heure, constate Reita.  
- Laisse-les, rétorque Aoi. Elles sont simplement sous le choc.  
- Pff »

C'est le seul son qui sort de la bouche de Jess et je pouffe légèrement.

« Je me sens légèrement insulté, dit Aoi en boudant.  
- Ne l'écoute pas, dit Ruki envers Jess (qui rougit un peu). Il est trop fatigué.  
- Pardon Aoi, s'excuse Jess. Mais en ce qui me concerne je ne me sens pas choquée par votre présence.  
- Un bon point pour nous, dit Reita.  
- Mais cela dit, reprit-elle. Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ?  
- Nous vous avons remarquées durant le concert, répond Uruha.  
- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à nous remarquer, réplique Ana.  
- Tiens elle parle elle aussi, ricane Aoi.  
- Ferme-la Aoi, dit Reita.  
- Nous voulons dire que nous vous avons remarquées mais pas de la façon dont vous pensez, commence Kai.  
- Hum ... Mais comment alors ? Je demande alors.  
- Oh ! Elle aussi elle parle, s'extasie Aoi.  
- Aoi !  
- Oui promis j'arrête Reita !  
- Nous avons remarqué que vous ne hurliez pas quand nous sommes arrivés sur scène.  
- Personne ne hurle quand il voit une secrétaire passer, réplique Jess.  
- Le rapport ? demande Uruha.  
- Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est votre métier, commence Jess. Nous n'avons pas à vous sauter au cou sous prétexte que vous êtes des musiciens de talent et reconnus partout dans le monde  
- Je trouve ce raisonnement très réfléchit, constate Kai.  
- Merci, dit Jess en levant le nez fièrement.  
- Et nous le pensons toutes, dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
- C'est donc pour ça que vous n'avez pas essayé de nous étriper comme l'aurait fait la plus part des fans en arrivant ici ? Demande Ruki.  
- Bah ... nous n'avons pas ce genre d'habitude voyez-vous et nous ne sommes pas assez stupide pour se mettre à chialer parce que on est devant le groupe the GazettE.  
- Jess, t'en fais un peu trop là, lui dit Télou.  
- Non j'n'en fais pas trop ! Je constate les faits ! T'imagine si ça avait été l'autre tarée qui était à coter de nous à notre place là maintenant toute suite ?  
- Je confirme, dit Ana.  
- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, dis-je. Nos parents nous ont toujours apprit que être une « star » c'est un métier et qu'il est très dure.  
- Elle a raison là jolie petite blonde, s'exclame Aoi. »

Je me retourne vers lui et le regarde bizarrement. « Jolie petite blonde » ? « Petite » ? Je ne suis pas PETITE ! Bref revenons à la discutions.

« Au fait, nous nous ne sommes pas présentées, remarque Jess.  
- Pardonnez-nous, s'excuse Ana. Nous avons été prises de court.  
- Ce n'est pas très grave, sourit Reita.  
- Moi c'est Jessica.  
- Moi c'est Anastasia.  
- Moi Laurianne.  
- Moi Estelle et elle, c'est Angélique, dit Télou en montrant Lily qui se cache derrière elle.  
- Elle ne parle presque jamais, dit Jess.  
- Elle est très renfermer, je rajoute.  
- Nous sommes enchantés de vous connaître Mesdemoiselles, dit Ruki en s'inclinant.  
- Excuse-moi, commence Ana. Mais pourquoi tu t'incline ?  
- C'est une formule de politesse au Japon, répond Jess.  
- Et aussi une forme de respect, dit Kai.  
- Je vois, dit Ana. Désolée c'n'est pas moi la pro du Japon ici.»

Les Gazetto se regardent et ne semblent pas comprendre ce que veut dire Ana.

« Jessica, Estelle et moi étudions le japonais au Lycée, dis-je alors.  
- Vous êtes encore au Lycée? demande Uruha.  
- Oui, répond Télou.  
- Mais quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda Aoi.  
- 18 ans, répond Ana  
- Sauf moi, dit Télou. Je les aurai le week-end prochain.  
- Vous faites plus âgées, remarque Ruki. »

Il y a un silence gêné qui est rompu par Ana.

« J'ai une idée ! S'exclame-elle.  
- Quelle genre d'idée ? Lui demande Jess en levant un sourcil interrogateur.  
- Anniversaire Télou, répond-elle en tournant la tête vers les Gazetto.  
- Hmm ... fait Jess. Pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être amusant. »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : PDV Anastasia**

Voici venu le jour tant attendu. Le fameux Jour-J qui nous fait toutes rêvées.

Jessica nous réveille comme à son habitude avec son éternel hurlement. Elle a déjà fait le petit-déjeuner et est encore habillée de son horrible survêtement : preuve de son véritable manque de goût.

Lily s'est réveillée en même temps que Jess et lit un autre livre. C'est fou ça ! Elle change de livre tous les jours. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait pour lire aussi vite. Moi il me faut un mois pour terminer un livre de 100 pages.

Nous déjeunons dans le calme pour une fois. Lau et Télou sont comme moi, à moitié endormies. Et cette fois-là, Jessica ne nous force pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour nous réveiller. Après le petit-déjeuner, cependant, elle nous vire de notre salle de bain respective :

« Allez! De vent ! Nous dit-elle. Lily et moi allons faire le ménage. Je ne vous veux pas dans mes pattes. »

Elle a un ton autoritaire et bien que je n'aime pas quand elle joue à la maman, ce n'est pas grave. Car c'est pour que tout soit parfait pour Télou et son 18ème anniversaire. Je me prépare dans le calme et je fais en sorte d'aller assez vite pour pouvoir aller aider Jess et Lily. Je mets plus d'une heure pour faire tout ce que j'ai à faire avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de me diriger vers Jess' qui est dans la cuisine.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
- Hum, répond-elle. Il faudrait que tu ailles à la pâtisserie pour aller chercher le gâteau que j'ai commandé.  
- Ok.  
- Vas dans ma chambre et sur mon bureau il y a le papier pour avoir la commande, me dit-elle alors. Il n'y a pas besoin de payer je l'ai déjà fait.  
- Pas de soucis.  
- Merci.  
- Mais de rien. »

Je dépose un bisou sur sa joue et elle rit doucement. Je vais chercher le papier, je passe dans ma chambre pour prendre une petite veste légère. Je prends mon trousseau de clefs et je pars pour la pâtisserie.

Je prends le gâteau et je reviens à l'appartement aussi vite que j'en suis partie. Je mis le gâteau au frigo. Télou m'annonce qu'elle et les autres ont fini de tout préparer et que Jessica est partie se préparer.

Je m'installe alors devant la télé avec Lau et Télou. Lily est installée sur le fauteuil à coter de nous et lit encore.

A midi, nous mangeons très léger et toute l'après-midi Jess et moi passons notre temps à tout ranger correctement. Nous préparons également la table. C'est du travail de préparer une table pour 14 personnes. Les Gazetto, David, Teddy, Perrine, Vanessa et nous. Nous optons pour une nappe blanche, des bougeoirs couleurs argent avec des bougies blanches, des assiettes et des couverts assortis au reste. On met également des pétales de roses rouges qui ressortent à merveille sur la nappe.

Jessica a toujours eu un don pour les décorations de table.

Les invités devraient arriver vers 18 heures et il est 16h45. Jessica semble être vraiment fatiguée. Je me demande à quelle heure elle s'est encore levée...

« Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, lui dis-je.  
- Non ça va aller, me dit-elle.  
- Je te dis d'aller dormir un peu, j'ordonne. Je te réveillerais vers 17 heures 30.  
- Bon d'accord. »

Elle part dans sa chambre pour dormir mais en trainant les pieds. Pendant ce temps je m'occupe de regarder si tout est parfait. Je vais à l'étage (oui notre appartement est sur deux étages) et vérifie si tous les matelas sont bien là.

Et oui ! Nous allons héberger tout le monde pour la nuit. Nous ne voulons pas que nos invités aient des problèmes vu qu'ils seront sûrement bourrés.  
Je réveille Jessica à 17 heures 30 comme prévu. Je l'aide à se recoiffer puisqu'elle dort encore à moitié et elle se remaquille rapidement. Elle ne semble vraiment pas bien en ce moment et il faut absolument que je trouve ce qu'elle a.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ma chérie ? Je lui demande.  
- Oui oui ça va très bien, me dit-elle un peu trop rapidement. »

Elle a de la chance que la porte d'entrée se met à sonner avec force sinon, j'aurai poussé la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Je vais donc ouvrir et je tombe sur Perrine.

« Hey ! Hurle-t-elle. Comme tu m'as manquée !  
- Oh toi aussi tu m'as manquée ! Je lui réponds en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Tiens ! Vas ranger ça, me dit-elle en me donnant un paquet cadeau. »

Je prends le cadeau et lui dis d'aller dans le salon avec les autres. Je monte à nouveau à l'étage pour déposer le cadeau sur les matelas. Je viens à peine d'arriver en bas quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte. C'est David avec Teddy. Je leur dis bonjour et je les conduis au salon. Cette fois-ci Lau monte les cadeaux et la sonnerie de la porte retentit à nouveau.

« Je vais ouvrir ! s'exclame Jess. »

Elle part et nous entendons hurler. Vanessa, la cousine de Jess vient d'arriver. Nous allons passer une agréable soirée à mon avis. Vanessa et Perrine sont du genre à faire les folles au moindre petit moment.

« Aaaaah que je suis heureuse d'être ici, dit Vanessa en arrivant avec Jessica dans le salon. Ça fait tellement longtemps !  
- Tu exagère un peu ! Rétorque sa cousine. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que nous sommes installées ici.  
- Oui mais non enfin si mais... non. Tais-toi. »

Les phrases incompréhensible de Vanessa sont toujours aussi drôle. On se met alors à rire.

« Je me demandes à quelle heure Ils vont arriver ! Dit Télou. »

Et quelqu'un sonna à la porte comme pour répondre à sa question.

« C'EST EUX ! Hurle Lau.  
- Je pense qu'on avait compris, je rétorque en pouffant légèrement.  
- Lau tu viens ? Demande Jess.  
- Oh oui ! Oui ! Oui ! »

Les deux folles partent ouvrir la porte. Lau ne revient pas tout de suite et je découvre qu'il manque aussi Aoi.  
Les Gazetto s'inclinent devant nous et Lau réapparait avec un grand sourire en compagnie du guitariste manquant.

« Bon, et bien ... commence Jessica. Vu que tout le monde est arrivé nous pouvons commencer ! Lau les bouteilles ! Ana les verres et moi je vais chercher de quoi grignoté. »

Nous nous exécutons en rigolant et après Lily sert les boissons. Je remarque que les Gazetto sont habillés tous les cinq de la même façon : costar noir deux pièces, chemise blanche mais pas de cravate. Nous faisons les présentations entre les Gazetto et nos amis.

« Salut, fait Perrine. C'est fou, si les filles ne m'avaient pas dit que vous étiez des mecs je vous aurais pris pour des filles. »

Nous rigolons de la bêtise de Perrine et nous continuons à parler de tout et de rien, en riant souvent. Pendant que Jessica rigole avec à peu près tout le monde moi je parle avec Reita et Kai :

« Donc vous êtes ici pour 1 mois ? Je leur demande.  
- Oui, répond Kai.  
- Nous prenons des vacances, continue Reita. Ce concert à Lyon était le dernier de la tournée et à chaque tournée nous prenons quelques semaines de repos.  
- Je comprends, dis-je. Ça doit être épuisant votre travail.  
- Oh oui ! On fait tout ! Mais nous avons la chance d'avoir une bonne équipe ! Pas vrai Kai ?  
- Hmm, nous avons vraiment de la chance sur ce coup-là.  
- Vous comptez faire un nouvel album ? Je demande alors, la curiosité prenant le pas.  
- Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parler, me répond Kai.  
- Que penses-tu du groupe ? me demande Reita pour surement changer de sujet.  
- Euh ... je vous trouve vraiment formidable, surtout sur scène. Parce que c'est à ce moment-là que l'on voit toute l'émotion de vos chansons et on voit que vous y mettez tout votre cœur. Vos chansons ont quelque chose qui fait qu'elles sont chacune unique ... que dire d'autre ? Euh ... je pense que c'est tout.  
- Et bien voilà une jolie description du groupe, constate Kai avec son magnifique sourire.  
- Merci, dit Reita.  
- De rien, dis-je en rougissant.  
- Dis-moi, commence Kai. Comment ça se fait que ton amie la rousse ne parle jamais ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit. J'ai bien essayé de comprendre, mais dès que je lui en parle elle s'en va.  
- Je vois, répond-il. Tu crois qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'elle parle ?  
- Je ne sais pas non plus ...  
- Je vais essayer de la faire parler, dit-il en se levant. »

Je le vois se diriger vers Lily, elle lève les yeux vers lui et les rebaisse vite. C'est perdu d'avance d'après moi.  
La soirée continue sur une note joyeuse. Tout le monde discute avec quelqu'un et rigole.

« Bon les amis je vais devoir m'absenter pour pouvoir faire chauffer le repas de ce soir, déclare Jess.  
- Je viens t'aider, dit Ruki.  
- Ok, répond Jessica en souriant.  
- Me too ! Hurle Vanessa.  
- Non merci Vaness', ricane Jess. Je ne veux pas qu'il y a un incendie !  
- Mais euh !

- Non je t'assure cousine ! Ta présence ne me sera d'aucune utilité.  
- Méchante petite cousine, boude Vanessa.  
- Je suis pas petite, râle-t-elle.  
- Oh si ! Très petite ! Minuscule même !  
- Tu me le paieras Vanessa !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime cousine ! »

Nous partons dans un fou rire impossible à arrêter.

Je trouve que le temps passait vite. Je décide alors d'amener tout le monde à table et d'aller voir si tout se passe bien cuisine. Quand j'arrive là-bas, je découvre une Jessica hyper maladroite et je me mets à rire en la voyant. Ruki et celle-ci se retournent violemment en m'entendant rigoler.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demande Jess.  
- Rien, dis-je en rigolant toujours.  
- Mais si tu as quelque chose !  
- Oh c'est juste que je ne t'aie jamais vue aussi maladroite !  
- Comment ça ? me demande Ruki.  
- Oh je crois savoir pourquoi ! Et si c'est-ce que je pense, c'est génial.»

Ruki ne semble pas comprendre mais Jess oui. Je me mets à nouveau à rigoler et repart dans le salon.

« Pourquoi tu rigole Ana ? demande Perrine. »

Et tout le monde se retourne vers moi, attendant eux aussi ma réponse.

« A mon avis, Jess a le béguin pour notre petit chanteur adoré !  
- Tu en es sur ? Demande Aoi.  
- Oh c'est juste mon avis. Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi maladroite en cuisine.  
- C'est génial, hurle Perrine.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est génial, demande Jess en arrivant un plat à la main.  
- Oh ma chérie, je pouffe. Si tu savais ...  
- Qu'as-tu encore dit toi ? Demande-t-elle en posant le plat sur la table.  
- Juste la vérité.  
- Ana je vais te tuer ! »

Je pars en courant dans le salon, Jessica derrière moi. Tout le monde rigole et même Ruki. Celui-ci attrape Jessica et la calme en lui soufflant quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle rougit si violemment que tout le monde explosa à nouveau de rire et le repas peut commencer.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4: PDV Estelle**

Je suis ravie que les filles aient organisé cette soirée. C'est de loin le meilleur anniversaire et en plus il y a les Gazetto. On se croirait dans un rêve.

Jessica et Lily se sont surpassées pour le repas en plus. C'est vraiment délicieux. Je suis en bout de table. A ma droite il y a Jessica, puis Ruki, Ana, Reita, Perrine et David. En face de moi, à l'autre bout de la table, il y a Lily. A ma gauche il y a Uruha, Lau, Aoi, Teddy, Vanessa et Kai.

Jessica est toujours aussi rouge que tout à l'heure. Je me demande ce que Ruki lui a dit ...

J'essaie d'écouter les conversations de tout le monde afin de pouvoir consacrer du temps à chacun de mes invités mais je me suis arrêtée sur la conversation de Lau, Uruha et Aoi :

« Dis-moi ma jolie blonde tu pourrais me passé la bouteille de saké ? Dit Aoi à Lau.

- Tu cherches les coups toi ? Lui demande Lau en lui donnant la bouteille qu'il voulait.

- Cela se pourrait bien, répondit celui-ci en souriant . »

Lau prend sa fourchette et la plante à coter de la main du guitariste.

« Houlà ! Aoi tu devrais faire attention à la petite tigresse, ricane Uruha.

- Oh toi fait attention parce que ce n'est pas dans la main que je vais te planter ma fourchette ! »

Je rigole et me concentre sur la conversation de Ruki et Jess.

« Tu cuisine vraiment bien, complimente Ruki.

- Je ... Lily m'a beaucoup aidé, lui dit Jess.

- Arrête de mentir, lui dis-je. Tu es vraiment très douée.

- Je ... euh ... merci. »

Je souris car je la vis rougir à nouveau. C'est bizarre d'habitude elle n'est pas comme ça. Peut-être qu'Ana a raison, elle doit être amoureuse de Ruki. Je souris à cette pensée et continua à manger.

« _**Boum**_ »

Je sursaute et regarde d'où vient ce bruit. Aoi vient apparemment de tomber de sa chaise :

« Mais t'es folle toi !

- Oui ! Tu n'avais cas pas dire que je suis petite ... encore moins TA petite. Parce que je te signale que je suis plus grande qu'Ana et Jess. Et en plus, je fais presque la même taille que Ruki !

- Ruki est un nain, ce n'est pas pareil !

- Si c'est pareil ! Et puis toi t'es pas bien grand non plus !

- Elle a raison, remarque David. Je suis plus grand que toi alors que je suis plus jeune.

- Oh ta gueule toi hein, dit Jess. Toi t'es anormal !

- Bon bref, dit Ruki. On n'est pas grand, mais plus c'est petit plus c'est mignon ...

- Et plus c'est grand plus c'est con, finit Reita. Hein Uruha ?

- Mais euh ... t'es méchant Rei'

- Ah ça oui ! Ricane Ana. »

Ça continue comme ça pendant un long moment. Les discutions reprennent petit à petit et Lau continue à traumatiser le pauvre Aoi.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Jessica, Lau, Ana et Lily s'éclipsent en cuisine pour amener les desserts. Elles reviennent avec un plateau chacune. Jess a des îles flottantes sur son plateau, Ana des salades de fruits, Lau des fromages blancs et Lily des crèmes dessert à la vanille et au chocolat. Chacun se sert, pour ma part, je prends une île flottante.

Les discutions reprennent joyeusement, mais je remarque qu'Aoi est content que Lau soir revenue ... Il ne ferait pas exprès de provoquer Laurianne ?

« Dis-moi ma jolie petite blonde, que veux-tu ?

- Une île flottante, répondit Lau avec un sourire dans le coin. Et toi ?

- Pareil ! Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant le dessert.

- Oh ! Merci mon cher Aoi, ricana la « jolie petite blonde » en lui renversant l'île flottante sur la tête, j'espère qu'elle est à ton goût ! »

J'explose de rire et je suis suivit par tout le monde. Aoi aussi rigole, il passe son doigt sur la crème anglaise qui coule le long de son visage et la goûta :

« Hmm ... Dé-li-cieux »

Il prend soin d'accentuer chaque syllabe avec un grand sourire .

« Je peux goûter moi aussi ? demande Lau. C'est quand même mon île flottante à la base.

- Vas-y, répond Aoi avec un sourire et les yeux brillants. »

Lau passe son doigt sur la joue d'Aoi pour récupérer un peu de crème anglaise et mets son doigt dans sa bouche.

« Hmm ... c'est vrai ! C'est délicieux ... Jess tu devrais faire plus souvent ta crème anglaise en utilisant Aoi »

On se met à nouveau à rire. Aoi offre un magnifique sourire à Lau et celle-ci lui rend avec un clin d'œil.

« J'y penserais la prochaine fois, ricane Jess. Mais ça va être dur !

- On te fait confiance pour ça, réplique Ana. Mais moi j'en veux une avec Reita !

- J'n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un me mange, moi, dit Reita avec un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est comme ça !

- Ana tu es exigeante, dis-je en rigolant.

- Et toi tu la veux à quoi ton île flottante, me demande-t-elle. »

Je sens mes joues chauffer et je lâche un petit « Uruha ». Celui-ci sourit et dit :

« Je serais ravi que ça soit toi qui me mange. »

Mes joues me chauffaient encore plus.

« Et toi Jess ? Je demande pour changer de centre d'attention.

- Je ne sais pas, répond-elle en rougissant. Je goûte à tous les plats que je fais donc ... euh ... je ne sais pas.

- Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! Hurle Perrine.

- Et qui donc est-ce ? Demande Lau.

- Hmm ... je dirais ... RUKI !

- C'est ça ? demande Ruki à Jess.

- Euh ... commence-t-elle avec un ton un peu plus assuré même si elle est toujours aussi rouge. Je crois que ça le ferait ... mais je risquerai d'être à court d'ingrédients vu que tu es petit ... »

Elle lui sourit.

« Oui mais il doit avoir plus de goût que les autres, dit Vanessa. C'est le zéro ... euh pardon ... le héros du groupe. »

Jessica explose de rire et dit :

« C'est à voir ... Il faut d'abord que je goûte ...

- Et tu veux goûter quoi ? Demande Aoi. »

Tout le monde le regarde sans comprendre où il veut en venir. Certains affiche même un sourire pervers.

« Bah quoi ? Dit-il. Ces lèvres doit être l'endroit le plus doux et le plus sucré ... mais ...

- Mais quoi ? Hurle Lau. Tu ne pourrais pas être normal de temps en temps ?

- Mais je suis normal ! »

Jessica les regarde et sourit.

« Moi je dis PAS CAP, hurle Vanessa.

- Oh oui ! Hurle Ana. T'n'es pas cap Jess.

- De quoi ? Demande celle-ci.

- De goûter ses lèvres, disent-elle en même temps.

- Je ... euh ... QUOI ?! »

Elle s'est levée et elle est toute rouge de honte. Je rigole en silence derrière elle.

« Mais ...

- PAS CAP ! PAS CAP ! PAS CAP ! Chante Vanessa.

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Lui demande Ana avec un sourire calculateur.

- Je ... euh ... oui ... répondit-elle. »

Moi aussi je sais et j'en rigole d'avance. Jessica est plus rouge que jamais et elle se rassoit en silence. Elle se tourne vers Ruki et baisse la tête. Elle se triture les mains et se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

« Désolée, dit-elle.

- Mais de quoi ? Lui demande-t-il. »

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que Jessica a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des hurlements de joie de font entendre dans toute la salle à manger et je remarque que Ruki est à présent aussi rouge que Jess.

Jessica s'éloigne de lui et baisse les yeux pour éviter de croisé son regard. Lui aussi fait de même. Tout le monde est occupé à hurler qu'ils n'entendent pas ce que dit Ruki à Jessica :

« Merci. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de t'excuser.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. »

Je m'approche de Jessica et lui dit à l'oreille en chuchotant :

« Bravo et arrête de t'excuser il a dit ! »

Elle se tourne vers moi et m'offre grand sourire. Elle se lève et part en cuisine «_ pour le gâteau_ » comme elle dit. Quand Lau entend ça, elle entraîne Ana avec elle à l'étage pour aller chercher les cadeaux. Ana et Lau reviennent avant Jess et elles posent les cadeaux tout autour de moi.

Les Gazetto se sont réunis pour parler en japonais. Je comprends tout et Lau aussi, mais ils l'ignorent :

[En japonais]

« Alors Taka-chan elle a quel goût ? Demande Reita, se foutant clairement de sa gueule.

- Vanille, répond celui-ci.

- Oh ! La chance ! Ça doit être bon, dit Aoi rêveur.

- Elle a les lèvres douces en plus, dit Ruki (il fait exprès de faire chier Aoi)

- Je peux goûter moi aussi ? Lui demande-t-il.

- NON ! »

Lau frappe Aoi sur la tête :

[Toujours en japonais]

« Elle aime Ruki, lui dit-elle. A moins que tu n'aies pas remarquer !

- Tu parles japonais ? Demande Aoi.

- Non, c'est du chinois !

- Moi aussi je parle japonais et Jess aussi, dis-je alors.

- Wouah, dit Uruha.

- Elle m'aime ? dit alors Ruki.

- Oui, je réponds.

- T'as pas vu comme elle rougit quand tu lui parle ?

- Je ... je n'ai pas fait attention, répondit-il.

- Ben voilà, je pense que tu as compris.

- Hmm ... dit-il.

- Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle si tu n'as pas envie de mourir. Ana est dangereuse quand il s'agit de Jess ... »

[En français]

« Elle arrive, dis-je »

Effectivement elle arrive avec un gâteau à la crème qu'elle pose devant moi et elle me dit :

« Pas de bougies, t'es trop vieille pour ça !

- Tu parles pour toi là j'espère. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais sur mes 19 ans.

- Chut et laisse-nous prendre des photos, me dit-elle en montrant l'appareil qui est autour de son coup. »

Elle s'éloigne et se met à l'autre bout de la table, derrière Lily.

« Les Gazetto, s'il vous plais, mettez-vous avec Télou, demanda-t-elle.

- C'est payant, dit Aoi.

- C'n'est pas un problème pour moi ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- On ne veut pas d'argent, dit Reita.

- Mais Ruki veut un bisou, continue Aoi.

- Ok, lâche-t-elle simplement. Après la photo je ferai un bisou à Ruki si vous voulez. »

Ana se précipite vers Jess et pose sa main sur son front :

« T'es malade ma chérie ? Lui demande-t-elle.

- Oh oui ! Très malade même ! Réplique celle-ci Et j'ai besoin de mon remède, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Ruki avec un grand sourire. »

Il lui sourit à son tour et un flash apparu, Jessica a choisi ce moment pour prendre la photo. Elle prend des photos de tout le monde et donne l'appareil à Lily. Elle lui dit de prendre des photos quand je vais ouvrir mes cadeaux.

Le premier a un papier rose brillant. C'est celui de Perrine. Je le prends et l'ouvre tout doucement. A l'intérieure il y a un boite aussi rose que le papier cadeau. Je découvre que c'est mon parfum préférer. Je souris et remercie Perrine.

Le second paquet est petit et vient de Vanessa, je commence à avoir peur. Le papier cadeau est rouge vif. Je l'enlève et découvre une petite boite avec marquer en lettre d'or « _Un joli string en bonbon, un vrai délice !_ ». Je rougis violemment et remercie Vanessa du bout des lèvres.

Le troisième vient de David. C'est un paquet très fin (un CD sûrement), je l'ouvre et découvre un CD effectivement de An Cafe, le dernier qui vient de sortir. Mon sourire s'élargi et je le remercie chaleureusement. Il a dû demander aux filles pour savoir lequel me manquait.

Le quatrième vient de Teddy. C'est un cadre photo avec une photo de Jess, Ana, Lily, Lau et moi. Le cadre est en argent, il a dû coûter cher ! Mais je le remercie avec un magnifique sourire, les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux.

Le cinquième vient des Gazetto. Il est emballé d'un papier couleur or. Je prends mon temps pour l'ouvrir et je découvre des photos dédicacées et un CD que je ne connais pas.

« C'est le dernier album, me dit Uruha. Il n'est pas encore sorti au Japon, il est prévu pour le mois prochain là-bas et pour dans 5 mois en France, le temps qu'ils traduisent les paroles.

- WOUAH ! hurle Laurianne. C'est génial !

- Passe-le-moi, dit Jess en me prenant l'album des mains. »

Elle se dirige vers le lecteur CD et met le nouvel album. La voix de Ruki résonne dans la salle ainsi que les instruments des quatre autres. Jessica boit littéralement les paroles, les yeux pétillant de joie.

« MAGNIFIQUE ! Hurle Jess au bout d'un moment. J'adore ! »

Elle revient vers nous mais n'a pas pour autant enlever le CD.

Je prends le cadeau suivant, il vient de Lau. Je le déballe et découvre qu'à l'intérieur il y a une petite chemise de nuit hyper courte en soie. Elle est de couleur caramel avec de la dentelle rose pale. Je souris et la remercie en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue.

Le sixième cadeau vient de Lily, c'est un livre de calligraphie ancienne. Le livre a une couverture de cuire rouge et des bordures en or. Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est vraiment magnifique. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je remercie Lily (sans bisou parce qu'elle n'aime pas les contacts).

Le septième vient d'Ana, la peur me noue l'estomac. Les mains tremblantes j'ouvre le cadeau. J'ai peur de trouver un truc bizarre à l'intérieur mais je suis surprit de trouver une poupée de cire, une geisha ! Le lui saute dans les bras et la remercie.

Puis le dernier cadeau arrive, celui de Jess. La même peur me noue l'estomac. Entre Jess et Ana, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Le paquet est long, emballer en forme de bonbon. Il est super lourd. Curieuse de savoir ce que c'est, je l'ouvris rapidement. Un katana ! C'est un katana ! Un vrai katana ! Mais ... sur le manche il y a un ruban couleur or ... et au bout de ce ruban une enveloppe. Je prends l'enveloppe et l'ouvre. A l'intérieur il y a un papier avec marqué « _Fais en bonne usage_ ». Surprise, je lève un sourcil. Dans l'enveloppe il y a ... un préservatif !


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : PDV Angélique (Lily)

Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, Estelle coupe le gâteau à la crème. Je continue à prendre des photos comme Jessica me l'a demandé. Je n'affiché aucun sourire mais je suis heureuse d'être en leur compagnie.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Kai est venu me parler. Il voulait savoir pourquoi aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Pour toute réponse j'ai haussé les épaules.

Pendant qu'Estelle coupe le gâteau, je remarque que Jessica a enfin décidée de regarder Ruki dans les yeux. Je les écoute d'ailleurs parler :

« J'ai pas eu mon bisou, ronchonne le chanteur.

- J'ai pas envie, souffle Jessica.

- Mais euh ...

- J'ai dit que je n'ai pas envie !

- Bon d'accords, dit Ruki en faisant mine de bouder.

- Plus tard, dit alors Jessica en regardant le blond faire sa tête de chien battu.

- Vraiment ? A-t-il dit en relevant la tête et en la regardant les yeux pleins de joies.

- Oui ! »

J'aimerai savoir sourire comme Jessica et les autres le font. Mais j'en suis incapable depuis ce jour ...

Estelle distribue du gâteau à tout le monde. Laurianne et Aoi sont encore en train de se disputer. Décidément ils ont fait ça toute la soirée. Cette fois-ci la dispute est due au fait qu'Aoi a, sans faire exprès, effleuré les fesses de Laurianne. Elle pique alors une crise et manque de le tuer avec la première chose qui lui passe sous la main, soit un morceau de pain. Je souris intérieurement.

« Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? hurle Laurianne.

- Je te jure je n'ai pas fait exprès c'est Uruha qui m'a pousser, dit-il.

- Uruha est devant moi tête du con ! »

Il regarde derrière lui et il n'y a personne.

« Mais il était derrière moi je te dis ! Hurle-t-il à son tour.

- Et le pape il est derrière toi ? Demande Laurianne.

- Bah non, répond-il. Tu vois bien qu'il y a personne. »

Anastasia explose de rire en les entendant parler. Il faut dire qu'Aoi a l'air de rien n'avoir dans sa tête. David est à côté de moi avec Teddy :

« Jessica a l'air heureuse avec son chanteur, remarque Teddy.

- Hmm... répond simplement David.

- T'es jaloux ? Lui demande son ami.

- Je ... euh ... peut-être.

- Tu sais que c'est fini entre vous et que ça ne recommencera jamais ?

- Merci de dire que je suis con aussi, rétorque David.

- Mais tu es con !

- Merci du compliment ! »

David est l'ex petit ami de Jessica et ils ont passé plus d'un an ensemble. Si je me souviens bien, ça allait faire deux ans quand Jessica l'a plaqué. Je me souviens qu'elle en a beaucoup souffert même si c'est elle qui a rompu. Mais ils sont redevenus amis malgré tout et ils s'appellent régulièrement. Bien que je doute que David ait tourné la page de son côté.

« OH ! TU M'ENERVE ! »

Laurianne en a plus que marre qu'Aoi lui dise des bêtises alors elle prend son gâteau et lui colle sur le visage. Aoi relève la tête vers elle et lui fait un air de chien battu, la même tête que le chat dans Shrek. Elle le regarde et penche la tête sur le côté

« Arrête ! »

Et elle étale le gâteau sur son visage afin de cacher son regard. Puis s'essuie les doigts avec la nappe sous le regard désapprobateur de Jessica.

Anastasia, de son côté, discute avec Reita et elle semble gober toute ses paroles. Plus je regarde autour de moi et plus je vois des couples se former. Ruki et Jessica. Reita et Anastasia. Laurianne et Aoi. Et moi ? Vais-je devoir former un couple avec l'un des deux membres du groupe qui restent ? Non ! Je refuse. Je ne veux pas Le remplacer. Je Lui ai promis qu'il n'y aurait que Lui.

Nous mangeons le gâteau même Laurianne. Mais elle en a plus dans son assiette donc elle pique dans celle de Aoi qui ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher.

Dès que tout le monde a fini de manger, chacun aide à débarrasser la table et à nettoyer. Sauf Aoi, il vient vers moi et me demande :

« Je peux aller me laver le visage s'il te plaît ? »

Je lui fais signe de me suivre dans ma salle de bain. Pour aller dans ma salle de bain nous devons passer par ma chambre qui est … vide.

« Ouah, dit-il. C'est vide ! »

Je lui indique la porte de la salle de bain et entre. Il ouvre le robinet et commence à passer de le l'eau sur son visage. Je le regarde sans bouger. Puis je me dirige dans mon placard pour prendre une serviette et lui apporter.

« Merci, souffle-t-il. »

Il s'essuie le visage et les cheveux. Sa coupe n'est plus mais peu importe, la soirée est presque fini. Il est deux heures du matin et nous allons devoir aller nous coucher avant que les voisins ne préviennent les autorités.

Aoi s'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire et soupire :

« Ais-je une chance avec Elle ? Me demande-t-il. »

Je ne connais pas suffisamment Laurianne pour répondre positivement ou négativement donc j'hausse simplement les épaules. Je pense qu'il comprit que je n'en sais rien car il baisse la tête.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Dois-je répondre ? Je pense que oui et c'est ce que je fais :

« Être toi. »

Il lève soudainement la tête et me regarde.

« Tu en es sure ? »

J'acquiesce d'un léger mouvement de tête et il sourit :

« Merci ! »

J'aurai aimé lui sourire moi aussi, mais je ne réussis pas. C'est les seuls mots que je prononce aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas parler. Mais il va falloir que je fasse un effort car on me pose trop de question et faut que je réponde. J'emmène Aoi au salon et je remarque que tout le monde a fini de ranger. Je suis déçue car je n'ai pas pu aider. Chacun de nos invités passe à la salle de bain réserver aux invités. Et nous, vu que nous vivons ici, nous passons dans nos salles de bain respectives.

Je me nettoie le visage, enfila mon pyjama et monte à l'étage pour m'installer sur un des matelas à deux places. Je prie pour que ça soit Télou qui vienne dormir avec moi.

Je ne sais pas qui vint dormir avec moi, mais j'entends la musique que Jessica met pour s'endormir. Soit les quelques chanson plutôt calme de The Gazette (Calme Envy, Cassis, Saraba...).

La nuit fut courte et sans rêve. J'ai du mal à émerger, mais je réussi. Je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je ne vois rien car il fait trop noir. Je sens un parfum, inconnu. Qui est-ce ? J'attrape mon portable que j'ai posé à coter du lit et éclaire le visage de la personne qui me tient. Au secours ! C'est Kai !

Je me dégage doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et je fuis à l'étage du dessous. Je me réfugie dans la cuisine et je prends un grand verre de lait frais. J'ai bien dormi, certes, mais dans les bras d'un homme. Je chasse ces images de mon esprit et file dans ma chambre. Je prends le livre que je n'ai pas pu finir hier et entreprends à lire les derniers chapitres qu'il me reste à lire. Pour cela, je me pose sur le fauteuil dans le salon.

Tout est calme et silencieux. Tout est apaisant. Cela fait à peu près deux heures que je suis réveillée, les derniers chapitres mon livre finis, je pars prendre une douche. Quand j'ai fini, je m'habille sans prêté attention aux vêtements que je mets.

Je viens de penser que nous sommes dimanche et que la seule boulangerie d'ouverte n'est pas très loin de l'appartement. Donc je prends mes clefs et un peu d'argent, et je pars acheter de quoi nourrir toute la troupe.

Il fait frais dehors mais pas froid. L'été va réellement arriver dans peu de temps. Je marche lentement. Il y a quelques passants mais pas un monde fou. Je regarde ma montre et constate qu'il n'est pas si tôt que ça, à peine 10h30. Je me demande si quelqu'un serait réveillé quand je reviendrais. Peut-être Jessica ...

Je passe donc à la boulangerie, j'achète du pain, des pains au chocolat, des croisant ... je paie la dame qui me sourit gentiment en me remerciant d'être passée.

Je commence à rentrer quand je vois que le magasin animalier est ouvert. Je suis surprise car ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du gérant de l'ouvrir un dimanche. Je vais donc y faire un tour pour savoir pourquoi il est ouvert. Quand j'entre dans le magasin, une jeune femme vient m'accueillir. Je la connais mais je me souviens plus où est-ce que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

« Bonjours Angélique, me dit-elle. »

Je penche la tête sur le coter d'un air surprit.

« Oh, tu ne te souviens plus de moi ? Me demande-t-elle. »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et elle me dit :

« Je m'appelle Manon, nous étions ensemble en 4ème. »

Je la regarde, mais ça ne me revient toujours pas. Elle n'a pas dû me marquer tant que ça…

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de moi ? Me demande Manon d'un air déçue. »

Je lui lance un regard désolé et elle me dit :

« C'est pas grave ! Alors que veux-tu ? »

J'hausse les épaules. Je ne veux rien, mais je ne peux pas sortir les mains vides alors je dis :

« Un poisson rouge.

- Oh et tu vas l'appeler comment ? »

Je ne sais pas. Morris peut-être. Elle va chercher un poisson rouge dans un aquarium et le met dans un boite transparente remplit d'eau. Elle me demande si j'ais tous ce qu'il faut chez moi et je dénie de la tête. Elle me donne alors un grand bocal de forme ronde avec de quoi le décorer. Puis de la nourriture pour poisson. Je la paie et repars avec tout ça.

Je suis vraiment encombrée. La boite avec le poisson dans une main et dans l'autre les sacs avec le nécessaire pour Morris et la nourriture pour les marmottes qui sont encore à la maison. Puis j'ai le pain sous le bras.

Arrivée à la maison je remplis le bocal avec des petits cailloux bleus et d'eau de source comme me l'a précisé Manon. Je mets ensuite Morris dans son bocal et je le nourri. Je le regarde tendrement. Il va s'ennuyer tout seul ... demain je retournerai à l'animalerie pour acheter un autre poisson rouge.

Je prépare le déjeuner, déçue de voir que tout le monde dort encore. Après une demi-heure passée dans la cuisine, je me rends dans le salon pour changer la nappe toute sale et abimée à cause des coups de fourchette de Laurianne. Je décide de la jeter car elle est vraiment en très mauvais état. Je mets donc une autre nappe et installe les petits paniers avec les pains au chocolat et les croissants sur la table. Je mets 14 bols avec 14 petites cuillères. Je prépare le café, espérant que quelqu'un allait se lever. Je fais aussi bouillir de l'eau pour ceux qui voudrait du thé.

J'allai aller dans ma chambre quand quelqu'un descend l'escalier. Je regarde qui c'est et je découvre un Kai à moitié endormi.

« Bonjour, me dit-il d'une voix embrumé. »

Je fais un mouvement de tête pour lui montrer que j'ai entendu et il sourit doucement.

« Bien dormir ? »

Je le regarde et penche la tête sur le coter. Dois-je dire oui ou non ? J'acquiesce dons d'un mouvement de tête et je le vois sourire à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé, j'n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander si je pouvais dormir avec toi, me dit-il. Aoi et Reita m'ont poussé dans les draps. »

Je le regarde d'un air surpris. J'hausse les épaules et préfère me réfugier dans ma chambre en le laissant tout seul. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que la voix de Laurianne résonne dans tout l'appartement.

« Putain ! Même quand il dort il est casse couilles ! »

Elle descend les escaliers rapidement et part dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-haut et franchement, je ne veux pas savoir. Aoi descend à son tour et il se frotte les yeux, tel un bébé. Kai est à coter de moi et quand il se met à parler, je sursaute.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? Demande-t-il au guitariste.

- 'sais pas, elle a dut rêver que je lui ai fait quelque chose.

- Oui mais toi quand tu rêves, tu reproduis les choses que tu fais dans ton rêve, lui fait remarquer Kai.

- Ah bon ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi plus personne veut dormir avec toi ?

- Je vois ... c'est dommage. »

Suite aux hurlements de Laurianne, tout le monde se réveille. Reita descend les escaliers doucement parce qu'il a Anastasia sur son dos. Jessica et Ruki se tiennent par la main. Perrine et Vanessa ont leurs cheveux blonds tout emmêlés. David et Teddy ont des têtes de déterrés. Quant à Estelle et Uruha, ils sont, semble-t-il, de bonne humeur. A table, Anastasia s'est calée sur les genoux de Reita et ne mange pas. Jessica a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Ruki et se rendort petit à petit. Laurianne ne réapparait pas et je décide d'aller la voir.

Elle est dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit et ... elle dort. Je lui mets une couverture sur elle et repars sans bruit dans le salon. Aoi parle en chuchotant avec Ruki :

« T'as fait quoi cette fois-ci ?

- Je ne sais pas ... c'est bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

- Putain mais tu sais rien toi !

- T'as bien dormi ? Demande Aoi à Ruki.

- Oui et toi ?

- Ben je me suis pris des coups toute la nuit ... donc on va dire oui aussi. »

Je le regarde un instant puis détourne mon regard vers Jessica. Ruki a passé une main autour de sa taille pour éviter qu'elle tombe, je suppose, et elle dort. De l'autre coter de la table, Reita a du mal à manger mais ça l'air de l'amuser. Anastasia dort également.

Aoi se lève et vint vers moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à venir me parler ?

« Elle est où ? »

Je le prends par le bras, parce que je n'ai pas envie de parler, et je l'emmène dans la chambre de Laurianne.

« Elle est belle quand elle dort ! »

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et dégage une mèche de ses cheveux blonds devant son visage. Elle bouge légèrement et il enlève sa main rapidement. Elle se tourne et il la regarde tendrement. Je le regarde, intriguée. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas effrayé après tous ce qu'elle lui a fait subir ? Moi je serais partie en courant après que la fourchette ait été plantée non loin de ma main. Est-ce l'amour qui le rend si courageux ou la folie ? Je ne serais répondre. Il restait là, à la regarder dormir. Comme il ne bouge pas, je décide de partir rejoindre les autres au salon.

Quand j'arrive là-bas, les choses n'ont pas changé. Sauf qu'il n'y a plus rien à manger. C'est bizarre, Jessica et Anastasia dorment pourtant ...

Kai me regarde aller et venir dans le salon. D'habitude je n'aime pas que quelqu'un me regarde, mais là, ça ne me gêne pas. Je le regarde et penche à nouveau ma tête sur le coter et il me sourit ...


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : PDV Ruki

[Une semaine plus tard]

Je suis allongé sur le lit dans ma chambre d'hôtel quand mon portable sonne. « _Appel inconnu_ ». Je n'ai pas envie de répondre mais c'est peut être Jessica alors je décroche :

« mochi-mochi.

- Wesh Rikiki, ça va ? »

C'est la voix de Laurianne. Je suis quelque peu déçu mais Laurianne est une proche de Jessica alors si j'ai Laurianne au téléphone, j'ai de grandes chances d'avoir Jessica juste après elle, non ?

« Rikiki ? Je demande.

- ça te va bien hein ?

- Peu importe ... que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

- C'est une urgence de la plus haute importance. Toi et les autres vous devez être chez nous dans une heure. Si vous y êtes pas, vous êtes des nains ... euh pardon ... des hommes morts !

- Ok !

- A toute ! »

Et elle raccroche. Je me lève donc et vais voir les autres. Ils sont installés dans une salle et jouent aux cartes tout en se disputant pour des raisons surement stupides.

« Bougez vos cul, dis-je. On est attendu.

- Où ça, demande Suguru.

- A ton avis ?

- Jessica t'a appelé? Demande Ryo.

- Non c'est « Blondie », dis-je.

- « Blondie » ? Demande Suguru en se redressant rapidement. Ma Blondie ?

- Oui.

- Yattaaaaaaaaa ! On y va les mecs ! »

Ils se lèvent et nous partons pour l'appartement des cinq jeunes filles. Je sonne et nous entendons « _Wouah ! Efficace Lau !_». La porte s'ouvre et Lily se tient devant nous. Nous nous inclinons et elle fit de même, mais de manière peu assurée. Elle nous fait entrer et nous nous installons dans le salon. Jessica arrive et se pose sur mes genoux.

« Bon j'espère que vous aimez marcher et que vous appréciez les grandes villes !

- Qu'avez-vous préparez ? Je demande.

- SHOPPING ! hurle Anastasia en arrivant. »

Je vois Atsuaki sourire.

« Et où ça ? Demande Ryo.

- Bah à Bellecour, réplique Jessica.

- Et c'est où ça ? Demande Suguru.

- Le centre du centre de Lyon, explique Anastasia.

- Le centre du centre de Lyon ? Répète Ryo.

- C'est ce qu'on vient de te dire, râle Jess. Tu écoutes un peu !

- Oui mais je ne comprends pas, réplique Reita. Comment peut-on être le centre du centre ?

- Bon, tu la ferme et tu nous suis, hurle Blondie en arrivant. »

Elle sourit en voyant Suguru et son regard en disait long ... elle mijotait quelque chose de pas net.

« Où est Télou ? Demande Anastasia.

- Elle arrive, répond Blondie. Elle range son lisseur.

- Je suis là !

- Tiens quand on parle du loup ... ricane Jess. »

Jessica se lève et part en direction de sa chambre.

« Mais où tu vas toi encore ? demande Blondie.

- J'ai oublié mes écouteurs !

- Mais t'en n'as pas besoin, rétorque Anastasia.

- Oh si, dit-elle en revenant. C'est important pour moi les écouteurs dans le métro !

- Le métro ? S'exclame Suguru.

- Ta gueule et avance, dit Blondie. »

Je regarde les filles et Jessica me sourit en s'approchant de moi. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue et elle dit :

« Oui on va prendre le métro. Et même le bus.

- Mais vous êtes folles, hurle Suguru. Les gens vont nous voir et ...

- Et quoi ? Demande Blondie.

- Tant que vous êtes avec Ana et Jess vous ne risquez rien, nous dit Estelle.

- Comment ça ? Je demande.

- Elles connaissent un tas de gens à Lyon et surtout à Bellecour. S'il y a un problème, il sera régler tout de suite.

- Moi je veux que mon garde du corps soit Blondie, dit Suguru.

- Tiens toi aussi tu m'appelle comme ça ?

- Oui, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu es Ma Blondie.

- Ta Blondie risquerai de te broyer quelque chose si tu continus à la chercher !

- Oh oui ! Hurle Suguru. Comme ça après on jouera au docteur ...

- Fais attention à qui est ton docteur, réplique Blondie. »

Nous partons donc pour Bellecour. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemble. Nous commençons par prendre le bus. Les filles sortent des cartes rouges et les passent sur les machines. Nous, nous devons acheter des tickets. Anastasia s'en charge et nous montre comment ça marche. Elle fait un exemple avec le ticket de Ryo et le lui donne avec un doux sourire. Je fais de même qu'elle et je vais m'assoir à coter de Jessica. Elle écoute la musique avec son portable et c'est tellement fort que je l'entends. Elle enlève un écouteur et me le donne. Je le mets dans mon oreille et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant de bien-être. Je peux sentir son parfum de là où elle est et c'est parfait à mes yeux.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment la musique, je regarde le paysage. Au bout d'une demi-heure de bus Jessica se lève me dit que l'on descend au prochain arrêt. Je lui rends son écouteur mais elle ne le met pas pour autant dans son oreille. Elle m'attrape la main et je la regarde avec interrogation. Elle hausse les épaules en réponse et nous descendons du bus. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée du métro. Il faut repasser les tickets que nous avons acheté tout à l'heure. Les filles, elles, repassent leurs cartes.

« Comment ça marche ? Je demande à Jessica en désignant sa carte.

- C'est une sorte de ticket, me dit-elle. Tu l'achète avec un abonnement à l'année ou au mois. Si c'est à l'année tu dois le renouveler tous les ans et si c'est au mois tu le renouvelle tous les mois.

- Je vois, dis-je. Et ça coûte cher ?

- Franchement je n'en sais rien, me dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Nous entrons dans le métro et quelques arrêts après, nous descendons. Nous montons quelques escaliers et quand nous sommes sortis, nous nous retrouvons sur une grande place. Jessica fait quelques pas devant nous et se retourne en souriant :

« Bienvenu à Bellecour !

- On commence par où ? demande Blondie.

- Lapu-Lapu ! Hurlent Jess et Anastasia en même temps.

- Piercing ? Demande Estelle.

- Oui ! hurle Jessica.

- Chut, dit Suguru. On va se faire remarquer.

- Bah quoi ? Dit Jess. On est là pour ça, non ?

- Bah oui, réplique Anastasia. »

Je souris et les filles nous amènent dans le magasin qu'elles veulent.

« Au faite Rikiki, tu n'as pas un chien normalement ? Me demande Blondie.

- Kiki est resté au Japon, chez mon frère.

- Rikiki ? Répète Jess. Hmm... C'est mignon.

- T'as vu ?! Dit Blondie. J'ai trouvé toute seule !

- Bravo ... dit Suguru. C'est à la hauteur de ton intelligence !

- Oh toi ... »

Elle lui saute sur le dos et lui tape sur la tête. Suguru est mort de rire.

« Arrête Lau ! Hurle Anastasia. Tu vas lui faire perdre les neurones qu'il n'a pas.

- Bah comme ça il sera encore plus con, réplique celle-ci toujours accrochée au cou de Suguru. Et comme ça je pourrais encore plus le frapper ! »

Nous entrons enfin dans le magasin. Jessica s'éloigne rapidement de moi pour aller voir les piercings. Je me penche discrètement vers Blondie et je lui demande :

« J'aimerai lui acheter un truc, dit moi ce qu'elle a s'il te plais.

- Je vais plutôt te dire ce qu'elle n'a pas, me répond-elle avec un sourire. Ça va être dure parce que ce qu'elle n'a pas c'est ce qu'elle regarde.

- Oups ... »

Il y a un monde fou dans ce magasin. La plus part des personnes sont des filles. Elles bousculent tout le monde. Lily se fait bousculer dans tous les sens, la pauvre. Jusqu'à un moment où une fille la pousse si fort qu'elle trébuche sur le pied d'Atsuaki. Uke la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le sol et le silence se fait autour de nous.

« Ça va ? Lui demande Uke. »

Pour toute réponse, Lily s'enfuit en courant.

« Il faut aller la chercher, dit Télou.

- Elle est partie où ? Demande Uke.

- Sûrement à la Fnac, dit Jessica en arrivant.

- Comment tu sais ? Lui demande Uke.

- On a l'habitude, dit Blondie en haussant les épaules.

- Elle fait souvent ça ? Je demande.

- Ça dépend qui la rattrape ! Répond Blondie.

- Bon allons-y, on reviendra après, dit Jess. »

Nous partons alors pour la Fnac. Ce lieu est très grand. Comment allons-nous la retrouver ? Les filles semblent savoir où chercher car elles vont directement au dernier étage. C'est le coin librairie. Nous nous séparons pour la retrouver. Suguru, Blondie, Jessica et moi partons d'un coter. Atsuaki, Uke, Ryo, Anastasia et Estelle partent à l' opposer de nous.

Nous tournons en rond pendant un moment avant de la trouver assise sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main.

« Lily, dit Blondie en lui prenant le livre des mains. Pourquoi tu pars comme ça à chaque fois ?

- J'n'sais pas, répond-elle.

- C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler autant, remarque Suguru. »

Blondie se redresse et frappe Suguru avec le livre :

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça !

- Elle a raison, dit Jessica. Lily, arrête de partir comme ça. Un jour on vraiment finir par te perdre.

- Je suis grande vous savez, réplique-t-elle.

- Oui mais on s'inquiète pour toi, rétorque Blondie.

- Pas besoin, souffle Lily.

- Kai ne te voulait pas de mal tu sais, dit Jess. Il t'a juste rattrapée pour pas que tu te fasses mal.

- J'aurais préféré avoir mal.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit Blondie. Aller viens. »

Blondie aide Lily à se relever et nous partons rejoindre les autres. Quand nous sommes tous réunis, nous repartons dans le magasin d'où nous sommes partis tout à l'heure. Jessica et Anastasia achètent ce qu'elles cherchaient.

Nous faisons plusieurs magasins pour des vêtements, des chaussures et divers accessoires.

« Allez courage moussaillons, hurle Blondie tel un capitaine d'un bateau pirates. Nous avons presque fini !

- Oh oui, s'exclama Suguru. Je suis ton moussaillons ma petite Blondie d'amour ...

- Ta gueule, dit Blondie en le frappant avec un sac de vêtements. Avance ! »

On dirait que Suguru aime les coups. Mais bon ...

Nous allons faire une pose à McDo. Les filles nous offrent les boissons et les glaces. Nous nous installons aux tables à l'étage. Vu que nous sommes 10, nous avons pris la plus grande table. Soit, celle du milieu. Cette table peut contenir 12 personnes. Donc deux jeunes femmes ce sont assises à coter de nous. Nous mangeons en riant, mais ça ne plait aux jeunes femmes.

Anastasia a fini de manger, donc elle décide d'aller vider son plateau. Mais elle le passe au-dessus de la tête d'une de ces jeunes femmes et fait exprès de lui renverser la tête :

« Mais tu peux pas faire attention, hurle celle-ci.

- Euh ... attend que je réfléchisse ... non !

- C'est bon va te faire ...

- Ferme ta gueule, coupe Jess. Tu risquerais d'avoir des problèmes.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? demande la seconde.

- Tu allais insulter l'une de mes meilleures amies, voilà ce que j'ai. »

J'avoue ne pas reconnaître Jessica à l'heure actuelle. Son regard n'est plus le même. Il est dur et froid.

« Maintenant si vous n'êtes pas contente vous vous barrez et vous ne faites pas d'histoire !

- Ferme la sale pute, dit la première. »

Un silence règne autour de nous pour la deuxième fois dans la journée et lorsqu'un gars chargé de l'entretient passe, Jessica l'interpelle :

« Toi là. Va chercher Kévin.

- Tu es sure de vouloir ça ? Demande ce gars.

- Fais ce que je te dis et pas de discussion !

- T'as peur alors tu vas chercher le vigile, ricane la deuxième femme.

- Rectification, dit Jess avec un sourire en coin. C'est mon frère que j'ai demandé.

- Wouah ! Elle a besoin de son frère pour se défendre.

- Non, j'ai besoin de mon frère pour te viré d'ici puisque je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire moi-même. »

Les deux filles se regardent et un vigile arrive :

« Il y a un problème petite sœur ? Demande celui-ci en souriant gentiment.

- Oui, ces deux gamines me fond chier.

- Mesdemoiselles veuillez sortir je vous prie.  
- Et pourquoi cela ?  
-Tout simplement parce que vous parlez à l'une des personnes étant capable de faire fermer ce restaurant. Alors si elle demande à ce vous sortiez, vous le faites et sans discuter.»

Le frère de Jessica emmène les jeunes femmes dehors et nous sommes enfin tranquilles.

« Vous voyez, dit Télou. On ne risque rien avec Ana et Jess.

- Ça va ? Je demande à Jessica

- Oui très bien, me répond-elle avec un doux sourire.»

Son regard à nouveau changé. Il est redevenu comme avant : brillant de vie et aussi joyeux que celui d'un enfant le jour de Noël.

« Tu m'as fait peur, dit Sugu' a Jess.

- Oh ... désolée ... ce n'était pas mon but ...

- Mais je suis rassuré, réplique-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a pire que Laurianne. »

Blondie saute alors dans les bras de Suguru et lui plaque un gros baiser sur la joue. Mais personne ne comprend pourquoi elle réagit ainsi.

« Elle a quoi ? Je demande à Jess.

- Elle félicite Aoi je suppose ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il l'a appelée par son prénom, me dit-elle en souriant. »

C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de la bouche de Suguru... mais nous allons devoir nous habituer à ce que sa revienne souvent maintenant.

Lorsque nous avons finis de manger et de boire, nous repartons pour un tour dans les magasins. Ce qu'elles sont épuisantes ces filles !

Nous entrons dans un magasin appelé Soho. Jessica file droit vers la vitrine. Je la suis et je me mets juste derrière elle. Je passe mes bras autours de sa taille tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule et je lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui te plais ?

- Je ne te dirais pas, me répond-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je te dis, tu vas m'acheter ce qui me plaît et je ne veux pas que tu m'achète quelque chose.

- Mais ça me fais plaisir. Dis-moi s'il te plaît.

- Non. »

J'enlève mes bras et je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Je la fais se retourner pour que je puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi.

- Je te dis que ça me fais plaisir. Alors, s'il te plaît...

- Bon d'accord... »

Je lui souris et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bon alors dis-moi tout.

- Le collier, répond-elle en me montrant un collier en argent.

- Celui avec le serpent ?

- Oui.

- Ok. »

Je lui achète ce collier et elle me remercie avec baiser plus intense que jamais.

« Merci, Takanori.

- De rien. C'est normal. Un joli collier pour une jolie femme. »

Elle rougie et se cache le visage. Je ris légèrement et je la serre dans mes bras.

Après ce dernier magasin, nous rentrons à l'appartement des filles. J'accompagne Jessica dans sa chambre et l'aide à ranger ce qu'elle a acheté aujourd'hui.

« Ça te dis un ciné ce soir ? Je lui demande. »


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : PDV Aoi**

Je suis assis sur son lit. Je la regarde ranger ses affaires qu'elle a achetées cette après-midi. Elle fait des allers-retours entre la salle de bain et la chambre. Puis elle ouvre son placard pour y ranger ses nouveaux vêtements.

« Merde ! S'exclame-t-elle. C'est vrai il y a plus de place dans celui-là ... »

Et elle repart dans la salle de bain. Plus de place ? Peu importe ...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre violemment. Ryo entre :

« Excusez-moi le couple infernal, mais Rikiki a un truc à demander à tout le monde, donc il faut que vous veniez.

- Le couple infernal, je répète.

- Qui t'a dit qu'on est un couple ? Demande ma Blondie chérie.

- Moi-même, répond-il. »

Elle croise les bras et baisse la tête :

« T'as gagné ...

- Ouais ! Hurle Ryo. Elle ne m'a pas frappé !

- Oh oui alors ! T'as gagné ... »

Elle attrape la peluche qui est posée sur la commode à coter d'elle et l'envoie directement dans la tête de Ryo. Je rigole en voyant la tête qu'il fait : un mélange d'étonnement et de protestation.

« T'es jaloux ? Me demande ma Blondie chérie.

- Ça se pourrait bien, mais non.

- Dommage ... »

Elle croise à nouveau les bras et boude. Nous allons dans le salon comme Rikiki le tout petit l'a demandé. Ils sont déjà tous là à nous attendre.

« Je pourrais avoir quelque chose à boire s'il vous plais ? Demande Atsu'.

- Chut Champomy, Rikiki veut parler, réplique Blondie chérie.

- C'est quoi du Champomy ? Demande Uke.

- C'est champagne, dit Atsuaki.

- Oui mais sans alcool et c'est pour les enfants, dit Télou avec un sourire.

- Ah bon ? Il n'y a pas d'alcool ? Demande Atsuaki.

- Non, aucune goutte d'alcool dans le Champomy, confirma la demi portion de Rikiki le tout petit.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ruwa, console Télou. Nous te trouverons du champagne.

- Enfin quelqu'un de gentil avec moi ! »

Nous rigolons à la stupidité d'Atsuaki et nous écoutons ce que Rikiki le tout petit a à nous dire.

« Qui veut aller voir un film au cinéma ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? Je demande. Mais j'suis crevé moi !

- T'es pas obliger de venir, me dit Rikiki.

- Mais si je viens !

- Ben alors pourquoi tu te plains, me demande Blondie chérie.

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Bref ... qui veut venir ? Demande Rikiki mon ami. »

Tout le monde a envie de venir. La limousine nous attend en bas de l'immeuble. Rikiki et sa demi portion montent à l'avant pour indiquer le chemin au chauffeur. Nous autres, montons à l'arrière. Atsu' est heureux car dans la limousine il y a quelques bouteilles de champagne. Je vois Blondie chérie prendre la brochure de l'hôtel où nous résidons.

« QUOI ? S'exclame-t-elle.

- Qui y a-t-il ? Lui demande Ana.

- C'est un hôtel pourris !

- C'est le seul que nous avons trouvé, lui indique Uke.

- Oui mais il est pourris ! Comment vous faites ? »

La fenêtre qui sépare Rikiki et sa demi portion de nous s'ouvre :

« On a pas le choix, dit Rikiki.

- C'est quoi l'hôte, demande Jess.

- C'est le Simplon, dis-je.

- Effectivement ... il a une sale réputation.

- Ana a raison, dit Télou. On a beau être riche, on connaît tous les hôtels de Lyon et celui-là est loin d'être le meilleur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette chose, réplique Ana.

- Le gérant est un escroc, continue Jess.

- Venez à la maison ! Dit Télou.

- Moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit Rikiki en regardant sa demi-portion.

- Si Rikiki dit oui alors on accepte tous, dis-je. Mais faut pas que ça vous dérange.

- Si on vous propose c'est que ça ne nous dérange pas, réplique Blondie chérie. »

Pendant une dizaine de minutes plus personne parle, Blondie chérie fouille dans les DVD et elle se met encore à hurler :

« JESS !

- Quoi ? Demande celle-ci.

- Regarde !

- Mais quoi ?

- DVD ... Peace & Smile Carnival Festival ...

- Tu rigole ? Il n'est pas encore sortit !

- Mais regarde je te dis ! »

Blondie chérie lui montre le DVD et la demi portion se met à hurler elle aussi.

« Génial ! On peut le mettre ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Oui mais tu vas rien voir vu que tu es devant.

- C'n'est pas un problème. Lily prend ma place s'te plaît ! »

La demi-portion passe par la petite fenêtre qui relie les sièges avant de la limousine et l'arrière. Lily fait de même et prend la place de Jessica.

« Mais ... commence Rikiki.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Jess. Lily connaît le chemin mieux que n'importe qui ici.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas de ça qu'il parlait, remarque Ryo.

- Je sais très bien de quoi il parle. Champomy fait péter le champagne ! »

Je mets le DVD et Atsuaki sert un verre de champagne à tout le monde sauf à Lily qu'elle ne boit pas d'alcool. Quand le concert débute je me remémore ce qui c'était passé dans les loges. Miyavi avait encore fait le con et Nao de Alice Nine c'était étalé dans le couloir et hurlait de rire. Nous n'avions pas pu le calmer et c'est mort de rire qu'il était entré sur scène. Je me souviens aussi que j'eus du mal à faire un déhancher avec ce stupide kimono.

Pendant le DVD, la demi portion et blondie chérie chantent toutes les chansons peu importe le groupe. Blondie c'est même mise à hurler telle une fan hystérique en voyant Takeru. Je suis surpris de la voir comme ça d'ailleurs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Ana en chuchotant dans mon oreille. Elle est folle de toi. »

Elle me sourit et va se coller contre Ryo qui me fait un clin d'œil.

Rikiki se sent seul, il regarde sa demi portion bizarrement... je me demande à quoi il pense. Je décide donc d'aller le voir de lui demander :

« Il faut absolument utiliser leur voix pour les chœurs dans une de nos chansons.

- T'en es sur ? Je lui demande.

- Certain ! Elles ont des voix magnifique et elles savent parler Japonais donc c'est parfait !

- Si tu le dis ...

- Demain j'essaie d'écrire une nouvelle chanson, me dit-il.

- Hey ! On est en vacances ! Arrête de stresser !

- Mais ... dans peu de temps on part ! Réfléchis !

- Vous en reparlerez plus tard, on arrive ! Nous annonce Lily. »

Effectivement, nous arrivons au cinéma. Nous allons voir un film d'horreur. Enfin je crois que c'est un film d'horreur.

« Le bal de l'horreur, dit Jess. Je l'ai déjà vu !

- Avec qui ? Demande Ana. Il vient à peine de sortir.

- Tu vas sur ton ordi toi de temps en temps ? Lui demande la demi-portion avec un regard moqueur.

- Euh ... oui, souvent même.

- Bah pas assez pour dénicher tout ce qu'il te faut. Je l'ai déjà vu et à la maison.

- Tu l'as téléchargé ? demande Blondie chérie.

- Et oui !

- C'est pas bien, fait remarquer Uke.

- Bah quoi ? Dit Jess. Je n'avais rien à faire l'autre soir, donc je me suis occupée et j'ai téléchargé tous les films à l'affiche !

- Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ce site ? Demande Ana.

- Je ne te dirais pas ! Nargue la demi-portion.

- Mais euh ...

- Bon allons acheter les billets et de quoi manger, dis-je avant que sa finisse mal. »

Avec Uke et Atsuaki, nous achetons les billets, pendant que les autres achètent des bonbons, pop-corn, boissons... Puis les portes pour entrer dans la salle de projection s'ouvrent. Nous nous installons bien en face de l'écran géant. La salle se remplit vite. Je suis placé entre Blondie et Ana. A coter de Blondie il y a Télou, Atsuaki, Uke et Lily. De l'autre côté, il y a Ryo, Rikiki et sa demi-portion.

Les pubs débutent ... Ana commence déjà à gigoter a coter de moi, elle n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne position pour qu'elle soit à l'aise. Elle se calme enfin car elle a callé ses pieds sur le dossier des places devant nous et sa tête sur l'épaule de Ryo.

Je sursaute avant même que le film ne commence car je sens quelque chose de froid se poser sur mon bras. C'est la main de Blondie.

« Tu as les mains gelées, lui dis-je.

- Je sais, me répond-elle. J'ai toujours les mains froides.

- Ça va être embêtant, dis-je plutôt pour moi que pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui va être embêtant ?

- Oh rien ... »

J'aurais dû le penser et pas le dire ... si elle sait de quoi je parle je suis un homme mort !

« Explique moi de quoi tu parles, m'ordonne-t-elle.

- Oh regarde un homme à poil, dis-je pour changer de sujet en montrant la pub qui passait sur l'écran géant.

- Où ça ? Demande Ana et Jess en même temps.

- Aoi ! Ne change pas de sujet ! Dit Blondie d'un air menaçant.

- Bah ... le fait est que si tu fais souvent ça, c'est-à-dire poser ta main sur moi sans prévenir, ça va me faire sursauté à chaque fois et si on est dans la limousine et que tu fais ça je risquerai de me prendre le plafond.

- Tu réfléchis vite dit donc ! Me dit-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais très bien à quoi tu pensais ! Sale pervers !

- Je ... euh ... désolé ... sérieusement ... c'est sorti tout seul ...

- T'inquiète pas ... me dit-elle. J'ai l'habitude avec Jess et Ana ... Mais ça change pas que t'es un pervers.

- J'avoue oui ... je suis un pervers, mais que quand il le faut ! »

Je lui souris et elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle fait peur quand elle fait ça ! Le film débute et je tourne la tête pour échapper au regard de Blondie. Je sens qu'elle me regarde encore. J'aimerai savoir lire dans ses yeux comme ça je serais à quoi elle pense. Je me demande comment Ruki pour que sa demi-portion lui tombe dans les bras comme ça. Faut que je trouve et je ferai pareil avec Laurianne ... à moins qu'elle soit folle de Takeru ...

Le film parle d'une jeune fille et d'un psychopathe amoureux d'elle qui est son prof. Ce type a tué les parents de cette jeune fille et c'est retrouvé en prison. Quelques années plus tard, lors du bal de promo de cette jeune fille, il s'est évadé de prison pour la retrouver et la tuer. Mais il tue par la même occasion tous les amis et le petit ami de cette fille.

A chaque scène d'horreur on entend un petit cri aigu venant du coter de Blondie. Je sais que c'est Atsuaki mais je ne dis rien. Au bout d'un moment Ana c'est redressée dans son siège et c'est mise à parler en chuchotant :

« Télou arrête de hurler c'est que un film !

- C'est pas moi, se défend celle-ci. C'est Ruwa !

- Quoi ? Demande Ana.

- Oui c'est bien lui, je confirme. Ne fais pas attention et regarde le film ! »

Après le film, Rikiki appelle nos gardes du corps pour qu'ils s'occupent de nous amener nos vêtements à l'appartement des filles. Nous rentrons donc tranquillement. Tout le monde est à l'arrière de la limousine car le chauffeur connait le chemin.

« Vous voulez manger quoi ce soir ? Demande Jess.

- Ne te casse pas la tête, lui dit Ana. On commande des pizzas.

- Non, j'ai envie de cuisiner.

- Alors je t'aiderai, dit Uke.

- Merci. »

Jessica pose sa tête sur le torse de son Rikiki tout petit et celui-ci entoure sa taille de ses bras.

Blondie pose à nouveau sa main gelée sur moi. Je sursaute et elle dit en rigolant :

« Tu vois, tu t'es pas pris le plafond.

- Oui mais je m'y attendais un peu…

- Mais oui c'est ça, ricane-t-elle. »

Arrivés à l'appartement, Uke et Jess filent dans la cuisine, et le reste file devant la télé. Nos valises arrivent 1 heure après notre arrivée et le repas n'est toujours pas près. Je vais donc voir où s'en est car j'ai vraiment faim là.

« Vous avez bientôt fini ?

- Non, me répond Uke. Jessica m'apprend à cuisiner les quelques spécialités Lyonnaises.

- Il se débrouille bien ?

- Très bien même !

- Je peux te parler ? Dis- je alors.

- Tu veux que je sorte ? Me demande Uke.

- Non tu peux rester.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demande Jess.

- Que dois-je faire pour Blondie ?

- Et bien ... je dirais que tu dois être toi ...

- Lily m'a dit la même chose le soir de l'anniversaire d'Estelle mais être moi ne change rien. Comment Ruki a fait pour toi ?

- Il n'a rien fait, me répond-elle. C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé la première. Laurianne est différente de moi. Elle ne sait peut-être pas comment montrer les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour toi ou alors ils ne sont peut-être pas assez fort pour qu'elle soit sur de te les dire.

- Je vois, dis-je.

- Tu l'aime ? Me demande Uke.

- Je crois que oui. Mais quand je vois qu'Ana et Ryo se rapprochent petit à petit, et que Laurianne et moi on est toujours au même niveau.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me dit Jess. Ana me ressemble beaucoup, nous sommes amies d'enfance et c'est parce qu'on avait le même caractère qu'on est devenue amies. Lau, je l'ai rencontré en entrant au lycée et on est devenue amies parce qu'on a la passion. Mais je la connais suffisamment pour te dire qu'elle a un minimum de sentiments pour toi. Soit patient ...

- Nous partons bientôt ...»

Jessica baisse la tête et me dit :

« Si tu penses à ça il se peut que Lau ne veuille pas se lancer dans une relation comme celle-ci. Je sais ce qu'elle doit ressentir car je suis dans la même situation que les 4 autres.

- Les 4 autres ? Demande Uke.

- Oui, répond Jess. Ana et Reita, Lau et Aoi, Télou et Ruwa, Toi et Lily et enfin Takanori et Moi.

- Lily et moi ?

- Putain mais les mecs n'ont pas de yeux !

- Elle a raison, dis-je. La première fois qu'on a vu Lily, elle se cachait derrière Télou et là, elle parle plus que d'habitude.

- Hmm ... je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire autant de mot en une journée !

- Mais pourquoi Lily et moi ?

- Parce que t'es le seul qui reste, réplique Jess.

- Ok.

- Bon toi Aoi, ne te fais pas de souci par rapport à Lau. J'irai lui parler si tu veux mais ne t'en fais surtout pas !

- Merci, dis-je. »

Je repars dans le salon et je remarque Blondie n'est pas là.

« Où est Laurianne ?

- Elle est partie dans sa chambre parce qu'elle n'a pas fini de ranger quand nous sommes partis tout à l'heure, me répond Ana.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'ai le droit d'aller la voir.

- Oui, tu peux, répond Télou. Tu es chez toi maintenant !

- Chez moi ?

- Bah oui, vous vivez ici pour vos vacances et puis vous serrez toujours chez vous ici !

- C'est gentil, dis-je en souriant.

- Bah non, c'est normal ! Réplique Ana. »

Je pars donc dans la chambre de Blondie. Je frappe à la porte et elle vint ouvrir :

« Oui ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr, me répond-elle.

- Merci. »

Je m'assois sur son lit. Elle a apparemment tout ranger car il n'y a plus de sacs par terre.

« Tu as fini de ranger ?

- Oui ...

- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas avec les autres ?

- J'n'ai pas envie ...

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non ...

- Si tu as envie de parler je suis la hein. »

Elle se jette dans mes bras ...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ma mère vient de m'appeler ...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mon poisson rouge c'est noyé ...

- Je ... euh ... tu étais attachée à lui ?

- Oui ...

- Ah ... désolé ... »

Elle se met alors à rire si fort qu'elle en tombe en arrière sur le lit. Je la regarde, je croyais qu'elle était triste...

« Aaaaah trop fort !

- Je ne comprends plus rien ...

- Un poisson ... se noyer ? Réfléchis !

- Ah maintenant que tu me le dis comme ça oui ... tu t'es foutue de ma gueule ?

- Oui !

- C'n'est pas grave ... j'ai eu un câlin.

- Tu en veux un autre ? »

Je la regarde d'un air surprit.

« Oui ... »

Mais je n'ai pas mon câlin car je remarque qu'elle pâlie à vue d'œil.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Je ... j'ai la tête qui tourne ...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Appel les filles ... »

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle prononce car elle tombe dans mes bras. Je la dépose dans son lit et je pars chercher les filles comme elle me l'a demandé.

Je suis tellement inquiet que je parle en japonais donc juste Estelle et Jessica me comprennent. Elles me suivent dans la chambre et je leur explique ce qu'il se passe.

[En japonais]

« Elle est tombée dans mes bras comme ça, dis-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me dit Jessica. C'est sûrement un manque de sommeil. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de froid ? »

Je la regarde, mais de quoi elle parle ? Elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et elle dit :

« Parfait, embrasse-la.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas le moment !

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Fais-moi confiance.

- Tu t'es crue dans la Belle aux Bois Dormant ? demande Takanori.

- Non ! Elle fait ça souvent en ce moment. Elle dort pas beaucoup ... d'habitude on lui met un glaçon sur les lèvres mais là on a mieux.

- Comment quelque chose de froid peut la réveiller ? Je demande.

- Je ne sais pas, répond Jess. Je suppose que le froid en contact avec ses lèvres la fait réagir... En tout cas, c'est le seul truc qu'on a trouvé. Aoi ! Embrasse-la !

- Mais si elle ne veut pas que je l'embrasse.

- Je t'ai dit quoi tout à l'heure dans la cuisine et la maintenant ?

- De te faire confiance et de pas m'en faire.

- Voilà ! Alors fais ce que je te dis. »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et je me penche sur Laurianne. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et je la sens bouger. Je me recule et elle ouvre les yeux tout doucement.

[En français]

« C'est froid ... dit-elle.

- Comment ça va ? Demande Jess.

- Je ... euh ... mon poisson rouge c'est noyé. »


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : PDV Reita.

Deux jours ce sont écoulés depuis que Blondie est tombée dans les pommes et que Suguru l'a embrassée. La tension est montée et Suguru dort sur le canapé. Leur habituel jeu ne tourne plus et Blondie ignore presque Suguru.

Moi, je dors avec Ana. Heureusement qu'elle a un lit deux places. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Elle refuse que je dorme dans les draps avec elle. Donc je dors sur la couverture avec une autre sur moi. Pas pratique du tout.

Un midi, la conversation la plus redoutée arriva enfin : notre retour au Japon. Aucun de nous n'a envie de partir, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

« Comment allons-nous faire ? Demande Télou.

- J'n'en sais rien, dit Atsuaki. Mais faut trouver une solution.

- Vous pourriez venir avec nous au Japon, propose Suguru.

- On a nos études ici, réplique Jess.

- Et Lily et moi ne savons pas parler japonais, finit Ana.

- Pour le japonais ça peut s'arranger, dit Takanori. Mais pour vos études ...

- On a de l'argent de coter non ? Demande Blondie.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas ça Lau, réplique Jess. Ana et Lily ne savent pas parler japonais et cette langue ne s'apprend pas en deux semaines ! Et puis si nous allons vivre là-bas nous devrions travailler pour pouvoir toujours avoir un peu d'argent de coter.

- Pour le logement nous pourrions vous dépanner, dit Uke.

- Kai, je sais très bien que vous nous aiderez si nous venions avec vous ! Dit Jess. Mais vous avez un job et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de vous occuper de nous. Et puis que diraient nos parents s'ils savaient que dans deux semaines on part ?

- Jess, ta mère sera très compréhensive, dit Ana. Elle sait que ton rêve est d'aller vivre au Japon !

- C'est ton rêve d'aller au Japon ? demande Takanori.

- Oui, depuis que je suis en 4ème, répond Jess. Mais ce n'est pas mon rêve qui compte en premier. Si je pars, c'est avec mes amies et si elles ne partent pas, moi non plus.

- Tu serais prête à sacrifier ton rêve pour tes amies, constate Suguru. Wouah ... qu'elle belle preuve d'amour.

- Jess, les Gazetto nous proposent d'aller avec eux au Japon, commence Blondie. Combien de filles sur Terre ont cette chance ?

- Aucune, répond Uke.

- A part vous, je finis. Je sais que c'est un dur choix à faire. Mais si nous voulons rester amis et toi si tu veux rester avec Taka', il faut que vous veniez. C'est le seul moyen. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre, et vous non plus, de venir au Japon une fois par mois.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas tout plaquer comme ça ! S'obstine-t-elle. J'ai tous mes repères ici. Mes études ne sont pas finies. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie et vous, vous nous proposez d'aller vivre au Japon. Ce n'est pas un truc à prendre à la légère !

- Mais nous le savons bien Jess, réplique Ana. Mais si tu ne leur laisse pas le temps d'expliquer leur proposition comment peux-tu savoir si tu fais le bon choix à rester ici ou à aller au Japon ?

- Merci Ana, dit Uke avec un doux sourire. Pour le logement, comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un problème. Vous pouvez vivre avec nous. Pour vos études, Jess, Lau et Télou peuvent les continuer là-bas. Vous parlez couramment le japonais donc vous serez accueillies bras ouvert dans les lycées. Pour les études d'Ana et Lily, ce n'est non plus pas un problème. A Tôkyô, il y a quelques lycées français qui apprennent le japonais en cours supplémentaire ou si vous préférez, nous pouvons vous l'apprendre.

- Et si tu t'inquiètes pour ta famille Jess, ça non plus ce n'est pas un problème, dit Takanori en souriant. Les sites français marchent très bien au Japon.

- Je pense que nous avons toutes besoin d'un temps de réflexions, dit Blondie.

- Et puis, nous devons prévenir nos parents, dit Télou.

- Alors tu en pense quoi Jessica ? Je demande

- Je vais y réfléchir, répond-elle. Et toi Lily ?

- Si vous y allez, je vous suis, dit-elle. »

La discussion se clôt et nous finissons de manger en silence.

Plus personne ne reparle de ça pendant 3 jours.

Takanori passe son temps devant des feuilles à gribouiller des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire. Suguru et moi nous essayons de composer notre prochaine musique, mais rien ne sort. Lily et Ana ont décidé d'apprendre le japonais, donc elles passent leur temps avec Atsuaki et Uke, dans les livres de cours de Jess, Télou et Blondie. Jessica passe son temps en cuisine ou dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique et surfer sur le net. Lau et Télou aident Atsu' et Uke sur l'écriture française, car il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas au point sur ça.

Au bout du 3ème jour, les filles disent qu'elles ont enfin réfléchi et qu'elles veulent bien nous faire part de leur décision. Je me souviens qu'elles s'étaient enfermées dans une chambre un après-midi et qu'elles en n'étaient pas ressorties avant plusieurs heures.

« Nous avons bien réfléchi et surtout bien discuté entre nous, commence Ana.

- Mais nous avons décidé de vous suivre, dit Jess. Malgré les gros changements qu'il va y avoir.

- C'est vrai ? S'extasie Suguru.

- Oui ! Confirme Blondie.

- Mais nous ne partirons pas en même temps que vous, dit Jess.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Takanori.

- Nous avons plusieurs choses à régler avant de partir, explique Ana. Comme mettre l'appartement à vendre ou à louer ... nous ne savons pas encore. Nous avons aussi nos changement de papier à faire ... c'est compliquer un déménagement dans un autre pays.

- Pour ce qui est de nos meubles ... continue Jess. Nous les vendrons et laisserons le nécessaire dans l'appartement pour les prochains occupants. Nous vous rejoindrons au Japon dans 1 mois voire 2. Nous ne pouvons pas vous dire quand exactement.

- 2 mois ? S'exclame Takanori. Mais je ne vais pas tenir 2 mois !

- Bah tu feras un effort, parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, réplique Jess. Je te signale que je suis dans le même état que toi ! Et puis ça se trouve ça dura moins de temps que prévu.

- Bon je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment d'autres possibilités, je constate. Donc faites ce que vous avez à faire et n'oubliez pas de nous prévenir quand vous arrivez.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a bien réfléchi et on a trouvé un truc qui pourrait marcher pour qu'on est des nouvelles de vous tous les jours ...

- Tous les jours ? S'exclame Suguru.

- Oui, répliqua Blondie. Rikiki a dit que les sites français marchent au Japon donc ... Skype

- Quoi ? Je demande.

- Je reviens, dit Jess.

- Skype, répète Blondie. Vous verrez, Jess va vous expliquer.

- Ça sert à quoi ? Demande Uke.

- C'est un logiciel pour parler en direct avec des gens, explique Jess en revenant son ordinateur portable à la main.

- T'es connectée ? Demande Ana.

- Oui, répond Jess. Il y a David aussi.

- David ? Le mec de l'anniversaire ? Demande Suguru.

- Oui ... répond Jess. Venez voir. »

Elle pose l'ordi sur la petite table et s'agenouille devant. On se met derrière elle. Jess nous explique comment ça marche et comment l'installer sur un ordinateur. Ce n'est pas vraiment fait pareil avec nos ordis, mais je pense que nous allons nous en sortir. Elle nous créé un compte Skype pour le groupe et la rentra dans ses contacts. Puis de notre nouveau compte elle rentra les adresses de Blondie, Ana et Télou. Lily n'a pas d'adresse. Nous regardons Jessica faire et après elle va sur un autre site, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est parce que je ne comprends pas l'écriture française.

« C'est un site pour logement à louer, nous explique-t-elle. Je vais mettre l'appartement à louer dès maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu ne le vends pas ? Lui demanda Uke.

- Simple et bonne raison : pour avoir des sous régulièrement ... répond-elle avec un sourire.

- Vous êtes obsédées par l'argent, constate Suguru.

- Non pas du tout, réplique Jess. Vu que nous sommes majeurs, nos parents nous donnent plus d'argent de poche donc il faut qu'on se débrouille pour avoir de l'argent. Pour cette appartement ce sont nos parents qui nous l'on acheter. Mais si nous venons vivre avec vous, nous allons avoir besoin d'argent et nous ne pouvons pas bosser car nous aurons nos études. Donc un appartement à louer rapporte de l'argent tous les mois.

- Tu serais pas une intello toi ? Je lui demande.

- Non, répond-elle. L'intello c'est Lau ... elle a toujours eu de meilleur résultat que moi. Mais moi j'ai toujours eu le don de réfléchir vite.

- Ah ok.

- Comment tu fais pour le site de logement ? Demande Takanori.

- C'est simple ... »

Jessica passe plusieurs heures sur son ordinateur à expliquer les différents sites sur lesquels elle va et comment ils marchent. Chacune des filles sont reparties à son occupation. Jessica, elle, reste dans le salon avec son ordi à expliquer les diverses fonctions de Skype. Ana part dans sa chambre et je la suis.

« Ça va ? je lui demande.

- Pas trop ...

- Qu'est-ce qui il y a ?

- Je vais devoir appeler mes parents pour leur dire que je vais partir vivre au Japon le mois prochain ... ça va être dur.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

- Prend moi dans tes bras s'il te plaît.

- Ça je le fais quand tu veux ! »

Je m'assois sur son lit et elle se calle sur mes genoux. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou, une main dans mon dos l'autre sur mon torse. Je la serre contre moi et nous ne parlons pas pendant un long moment. Plusieurs heures auraient pues passées, je n'en ai rien à faire. Son doux parfum envahit la chambre. J'étais dans son espace à elle et j'aime cet endroit. Elle rompt le silence par un soupire :

« Comment vais-je faire sans toi Rei' ? me demande-t-elle.

- Je suis sûr que tu iras bien. Ça va passer vite ne t'en fais pas. Et puis grâce à Skype nous aurons des nouvelles tous les jours. Et Jess a dit qu'on pouvait même se voir ...

- Oui mais pas se toucher ...

- Je sais ...

- J'aime être dans tes bras ... Je ne veux pas être loin de toi !

- On n'a pas le choix mon ange ... j'ai pas envie non plus d'être loin de toi ... mais c'est comme ça.

- Rei' ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

- Oui je t'aime plus que tout !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as encore jamais embrassé ?

- Je ... euh ... je sais pas ... »

Elle se redresse et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux verts sont remplis de larmes.

« Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et j'obéis à sa demande. Je me rapproche de son visage et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je m'écarte légèrement et remarque qu'elle a fermé les yeux. Elle se rapproche de moi, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et approfondi ce baiser. Je sens sa main dans mon dos s'accrocher à mon t-shirt et je la serre encore plus fort contre moi.

Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, mais l'approche de notre retour au Japon arrive à grand pas et je décide de rompre ce baiser en douceur.

« Nous ne devons pas aller plus loin, dis-je. Sinon le moment où on sera séparé sera encore plus douloureux.

- Je sais ... mais je t'aime et je ne peux plus laisser mes sentiments cacher au fond de moi ...

- Je te comprends ! »

Notre dernière semaine en France passe très vite, malheureusement. Pour notre dernière soirée avec les filles avant qu'elles ne nous rejoignent au Japon, Jessica et Uke se sont surpassés en cuisine. Nous dégustons toutes sortes de spécialités françaises. Les filles ont organisé une sorte de soirée d'au revoir.

Cette nuit-là, je ne dors pas. J'entends la musique dans la chambre de Jessica qui est juste à coter. J'en conclu qu'elle non plus ne dort pas. Ça va sûrement être plus dur pour elle et Takanori. Je ne sais pas si Ana dort alors je ne bouge pas du lit. Je reste là, à contempler le plafond. Elle m'a enfin autorisé à dormir dans les draps avec elle, donc elle est collée à moi.

Quand le matin arrive, je me lève la tête dans le cul.

« Tu n'as pas dormir toi ! Constate Taka'.

- Tu parles, mais tu as la même gueule que moi.

- Je sais, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Jessica n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, je n'arrivais pas à la calmer. Du coup, là, elle dort.

- Ah ok.

- Uke a préparé le petit déjeuner venez, nous dit Sugu' en arrivant. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers la table, il manque juste Ana et Jess. Blondie a la tête dans son bol et ne mange pas. Télou a les jambes repliés vers sa poitrine et ne mange pas non plus. Lily grignote sans vraiment manger. Atsuaki mange légèrement, Uke semble être le seul à avoir un minimum d'appétit, quant à Suguru, Takanori et moi, nous ne mangeons pas. Dix minutes plus tard Ana apparait, le regard vide d'expression. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle sombre dans les larmes. Que dois-je faire pour la calmer ? Je regarde désespérément Takanori qui me lance un regard désolé. Il n'a pas réussi avec Jessica cette nuit comment peut-il m'aider ? Jessica arrive et on voit qu'elle a pleuré. C'est autour de Takanori de se lever et de prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras. Ana s'installe sur mes genoux, je lui propose de manger quelque chose mais elle refuse. De même pour Jessica.

« Vous avez intérêt de manger quand nous serons partis, dit Uke.

- J'y veillerai, dit Lily.

- Merci, dis-je. Parce que si elles ne mangent pas pendant un mois elles risqueraient de tomber malade.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Lily.

- A qu'elle heure est votre train pour Paris ? Demande Blondie.

- 10 heures, répond Takanori.

- Et l'avion pour le Japon ?

- 13 heures 30, répond Suguru

- Ok.

- Vous devriez aller vous préparer, nous dit Lily.

- Elle a raison, dit Uke. »

Chacun part de son coter pour se préparer. Après que tout le monde se soit préparé nous partons pour la gare. Le temps des « au revoir » est arrivé. Suguru serre Blondie dans ses bras et je suis surpris de voir quelques larmes couler sur leurs joues. Ils ne se sont presque pas parler ces deux dernières semaines. Atsuaki serre Télou dans ses bras. Takanori et Jessica s'embrassent. De même pour Ana et moi. Uke dépose un léger bisou sur la joue de Lily qui le regarde, choquée, mais elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

C'est difficile de leur dire au revoir, mais les retrouvailles seront meilleures et je pourrais enfin dévoiler la totalité des sentiments que j'ai pour Ana. Qui sait, peut-être que Suguru fera pareil avec Blondie ...


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publier pendant plus d'une semaine, j'étais en pleine épreuve de BAC Blanc et par conséquent, j'ai tout laissé de côté.  
J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous m'excuserez pour ce gros retard !  
Sur-ce, on reprend les bonnes habitudes avec un chapitre par jour (sauf en cas de problèmes majeurs).**_

_**Bonne Lecture ~**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**PDV Uruha**

Nous montons dans le train en silence. C'est dur pour chacun d'entre nous, mais nous devons nous reprendre pour leurs montrer que nous sommes fort. Takanori est encore devant sa feuille à chercher cette chanson. Uke a pris son MP3 et écoute de la musique. Suguru et Ryo cherchent encore à composer cette même chanson. Quant à moi, je regarde le paysage défiler sous mes yeux.

Je repense à ce mois passé en leur compagnie. C'est fou de s'attacher à des personnes comme ça. Je me demande encore comment on a fait pour devenir aussi proche de cinq jeunes filles françaises. Comme quoi, les coups de foudres amicales existent aussi.

Les deux heures et demie de train passent lentement, je m'ennuie. Takanori n'écrit rien, Suguru et Ryo ont posé leurs instruments car ils ne trouvent pas d'inspiration et Uke dort.

« Atsu', ça va ? Me demande Suguru.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux et vous ça va ?

- Non, Blondie me manque déjà, répond-il.

- Moi non plus ça ne va pas, répond Ryo.

- Takanori ? Dis-je.

- Oui ?

- Ça va ?

- Non, j'n'ai pas d'inspi', répond-il d'un air absent.

- Pourquoi tu veux absolument écrire une chanson ?

- Demande à Suguru !

- Sugu' ?

- Il veut écrire une chanson et avoir sa demi portion et Blondie dans les chœurs car elles ont une belle voix d'après lui.

- J'ai remarqué la même chose que lui, fait remarquer Ryo. Quand elles chantaient dans la limousine.

- C'est vrai, dis-je. Mais tu sais que tu as un mois pour ça ?

- Voir deux, rappelle-t-il.

- Un mois voire deux ...

- Oui je sais, répond-il. Mais en ce moment j'ai du mal, mes pensées sont ailleurs.

- Et où ça ? demande Suguru.

- Avec Elle, répond Taka'.

- Tu l'aime vraiment hein ? Demande Ryo avec un sourire

- Oui et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! D'habitude je m'attache à personne et la me voilà avec une petite amie. Je me reconnais plus.

- C'est l'amour, lui dit Ryo. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison n'a pas.

- Ah c'est beau l'amour ! dit Suguru rêveusement.

- Oui et non, dit Taka'. Ça peut faire souffrir ... comme maintenant et le mois entier qu'on va passer sans elles.

- Au fait, me dit Ryo. Tu en es où avec Télou ?

- Je ne sais pas ... elle semble repousser les sentiments qu'elle a ... donc je dirais qu'on en est au niveau ... « ami ».

- Je vois, et toi Suguru ?

- J'n'en sais rien du tout, dit-il. Blondie est vraiment compliquée. Mais dès que je la revois je lui dis tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. »

Nous arrivons à Paris vers 12h15. Deux taxis nous attendent pour nous conduire à l'aéroport. Ryo, Suguru et Takanori montent dans un des taxis et Uke et moi montons dans l'autre. On met une heure pour atteindre l'aéroport car il y a du monde sur les routes. Il nous reste donc 15 minutes avant notre départ. J'ai toujours détesté prendre l'avion.

Nous montons dans l'avion et nous allons aux places de première classe. Il y a six sièges et un genre de petite table. Ryo, Uke et Takanori se sont mis face à Suguru et moi. Le décollage est toujours le même, il me fait toujours un effet bizarre au creux de l'estomac. Je décide donc de dormir car le voyage aller être long, 11 heures au total.

Je ferme les yeux et le sommeil vient à moi rapidement.

Je rêve de ce mois passé avec elle. Son sourire me hante. Je la vois rire avec ses amies et elle s'amuse ... son rire s'éloigne... puis le vide total ...

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde ma montre ... cela fait deux bonnes heures que nous avons quitté la France.

Une jeune femme est là, devant nous et elle nous regarde avec insistance.

_[En français]  
_  
« Excusez-moi, dit-elle. Vous êtes le groupe The Gazette ?

- Oui.

- Serait-il possible d'avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît, demande-t-elle. La petite sœur d'un ami à moi est fan de vous.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demande Takanori

- Jessica, répond la jeune femme.

- Et son frère comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Kévin, pourquoi ? Demande la jeune femme.

- Qu'elle âge à Jessica ? Demande Ryo.

- 18 ans.

- Bien ... nous allons vous faire un autographe pour elle, dit Takanori.

_[En japonais]_

- Peu importe si c'est Elle, dit-il. »

Il signe un petit bout de papier et écrit « je t'aime » en japonais.

_[En japonais]_

« Nous verrons bien si c'est Elle, dit-il avec un sourire.

_[En français]_

- Tenez Mademoiselle. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas de papier plus grand. Maintenant j'aimerai que vous nous laissiez nous sommes encore en vacances.

- Oh oui, dit-elle gênée. Pardon de vous avoir déranger. »

Quand elle fut partie les questions fusent :

« Tu crois que c'est la même Jessica que celle qu'on connaît ? Demande Ryo.

- C'est la petite amie du vigil de McDo ? Demande Suguru.

- Vous pouvez la fermer ? Demande Takanori.

- Dans combien de temps on arrive d'après vous ? Demande Uke.

- Quelqu'un a un chewing-gum ? Je demande. »

Takanori nous regarde tous avec haine puis s'exclame :

« Mais vous allez la fermer oui ? On aura nos réponses concernant cet autographe quand nous pourrons être en contact avec les filles. On arrivera quand on arrivera et non, personne n'a de chewing-gum. Maintenant, silence.

**PDV Kai**

Takanori a dit tout rapidement. Il s'emble énervé de devoir attendre un mois sa petite amie. C'est dur pour lui et faut le comprendre.

C'est long ... d'habitude nous rigolons et parlons de tout et de rien ... mais là ... tout est différent.

Cette envie folle de crier me revient soudainement. Je prends mon mp3 et l'écoute encore et encore. Les musiques passent en boucle dans mes oreilles. Mais les heures ne passent pas aussi vite.

Takanori, Ryo et Suguru dorment. Atsuaki regarde dehors. Il fait noir. Quelle heure est-il ? Je n'en sais rien. A chaque voyage dans un autres pays, je perds la notion du temps à cause du décalage horaire.

L'avion atterri enfin. Atsuaki et moi devons réveiller les marmottes. Nous descendons de l'avion et Saito, le frère de Takanori nous attend avec Kiki.

« Saito-chan ! Dit Takanori en prenant son grand frère dans ses bras. Comment ça va grand frère ?

- Je vais bien et toi Taka-chan ? Répond Saito.

- Oh ... pas très bien ...

- Explique-moi tout.

- Tu verras dans un mois ! Rends-moi mon chien. »

Takanori récupère son chien et le serre fort dans ses bras :

« Ah tu m'as manqué Kiki ! »

Pour toute réponse, son petit chihuahua aboie.

Nous montons dans la limousine qui nous ramène chez nous. Notre villa, à quelques kilomètres de Tôkyô, est sur une falaise pas très haute ... non loin du Mont Fuji.

Nous rentrons et chacun file dans sa chambre. Nous déposons nos affaires vrac et nous revenons directement dans le salon.

« Il n'y a pas moyen faut tout changer ici avant qu'Elles arrivent, dit Suguru.

- Je suis d'accord ! Dit Ryo. Il faut changer la plus part des meubles abîmés.

- C'est la faute à qui si ils sont abîmés ? Rétorque Taka'. Ce n'est pas moi qui organise des fêtes avec Miyavi ou je ne sais qui !

- Ne dis pas que tu ne t'es pas amusé, dit Suguru.

- J'n'ai pas dit ça ! Réplique Takanori. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vos fêtes on abîmées la villa !

- Bon les gars au boulot ! S'exclame Atsuaki.

- LET'S GO ! Hurle Reita. »

Nous avons décidé de changer un certain nombre de meuble abîmés à cause des soirées organisées par Ryo et Suguru avec Miyavi, Alice Nine, SUG ou même An Cafe ...

Ce mois allait passer très vite !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : PDV Externe**

Durant ce mois que les filles et les Gazetto passent chacun dans leur pays, il y a quelques problèmes d'ordre familial de chaque côté.

Ruki s'est disputé avec Saito, son frère, parce qu'il ne veut pas lui dire ce qu'il y va avoir dans un mois. Frustrant ainsi son frère et s'énervant lui-même pour au final, rien.

Laurianne s'est disputée avec ses parents parce qu'ils n'acceptent pas le fait qu'elle et ses amies ont décidé de partir pour le Japon. Ses parents disent que Laurianne est trop immature pour partir dans un pays où elle ne connait personne. Sauf que Laurianne a expliqué à ses parents qu'elle connait les Gazetto mais qu'ils refusent d'y croire. Quoi de plus logique, me direz-vous ?

Les parents d'Anastasia ne comprennent pas pourquoi leur fille a décidé de partir alors qu'elle ne connait rien au Japon. Celle-ci a expliqué que ses amies connaissent ce pays et qu'elle apprendra la langue petit à petit, soit à son rythme.

Reita a annoncé à sa sœur que dans un mois sa petite amie de France va venir habiter au Japon avec ses amies. Sa sœur l'a disputé tel un gamin car elle est choquée d'apprendre que son frère a choisi une fille qui ne connaît rien aux coutumes japonaises.

Les autres n'ont aucuns problèmes avec leur famille.

Les Gazetto ont décidé de refaire leur villa pour pouvoir accueillir les jeunes françaises dans de bonnes conditions. Sachant qu'elles sont un peu comme eux, du genre à s'acheter tous ce qui leur plaît, ils ont due agrandir la pièce qu'ils appellent « garde de robe ». Ils y ont rajouté des placards et différents meubles.

Les filles vendent leur meubles de leur côté. Tout va vite et elles s'en réjouissent car elles pourront sûrement partir plus tôt que prévu. Elles font des cartons qu'elles enverront à l'aide d'un ami déménageur aux parents d'Angélique. Celui-ci a fait de grosses réductions pour les filles car il les aime bien et qu'elles vont manquer à tout le monde.

Grâce à l'idée de Jessica, les Gazetto et les filles peuvent garder contact malgré le décalage horaire. Les Gazetto ont caché le fait qu'ils renouvellent tout chez eux pour leur arrivée. Anastasia et Angélique apprennent toujours le japonais grâce à l'aide de Jessica, Estelle et Laurianne. Elles ont décidé d'essayer de parler tout le temps en japonais pour que l'apprentissage de la langue soit plus simple.

Les jours passent et nos jeunes amis veulent ardemment se retrouver.

[Dans le salon des filles]

« Putain !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jess ? Lui demande Laurianne.

- J'en ai marre !

- Mais de quoi ? Demande Anastasia.

- Je ne trouve pas !

- Tu ne trouves pas quoi ? Demande Estelle.

- Les photos de l'anniversaire !

- Ah ... je les ai encore sur l'appareil photo si tu veux, lui dit Anastasia.

- Oui je veux bien, merci ! »

Jessica s'énerve pour rien et à n'importe quel moment. Le manque de son petit-ami se ressent par son comportement et ses amis ne lui en tiennent pas rigueur.

Les filles passent leur temps dans sur leur ordinateur à régler quelque petits détails importants pour leur déménagement ou alors elles se détendent. Tous les cartons de déménagements sont faits et partent deux jours avant les filles, soit demain.

« A quelle heure viennent les déménageurs demain ? Demande Anastasia.

- En milieu de matinée, répond Laurianne.

- Ok ...

- On va bientôt les retrouver ! S'exclame Jessica.

- Oui et vivement qu'on y soit ! Rétorque Laurianne. J'en ai marre d'attendre !

- Hâte de revoir ton cher Aoi ? Demande Estelle en ricanant.

- Oh oui ! Répond-elle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il allait autant me manquer !»

Les filles parlent que des Gazetto et du déménagement. Elles ont hâte d'y être et de pouvoir serrer leurs amis ou petit ami dans leurs bras.

[Dans la chambre de Ruki]

« Ryo arrête avec cette peinture ! Hurle Ruki. Tu commences à me faire chier.

- Oh ! Mais le petit Rikiki est de plus en plus autoritaire ! Ricane Aoi.

- C'est toi qui as décidé de repeindre ta chambre ! Rétorque Reita. Donc ne viens pas te plaindre !

- N'empêche, dit Kai, j'aime bien les couleurs que tu as choisi Takanori.

- Merci Uke ... Ryo arrête de me mettre de la peinture sur le visage !

- T'as peur que ta chérie ne te reconnaisse pas avec tout cette peinture sur ton petit visage d'ange, se moque Ryo.

- Oh la ferme ! »

Les Gazetto ont à présent refais toute la villa. Ils veulent que tout soit parfais avant leur arriver et c'est plutôt réussi. Ils leur restent plus qu'à tout ranger et tout nettoyer en deux jours.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, les déménageurs viennent chercher les cartons des filles pour les expédier au Japon dans la villa des Gazetto. Au moment où les déménageurs passent, les filles doivent abandonner l'appartement pour partir dans leur famille respective pendant les deux jours qu'ils leur restent à vivre en France, car l'appartement n'est plus capable d'accueillir 5 jeunes filles.

Pendant ces deux jours, les filles disent au revoir à leur famille et jurent de revenir souvent en France.

Le moment du départ temps attendu arrive. Chacune des filles arrivent avec leurs parents à la gare. Elles disent un dernier au revoir et partent avec leurs plus beaux sourires pour Paris.

« LET'S GO ! Hurle Anastasia.

- Oui c'est parti ! S'exclame Jessica. »

Elles sont dans le train et essaient de s'occuper pendant ses deux heures de trajet. La France défile sous leurs yeux remplis de joie.

« Nous allons enfin les retrouver ! S'extasie Laurianne.

- Ils nous attendront à l'aéroport à Tôkyô ? Demande Estelle.

- Oui c'est ce qui est prévu, répond Jessica. »

Le portable d'Anastasia vibre et elle annonce qu'elle a reçu un message. Le problème c'est qu'il est écrit en calligraphie.

« Ryo ? Demande celle-ci.

- Probablement, fait voir, lui dit Jessica.

- Traduit s'il te plaît. »

« _Coucou mon ange, je ne sais pas si vous êtes déjà parties ! Ce SMS me coûtera sûrement la peau du cul mais il en vaut la peine. Préviens Jessica que son beau-frère sera là ! Bisous je t'aime !_ » Lit Jessica.

« Mon beau-frère ?

- Houlà ! Qu'est-ce que te réserve Rikiki ? Ricane Laurianne.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça me fait peur !

- Ne t'en fais pas Jess, dit Anastasia, j'en suis sûre que c'est juste une petite rencontre et que son frère veut juste te connaître.

- Possible ... »

Après le train, les filles vont à l'aéroport et prennent leur avion direction le Japon.

« ADIEU FRANCE ! Hurle Laurianne »

Elles décollent en direction du Japon, le sourire aux lèvres et une appréhension quant à leur avenir.

Les filles décident de se reposer un peu durant le voyage en avion car il va être long. Tout passe très vite, car elles dorment et elles s'amusent.

Au bout de 11 heures de vol, elles arrivent enfin au Japon ...


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : PDV Jessica.

Nous descendons de l'avion et là devant nos yeux ... ils sont là. Ils avancent vers nous avec un autre homme, sûrement mon beau-frère. Il a une étrange ressemblance avec Takanori, le même regard, la même forme des lèvres et ... presque la même taille.

[En français]

« Bienvenue au Japon les filles, dit Kai avec un magnifique sourire. »

[En japonais]

« Tu peux parler japonais s'il te plais, dit le frère de Takanori.

- Saito-chan, deux de ces filles ne savent pas parler japonais, lui dit Takanori. Viens ma chérie, me dit-il ensuite. La limousine nous attend.

- Ta chérie ? Demande Saito.

- Oui, je te présente Jessica. Ma chérie, voici Saito, mon grand frère. »

Je m'incline devant lui en signe de respect puis lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Elle comprend notre langue ? Demande Saito.

- Oh la ferme ! »

Takanori me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement. Ses lèvres m'ont manquées et je ne peux résister aux larmes plus longtemps. Je m'effondre dans ses bras.

[En français]

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Et puis, mon rêve vient de se réaliser. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- Alors c'est le mien aussi, me répond-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. »

A chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, j'ai cette sensation de douceur et ce frisson qui parcourent mon corps. J'aime ce contacte et je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois qu'Ana pleure dans les bras et Reita. Lau est également dans les bras d'Aoi. Uruha a enfin embrassé Télou. Lily et Kai sont simplement côte à côte sans bouger.

« Dis Taka' dis-je toujours en français. Ton frère n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant pour nous.

- Je sais, me répondit-il. Je ne l'ai pas prévenu.

- Pourquoi ?

- La sœur de Ryo lui a passé un savon quand elle a su, m'annonce-t-il. Alors je ne voulais du jugement de mon frère.

- Je vois ...

- Nous rentrons directement à la maison et puis il y a une surprise pour vous là-bas.

- Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que sait?

- C'est une surprise ! »

Nous allons tous à la limousine. A l'intérieur je me retrouve entre Takanori et Saito. J'ignore encore s'il m'apprécie ou pas, et franchement pour l'instant c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Je me blottis contre Taka' et il m'entoure de ses bras d'une façon protectrice. Je souris et je pousse un soupir de bien-être.

Après une demi-heure de route dans Tokyo, nous sortons enfin de cette grande ville et nous prenons le chemin en direction du Mont Fuji. Je regarde Takanori, intriguée et il me sourit.

Nous arrivons enfin devant une grande villa et je suis émerveillée par tant de beauté.

[En français]

« Nous sommes arrivés, annonce Kai.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Ana. Vous vivez ici ?

- Oui mon ange, répond Reita

- Wouah ! Notre appartement n'est rien à côté de ça.

- C'est plus Notre appartement, je rappel. »

Nous descendons de la limousine et entrons dans la villa. C'est immense et magnifique. Takanori et les autres nous conduisent au salon et à notre grande surprise il est déjà occuper par 7 personnes.

[En japonais]

« Je suis désolé, nous dit Aoi. Il y a que Takeru qui a pu venir, le reste du groupe ne pouvait pas.

- Wouah ! »

C'est le seul mot qui sort de notre bouche. Nous sommes face au groupe Alice Nine, à Miyavi et à Takeru. J'hallucine !

[En français]

« C'est ça votre surprise ?

- Bienvenue chez vous, me répond-il. »

J'entends aboyer et je me retourne. Je vois le chien de Takanori lui sauter dessus.

[En japonais]

« Stop Kiki, lui dis son maître et il s'arrêta tout de suite.

- Qu'il est mignon !

- C'est qu'un chien, me dit une voix. »

Je fais face à cette voix qui est celle de Nao. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et il me sourit de ce sourire que j'admire tant chez lui.

« Je sais que c'est qu'un chien, dis-je. Mais c'est celui de Takanori

- Et en quoi ça le rend plus important ? Me demande Miyavi.

- Ils ne sont pas au courant eux aussi, me chuchote Taka' à l'oreille.

- Pas de ça avec nous Ruki ! Avertit Shou.

- Bon si vous nous expliquiez qui sont ces filles ? Demande Hiroto.

- C'est simple, dit Reita. Elle (en montrant Ana) c'est ma petite amie !

- Quoi ? S'exclame Nao.

- Cris pas imbécile ! s'exclame Aoi. Elle (en montrant Lau) c'est ma Blondie chérie. S'il y en a un qui pose ses mains sur elle, je le tus, pigé ?

- Et celle-là ? demande Saga en me désignant.

- Pas touche, dit Rei'. Elle est déjà prise !

- Il y en a bien une de libre ? Demande Nao.

- Réfléchis un peu, dis-je. Nous sommes 5 et nous venons vivre chez les Gazetto !

- C'est pas drôle, boude Nao.

- Rien n'est drôle avec toi, ricane Takeru. »

[En français]

« Quelqu'un peut traduire je pige rien moi ! Dit Ana »

[En japonais]

« Bon les mecs on y va, annonce Tora.

- Oui, confirme Nao. On a un album à enregistrer !

- C'est vrai ? Je m'extasie.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demande Hiroto.

- Il sort quand ?

- En fin d'année, répond Shou. Tu aimes bien notre musique ?

- Oh oui ! Répond Takanori à ma place. Elle connaît vos musiques par cœur !

- C'est vrai ? S'exclame Nao.

- Hmm ...

- C'est génial ! Hurle-t-il

- Bon aller ! A plus ! Dit Tora en embarquant le groupe. »

Alice Nine part et il ne reste plus que Miyavi et Takeru.

« Moi aussi j'y vais. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance les filles ! Annonce Takeru. »

Il s'incline et part à son tour. Il ne reste plus que Miyavi. Je le regarde un moment et le vois ouvrir sa bouche puis la refermer. Je penche la tête sur le coter et il me regarde. Son regard en dit long, il a une étincelle que ne je connais pas. Je me tourne vers Takanori qui me sourit chaleureusement. La voix de Miyavi me fait sursauter :

« Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai ... euh ... un truc à faire. »

Personne ne pose de question et il part à son tour. Je me tourne vers le reste du groupe et je vois qu'il manque quelques personnes. Reita et Ana ont disparu, Lau aussi ...

Un cri me fait sursauter. Décidément tout me fait peur en ce moment ! J'essaie de savoir d'où vient ce cri. Il me s'emble avoir reconnu la voix de Lau. Je monte les escaliers pour aller voir à l'étage si c'est là que le cri vient. J'avance dans le couloir et ...

[En japonais]

« Ah tu es là ! S'exclame Lau.

- Mais t'es folle toi ! Je hurle. Tu m'as fait peur !

- Pauvre toi ! Ricane-t-elle. Viens voir au lieu de te plaindre ! »

Elle me prend par la main et m'entraîne dans une chambre, ou plutôt une pièce remplit d'armoires et de meubles en tout genre.

« Regarde, me dit-elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois regarder ?

- C'est la garde de robe des Gazetto ! Tous leurs vêtements depuis leur début sur scène ! N'est-ce pas génial ?

- Ce sont que des vêtements ! Dis-je.

- Oui mais pas n'importe quels vêtements !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fouillé ?

- On est chez nous non ?

- Oui mais c'est leurs affaires personnels !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie par moment ! »

Elle repart dans son exploration des placards. Je remarque que des étiquettes sont collées sur chaque armoire. Des noms sont indiqués. « _Aoi ... Ruki ... Reita ... Uruha ... Kai ... Laurianne ... _»

« Laurianne ? Dis-je à voix haute.

- Hmm c'est moi ! Dit-elle.

- Non ... dis-je à moitié perdu dans mes pensées.

- Si c'est moi !

- Ah mais chut ! Je lis juste les noms sur les armoires.

- Les noms sur les armoires ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Oui regarde ! Il y a nos noms sur ces armoires !

- A ouais ! C'est cool ! Ils ont pensé à nous.

- Encore heureux qu'on ait pensé à vous, dit une voix qui me fait sursauter (encore). »

Je me retourne et je vois Aoi.

« Idiot ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je hurle.

- Oh désolé, dit-il. Je vois que vous avez trouvé la garde de robe.

- Elle a trouvé, je rectifie en désignant Lau.

- Oui c'est moi qui ai trouvé ! Dit-elle.

- On a rajouté des armoires pour que vous puissiez mettre vos vêtements.

- C'est mignon ! S'extasie Lau.

- C'est vrai, je dis. Vous avez pensé à nous et c'est mignon parce qu'en général les mecs ne pensent pas !

- Serais-tu entrain de dire que nous sommes cons ? Demande Aoi.

- Mais oui mon cher ! Vous êtes cons ! Même très cons !

- Je me sens légèrement insulté, boude-t-il.

- Mais non mon Sugu-chéri, dit Lau d'une voix attendrissante. Ce qu'elle voulait dire c'est que tu es Le roi des cons ! »

J'explose de rire quand je vois Aoi sourire à cette remarque et prendre Lau dans ses bras et lui dire merci. Il la fait tourner et elle rigole. Je ne les ai jamais vu comme ça et je pense que ce mois passé loin l'un de l'autre leur ont montré qu'ils s'aiment vraiment. Je suis heureuse pour eux et je souhaite que leur bonheur dur longtemps. Je les laisse entre eux et repart dans le salon.

Arrivée en bas, dans le salon, il n'y a plus personne. Je décide donc de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un. Je traverse le salon pour passer la porte qui est à l'autre bout. Elle donne sur une salle à manger gigantesque. La table de verre est magnifique, les chaises assorties aussi sont magnifiques. Des katanas sont accrochée aux murs qui sont recouverts d'une peinture crème.

J'ouvre ensuite la porte qui est à ma droite. Elle donne sur la cuisine. Je souris à la vue de cette pièce. Propre et bien rangée. Équipée telle une cuisine d'un grand chef. Je suis heureuse, je vais pouvoir faire à manger dans de bonne condition ... comme quand nous étions à Lyon.

Il y a une autre porte ... cette maison est un vrai labyrinthe ! Celle-ci de porte donne sur un couloir. Le couloir où j'ai monté les escaliers auparavant.

Je décide donc de remonter les escaliers. Lau n'est plus dans la garde de robe et toutes les portes du couloir sont ouvertes.

« Ah tu es là, dit Takanori. Je me demandais où tu étais passée ! »

Il a passé sa tête dans l'encadrement d'une porte et me sourit bêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je lui demande.

- Viens, je vais te montrer, me dit-il. »

J'entre dans la pièce, c'est sa chambre. De couleur rouge et séparée au milieu d'une bande noir. Elle est magnifique. Son lit à deux places a une couverture rouge et des oreillers noirs, le tout en soie brillante.

Son bureau assorti à sa chambre est remplit de papier. Une porte de couleur noire est de l'autre coter de la pièce, donnant sûrement sur la salle de bain. La chambre est éclairée par la lumière du soleil et une lampe de chevet posée sur une table de nuit à côté du lit.

« Ne restes pas devant la porte, me dit-il en souriant. Entre !

- Je ... euh ... oui ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien ... c'est juste que ta chambre est vraiment très belle...

- Merci, me dit-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Allez entrer !

- Oui ... bon alors tu fais quoi ?

- J'essaie désespérément d'écrire une chanson !

- Tu as écrit quoi pour l'instant ?

- Rien !

- Wouah ... tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Pourquoi pas ! »

Je fais un peu de place sur le bureau et prends une feuille. Je commence à gribouiller quelques phrases mais aucune ne donnent quelque chose de jolie. Peu à peu mon texte prend forme. Ce n'est que quelques lignes mais ça peut peut-être l'aider. Je relis une dernière fois avant de lui donner :

« _Je me souviens que ça faisait mal_

_Cette stupide routine infernale_

_Mais je t'ai rencontré_

_Et tout a basculé_

_Je suis un peu perplexe à cause de la vivacité de ce nouveau ciel bleu_

_Mais je sais qu'avec toi je m'y habituerai peu à peu_

_Je crois en notre amour_

_Et j'espère qu'il dura toujours_ »

Je lui tends ma feuille et il la lit attentivement. Il lève les yeux vers moi et ne dit rien. Il me regarde.

« Alors ?

- Wouah ... effectivement ! Tu as un don pour réfléchir vite !

- Mais ça te plaît ?

- Oui ! C'est un bon début et je pense pouvoir en tirer profit ! Merci ma chérie ! »

Il m'embrasse en guise de remerciement et il me serre dans ses bras.

« Que ferais-je sans toi ? Me demande-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais moi je serai perdue sans toi. »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau mais plus passionnément que tout à l'heure. Il me serre encore plus contre lui et un frisson parcoure mon dos. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et je me laisse aller.

Je suis à lui et pour toujours. Voilà ce que veut dire ce baiser.

Après avoir rompu le baiser, je le regarde dans les yeux qui me hurlent l'amour qu'il me porte. Je ne sais pas comment lui rendre parfaitement cet amour, mais je me promets de faire des efforts pour l'aimer autant qu'il m'aime même si je sais au fond de moi que cet amour est cent fois réciproque.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse et écoute les battements accélérés de son cœur.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça ma chérie, mais on devrait descendre. Parce que je crois qu'il y en a quelques-uns qui risque de déparquer à tout moment...

- Tu parles de qui ? Ana ? Lau ? Aoi ? Ou Reita ?

- De ces quatre personnes.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi alors ! »

Au moment où je sors de la chambre, Takanori derrière moi, Télou et Uruha courent en direction de l'escalier. Télou est devant, Uruha juste derrière elle. Nous les suivons en marchant. Estelle est arrivée en bas, quand Uruha glisse sur une des marches et il dévale l'escalier la tête la première. Il atterri sur Télou dans une position ... bizarre dirais-je. Il est à califourchon sur elle.

Je pouffe légèrement et me dépêche d'aller leur demander s'ils vont bien. Je découvre une Estelle rouge de honte mais qui rigole quand même (un rire nerveux, surement) et un Uruha qui n'arrête pas de s'excuser. Je regarde Takanori qui est assis dans les escaliers à hurler de rire.

Je souris alors. Cette colocation va être forte en émotions ...


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : PDV Laurianne.

J'ai entendu un bruit de fracas et un éclat de rire venant du couloir. Je vais voir ce qui se passe, intriguée par ce remue-ménage à peine une heure après notre arrivée dans cette maison. Ruki est mort de rire dans les escaliers et Uruha est sur Estelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Je demande.

- Uruha a glissé dans les escaliers et il est tombé sur Télou, m'explique Jess.

- Ah mais t'es là toi

- Non sans blague ? Réplique-t-elle. »

Je souris bêtement et je regarde la scène à nouveau. Le rire de Ruki a diminué, mais il est toujours présent. Uruha s'est redressé et aide Télou à se lever.

Après que Ruki se soit calmé, tout le monde se retrouve dans le salon. Les Gazetto nous font face.

« Bon alors, nous vous avons inscrites dans le même lycée ! Nous annonce Kai.

- Le même lycée ? S'exclame Télou.

- Oui, confirme Ruki. C'est un lycée français qui répond à vos demandes à toutes les cinq. Il est scientifique et littéraire. Il est très grand, il apprend toutes sortes de langues. Japonais et anglais principalement. Et il regroupe toutes les filières scientifiques qui existent. Vous aurez des profs japonais qui parlent couramment le français et des profs français.

- Wouah ... dit Jess.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout ... annonce Suguru.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Je demande.

- Vous êtes au Japon ... commence Reita. Donc l'uniforme est obligatoire.

- QUOI ? Hure Ana. Hors de question que je porte un uniforme !

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Dit Jess. C'est la loi.

- Le premier jour vous serrez dispensées d'uniforme, dit Ruki. Vous devrez aller voir le directeur, donner vos papiers et vous irez en cours. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour que vous ayez les mêmes horaires pour que le chauffeur ne soit pas obliger de courir.

- Donc moi je serais dans la classe de Jess et Télou, dis-je. Et Ana et Lily seront ensemble.

- Oui, répond Suguru. Vous débuterez les cours ... demain.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Jess. Mais on vient à peine d'arriver !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Dit Ruki. Vous avez déjà manqué un mois de cours !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, dis-je.

- Et pour le japonais pour nous ? Demande Ana.

- C'est inclus dans votre emploi du temps !

- Mais c'est que vous avez pensé à tout !

- Oui, dit Reita. Demain après vos cours, nous vous amènerons acheter vos uniformes.

- Maintenant, nous allons chercher vos cartons dans le garage et nous allons vous aider à ranger, dit joyeusement Kai.

- Oh oui ! S'extasie Jess. Mes affaires mon manquées ! »

Nous allons tous dans le garage pour prendre nos affaires respectives. Il faut faire plusieurs voyages, mais les garçons s'en chargent. Je suis dans la garde de robe, le nez dans mon placard, à ranger mes vêtements. Suguru est derrière moi et me passe petit à petit mes vêtements pour que ça aille plus vite.

« On peut parler ? Me demande-t-il.

- Bien sûr ...

- Tu te souviens, quand on était en France, et que tu es tombée dans les pommes ? »

Oui je m'en souviens bien, il m'avait embrassé. Ce contact m'avait choquée et je n'osais plus lui parler.

« Oui.

- Je ... juste avant de venir te voir dans ta chambre, j'avais eu une conversation avec Jess. Elle m'avait dit de rester moi-même avec toi.

- Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas toi-même avec moi ? Je demande, intriguée.

- Parce que ... il se trouve que ... j'ai des sentiments pour toi ...

- Des sentiments pour moi ?

- Oui ...

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que je t'ai vu après le concert ... enfin je crois que c'est depuis ce moment ... parce qu'après t'avoir vu, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi ...

- Je vois ...

- Laurianne ... je suis sûr à présent des sentiments que j'éprouve ... je ... je t'aime ... »

Il marque une pause ... il m'aime ... que dois-je faire ? Je ne suis pas sûre de mes sentiments moi. J'ai peur ... certes j'ai des sentiments pour lui ... mais sont-ils dus à de l'amour ou de l'amitié ?

« Tu m'as manquée pendant ce mois passé loin de toi, reprend-il.

- Je ne sais pas ... réussis-je à articuler.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre de mes sentiments pour toi ! Quand tu m'as embrassée, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions ... oui tu m'as manquée aussi, mais je ne sais pas si je suis réellement amoureuse de toi ...

- Je comprends, dit-il. »

Je sens dans sa voix qu'il est déçu. Durant cette conversation, je ne l'ai pas regardé une seule fois, de peur de croiser son regard. Je perds les pédales quand ses yeux croisent les miens, c'est pour ça que je le traumatise.

« Je t'ai installé un lit dans ma chambre, me dit-il alors. Pour ne pas te forcer à dormir avec moi et puis c'est au cas où ça ferai comme la dernière fois ...

- Merci, dis-je. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire ... ça voix est pleine de tristesse ... ça s'entend clairement. Je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire ...

« Sugu' ?

- Oui ?

- Pardonne-moi ...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je te rends triste ... et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste ...

- Je suis triste que si tu es triste.

- Je ne suis pas triste moi ! J'ai peur ...

- Peur de quoi ?

- De mes sentiments ...

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai ... je ... j'ai peur de t'avouer mes sentiments ... j'ai peur que si je te dis que je t'aime, un jour je te perde ... j'ai peur de ce qui se passera ensuite ... comment tout va se dérouler ... vais-je passer ma vie avec toi ou est-ce une simple et petite histoire d'amour ?

- Chut ! Me coupe-t-il. Tu réfléchis trop et tu te poses un tas de questions qui ne servent à rien. »

Il me regarde à présent droit dans les yeux. Il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et il me sourit.

« Mais ...

- Si un jour tu me dis que tu m'aime, alors ce jour-là sera le début de notre vie. Jamais tu ne me perdras parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Laurianne, tu es ma raison de vivre depuis que je te connais !

- Suguru...

- Laurianne, si tu n'as pas envie de me dire maintenant tes sentiments, alors je ne te forcerais pas. C'est ton choix !

- Suguru ... je ne sais pas quoi faire ...

- Fais ce que ton cœur te dicte de faire ... »

Mon cœur ? Il bat trop vite pour me dicté quoi que ce soit ! J'ai les mains qui tremblent ... pourquoi me fait-il une déclaration aussi belle ... pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ... je suis perdue ... au secours !

« Suguru ... je t'aime. »

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis conne ! Je voulais attendre un peu ... et ... c'est sorti tout seul. Est-ce vraiment ce que mon cœur veut ? En tous cas ... le lit qu'il a sorti ne servira à rien je crois...

Il me regarde encore ... son regard est vraiment intense ... doux et rêveur ... ses lèvres ... non je ne dois pas penser à ses lèvres ...

Il se rapproche de mon visage ... non ... pas ça ... pourquoi ai-je si peur ? Je sens son souffle de respiration sur mes lèvres ... Suguru qu'est-ce que tu fous merde ? Nos respirations se mélangent ... nous sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ... j'ai envie de fuir ... mes yeux se ferment doucement ... je sens ce contact doux ... ses lèvres sont sur les miennes ... je ne veux pas ... mais j'aime ça ...

Ma main s'accroche à son t-shirt ... je serre de plus en plus fort ... il est si tendre ... ces lèvres sont douces et sucrés ... froides et en même temps pleines d'une chaleur intense ... j'essaie de me libérer de ça ... mais je n'y arrive pas ... je veux garder ce contacte rassurant ... il s'éloigne ... non ... reste ... je le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux ... une joie immense vient de naître dans ces prunelles brunes ... mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite ... ces lèvres me manquent déjà ... un sourire s'y dessine ... un sourire magnifique ... oui ... maintenant j'en suis sure ... c'est lui ... l'homme de ma vie ...

_[Le lendemain matin]_

Je me réveille avec quelque chose de pesant sur mon ventre. Ai-je fais un rêve ? Je bouge légèrement et je vois Suguru à côté de moi. Non ce n'était pas un rêve. Je souris avant d'attraper mon portable sur la table de nuit : 5h56. Quatre minutes avant que le réveille sonne. Je décide donc de me lever. Je me dégage doucement de l'étreinte de Suguru et sors de la chambre. Je me dirige vers la cuisine éclairée. Jessica est assise sur un plan de travail et semble discuter avec Ana.

« Salut Lau, me disent-elles en même temps.

- Hmm ... dis-je simplement.

- Bien dormi ? me demande Ana

- Hmm ...

- Houlà, tu es encore dans les bras de Morphée toi ! Ricane Jess.

- 'pas drôle, j'articule en baillant. »

Elles rient à la tête que je fais.

« Les autres dorment encore ?

- Oui, répond Ana.

- Sauf Lily ! Elle est dans la salle à manger et elle déjeune.

- Ok ... 'mange quoi c'matin ? Je demande à Jess.

- Ce que tu veux ! Me répond-elle.

- Ok ... »

J'ouvre le frigo et la lumière qu'il projette m'éblouit un instant. Le temps d'adaptation à cette luminosité fut rapide. Je prends la bouteille de lait et celle de jus d'orange. Je vire Jess du plan de travail avec une petite tape sur sa cuisse et elle saute sur ses pieds d'un air joyeux.

« 'Sont où les bols ? »

Jessica ouvre un placard et me sort un bol.

« Merci. Le cacao ? Et les verres ?»

Elle me sort tous ce qu'il me faut et je la remercie d'un bref mouvement de tête. Je me fais un chocolat, je me sers un grand verre de jus d'orange et m'installe sur le plan de travail avec mon bol et mon verre à côté de moi.

« Tu veux des gâteaux peut être ? Me demande Ana.

- Oui ... il y a quoi comme gâteaux ?

- De tout ! Répond Jess.

- Oh et ben ... des gâteaux à la fraise. »

Ana me donne un paquet de gâteaux à la fraise et je déjeune en leur compagnie dans la cuisine.

« Vous mangez pas ?

- On a déjà déjeuné, m'informe Ana.

- Ah ok. On part à quelle heure pour aller au lycée ?

- On commence à 9 heure ... me dit Ana. Donc vers 8 heures et demi.

- Ok. »

Je mange tranquillement. La villa s'éveille petit à petit aux sons des réveilles. Ruki apparait le premier, suivit de Reita, puis de Estelle et Uruha, et enfin Kai. Suguru arrive le dernier. Celui-ci s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement et me souffle un petit « bonjour » à l'oreille. Il attrape un verre, la bouteille de lait, un paquet de gâteaux au hasard et file à la salle à manger. Je suis de nouveau seules avec Ana et Jess.

« Lau ? Dit Ana. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire.

- Bah quoi ?

- Depuis quand ? Demande Jess.

- Oh foutez-moi la paix ! 'Suis crevée. »

J'ai fini de manger alors je mets mon bol et mon verre dans le lave vaisselles et je pars dans la garde de robe. Je prends des vêtements au hasard et je pars dans la salle de bain de Suguru. Mes affaires de toilette sont déjà là et je ferme la porte à clef derrière moi. Je me fais couler un bain et je me mets dedans pour me détendre quelques minutes.

Après un bon bain, je m'habille et sors de la salle de bain. Je prends un sac à dos pour mettre de quoi écrire et une pochette en carton pour ranger les diverses papier qu'on aurait. Suguru entre dans la chambre à ce moment-là.

Il passe ses bras autours de ma taille et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Bien dormie petit ange ? Me demande-t-il.

- Très bien !»

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou et je tressaillis à ce contact. Ses lèvres sont toujours aussi froides. Il s'éloigne de moi et part dans la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, il ressort avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Entre temps j'ai fait le lit et ranger son désordre. Quand je le vois juste avec ça sur lui je rougis violemment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il.

- Tu aurais pu t'habiller.

- Oh désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que ça allait te gêner. »

Je lui tourne le dos et il s'habille. Je suis toujours aussi rouge car mes joues me brûlent ardemment.

« C'est bon, m'annonce-t-il.

- Merci ! »

Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace. Son parfum est doux et son contacte apaisant. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et dit:

« Tu devrais descendre, vous allez bientôt partir.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

- Oui ! T'as passé presque deux heures dans la douche.

- Je m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

- Je vois ça, ricane-t-il.

- Bon alors je vais descendre, dis-je. »

Il m'embrasse, je prends mon sac et descend. Les filles attendent devant la porte d'entrer.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'exclame Télou. On se demandait ce que tu faisais !

- Je ne faisais rien. »

Le klaxon résonne dehors. Le chauffeur est là. Nous sortons et nous montons dans la limousine. Entrée fracassante dès le premier jour de cours. Arriver en limousine !

Arrivées dans notre nouveau bahut, nous voyons un tas de gens en uniformes. Pour les filles, c'est une jupe noire avec une chemise blanche et une veste noire avec le blason du lycée. Répugnant ! On va devoir porter ça ? Nous entrons dans le lycée et nous dirigeons vers le bureau du directeur. Jessica frappe et une voix de femme nous dit d'ouvrir (elle parlait japonais)

[En japonais]

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis Mlle Asami et je suis la sous-directrice de ce lycée.

- Bonjour, dis-je.

- Vous êtes la nouvelle arrivante de France ? Demande Mlle Asami.

- Oui, répond Jess. Et deux d'entre nous ne savent pas très bien parler japonais. »

[En français]

« Oh je suis confuse, pardonnez-moi mesdemoiselles. Alors, deux études scientifiques et trois études littéraires. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui Mlle Asami.

- Bien ... alors voici vos emplois du temps et chacune de vous aurez un plan détaillé du lycée. Attention à ne pas vous perdre !

- Merci Mlle Asami. Dit Ana »

La sous-directrice nous donne nos emplois du temps et un plan du lycée. Elle fait venir deux surveillants pour nous conduire à notre classe. Je regarde mon emploi du temps, nous avons cours de Japonais dès la première heure. Deux heures d'affiler, génial !

Le premier surveillant, ou plutôt surveillante, accompagne Ana et Lily à leur cours de chimie de niveau supérieur. Le second surveillant nous conduit à notre cours de Japonais.

« Je m'appelle Mathieu, dit-il. Je suis également français. Quand êtes-vous arrivées quant au Japon ?

- Hier dans la matinée, répond Jess en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'emploi du temps.

- Wouah ! A peine arriver déjà en cours !

- Pas le choix, je réplique.

- Je vois ... quel âge avez-vous ?

- 18 ans, répond Jess.

- Ok ... Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à venir me demander.

- Oui bien sûr, répond Télou.

- Cours toujours, dit Jess en faisant en sorte qu'il n'entende pas.

- Voilà, nous y sommes. »

Il ouvre une porte qui donnait sur une grande salle. Le prof est déjà là. C'est un japonais, bien entendu ! Il est plutôt jeune pour être un prof, mais bon ... ce n'est pas mon problème.

[En japonais]

« Voici les nouvelles, dit Mathieu.

- Bonjours mesdemoiselles, dit le prof. Je suis Mr Komamura. »

Nous le saluons d'une révérence et il sourit.

« Des jeunes filles bien éduquées en plus ! C'est parfais. Installez-vous, les cours vont bientôt commencer. »

Nous nous installons sur les tables les plus proches du tableau. La salle est remplit d'élèves en tout genre. Komamura s'éclaircit la gorge et commence à parler.

[En japonais]

« Bonjour à toutes et tous, aujourd'hui nous accueillons trois jeunes françaises. J'espère que vous leur ferez un bon accueil et que vous serez agréables avec elles. Bien débutons le cours. »

Je bois chaque parole qu'il dit. Il sait rendre son cours captivant. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux filles. Elles fixent le prof et ont les yeux remplis d'une soif d'apprendre ...


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : PDV Anastasia.**

Les cours, quand ça me plaît, je suis attentivement. Sinon, c'est mortellement ennuyeux.

Je cherche à m'occuper. Le cours d'avant était beaucoup plus intéressent. Malgré que ma filière soit basée sur la science, j'ai quand même de l'histoire. Je prends quelques notes mais je ne fais pas du tout attention. La prof est soulante. Toujours en train de parler. Je regarde l'horloge au-dessus du tableau. Plus que dix minutes, courage !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Lily. Elle écrit ou plutôt, elle prend des notes sur tout ce que dit cette prof. Il reste plus que huit minutes ... sept minutes ... six minutes ... cinq minutes ...

« S'il vous plaît! Hurle la prof. Il reste encore quelques minutes de cours, alors restez attentifs ! »

Quatre minutes ... trois minutes ... deux minutes ... une minute ... Sonnerie ! Youpi ! Je rassemble mes affaires en vitesse et j'entraîne Lily dehors de cette classe de torture.

« On a quoi maintenant ? Je lui demande.

- Mathématiques.

- Cool !

- Hey ! »

Je me retourne et vois Jess, Lau et Télou.

« Alors ? Me demande Jess.

- Sans plus ... histoire c'est nul comme d'hab' et vous ?

- Komamura est génial ! S'extasie Lau.

- Oh ... qui c'est lui ?

- Notre prof de Jap' ! répond Télou.

- Ah ok.

- Bon on doit y aller ... m'annonce Jess. On a français !

- On s'attend à l'entré à midi, leur dis-je. »

Lily et moi allons en cours. Le prof est bizarre lui aussi. C'était un Français, du moins, je crois :

« Bonjour, dit-il. Je vais me présenter pour les nouvelles, je suis Mr Dutroux votre professeur de mathématiques. Bien nous allons commencer par un petit test pour voir où en sont vos connaissances. Il ne sera pas noter ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Un test ? Ok ... Dutroux distribue une feuille à chacun et nous pouvons commencer. C'est simple, trop simple ! Il dure toute l'heure, malheureusement. À la fin du cours, je prends mon temps cette fois-ci et une fille vient nous parler.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Miya, nous dit-elle.

- Moi c'est Anastasia, dis-je. Et elle, c'est Lily.

- Je suis contente de voir des nouvelles têtes, dit Miya.

- Hmm ... répond Lily.

- Vous venez d'arriver au Japon ?

- Oui, je réponds. Nous sommes arrivées hier dans la matinée. Je suis désolée mes nos amies nous attendent ... nous ne vivons pas dans Tôkyô, mais à quelque minutes de la ville.

- Où vivez-vous ?

- Vers le Mont Fuji.

- Wouah ! La chance, c'est beau le bas.

- Oui, c'est-ce qu'on dit. Bon aller, à cette aprèm ! »

J'entraine Lily loin de cette fille. Collante comme pas possible ! Faut que je lui échappe ! Si elle découvre qu'on vit avec les Gazetto, nous sommes mortes ! Arrivées à l'entrée du lycée, les filles sont déjà là ... mais avec un mec.

« On y va ? Dis-je en arrivant.

- Vous devez être les deux filles qui vivent avec elles, nous dit-il.

- Hmm ... c'est nous. Mais si tu regardes bien, là-bas, il y a notre limousine qui nous attend pour nous conduire chez nous. Donc a plus !

- Ouais. Elle est jolie votre limousine ! Mais comment ça ce fait que vous avez une limousine ?

- Trop complique pour toi Peter, lui dit Jess. C'est ... euh ... une histoire de famille ...

- Oui de famille. Allez, vite ! Je hurle. Je meurs de faim ! »

Jessica, Lau et Télou saluent ce Peter de la main et nous partons dans la limousine.

« Qui c'est lui ? Je demande.

- C'est un mec de notre classe, répond Lau.

- Il est gentil, dit Télou. Il nous aide à trouver les salles.

- Tout à l'heure il n'était pas avec vous ! Je remarque.

- Non, dit Jess. Il n'a pas vu qu'on s'était arrêté !

- Il faut faire attention ! Nous ne devons pas dire que nous vivons avec les Gazetto. Nous risquerions avec des problèmes après.

- Je sais bien, réplique Jess. Mais ça ne va pas rester un secret indéfiniment !

- Oui mais préservons ce secret le plus longtemps possible ! Je rétorque.

- Mais si quelqu'un nous voit en ville avec les Gazetto nous serons démasquées, remarque Télou.

- N'en parlons à personne, dis-je. C'est tout ! Il n'y pas besoin de le dire. Après les gens voudrons être amis avec mon que pour connaître les Gazetto et c'est dégueulasse !

- Ils pourraient se servir de nous après, dit Lau.

- Oui mais nous ne sommes pas assez stupides pour se faire avoir! Rétorque Jess.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Aucune de nous cinq ne veux qu'il leur arrive un truc, dit Jess. Mais pour cela nous devons rester sur nos gardes et leur faire confiance ! »

A la maison, nous mangeons en compagnie des garçons. Kai a fait à manger et nous dégustons sa nourriture en silence. Personne ne parle et ça devient gênant.

Le silence est rompu par la claque que Lau administre à Aoi. Celui-ci avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Laurianne et la remontait doucement. J'ai tout vu puisque je suis juste à côté de Lau.

Nous repartons pour le lycée toujours en silence.

Cette après-midi, j'ai mon premier cours de japonais et français. Finalement le japonais est plutôt intéressent comme cours.

Après ces deux cours, nous avons fini notre journée. Nous devons donc passer dans les magasins pour acheter notre uniforme. Nous sommes accompagnées seulement par Kai. Je suis déçue, j'aurais aimé passer un peu de temps avec Ryo. Tant pis !

Nous achetons donc nos uniformes : 3 jupes, 5 chemises, 3 vestes, deux paires de chaussures, une cravate et des chaussettes qui arrivent aux genoux (pour chacune d'entre nous).

Nous rentrons à la maison avec nos affaires et nous allons les ranger Je vais dans ma nouvelle chambre que je partage avec Ryo. Il est assis sur le lit avec sa basse et il joue. Il lève les yeux en me voyant devant la porte. Il me sourit et il pose sa basse sur son socle.

« Salut mon ange ! C'était bien les cours ?

- Hmm ...

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? »

Pour toute réponse je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai des devoirs, dis-je en posant mes affaires sur le bureau.

- Besoin d'aide ? Demande-t-il.

- Peut être en jap' ... mais le reste je peux me débrouillé, parce que c'est tout écrit en français. D'ailleurs j'ai un truc à demander à Jess ... je reviens. »

Et je pars dans la chambre de Jess et Ruki. Elle est déjà plongée dans ses devoirs et Ruki a mis sa tête par déçu son épaule pour la regarder.

« Jess ?

- Il y a un problème ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, j'ai une rédaction à faire et tu me connais je suis nulle en orthographe ... tu pourras m'aidé?

- Oui bien sûr, me répond-elle avec un sourire. Dès que tu as fini, tu m'amène ta feuille et je te corrige tout ça.

- Merci, tu me sauve la vie !

- De rien. »

Et je repars dans ma chambre. Je m'installe au bureau et commence mes devoirs de Japonais. Il faut rédiger les mots que nous connaissons déjà mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas les écrire.

« Ryo viens m'aider !

- Tout de suite mon ange !

- Écris moi en japonais les mots que je vais te dire s'il te plaît. »

Je lui dicte tous les mots que je connais et il les écrit. Je le remercie en l'embrassant tendrement et il repart sur sa basse. Je passe ensuite à ma rédaction. C'est pour la semaine prochaine, mais je ne veux pas que ça traîne. Je rédige une vingtaine de ligne et dépose ma feuille sur le coin du bureau. Je prends ensuite mes devoirs de chimie. C'est rapide, car tout ce qu'a dit la prof aujourd'hui je l'ai vu l'année passée. Je regarde vite fait les notes que j'ai prise en histoire et rédige un petit texte sur ce que je me souviens.

Quand j'ai fini tout ça, je vais me poser sur le lit à côté de Ryo. Il pose sa basse et il s'allonge également. Je me blottis contre lui et il me serre fort dans ses bras. Je soupire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il.

- C'est si différent, dis-je. En chimie, je me suis légèrement ennuyée parce que j'avais déjà vu tout ce qu'elle disait l'année dernière. En histoire, mon regard restait figé sur l'horloge. Et pour mon premier cours de Japonais, j'ai trouvé sa captivant.

- Je ne te connaissais pas avant, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé.

- La chimie était, et est toujours, l'un de mes cours préféré. Mais le niveau de la classe où je suis, semble peu élevé. Donc la prof a sûrement due reprendre plusieurs choses. Quant au japonais, j'ai toujours entendu cette langue à cause de Jess. Dès la 4ème elle me saoulait avec ça. Toujours à sortir des mots nouveaux tous les jours et à parler des groupes japonais. Oh oui ! Elle parlait tout le temps du même.

- Et du quel ?

- The Gazette ... au début elle faisait une fiction sur toi ! Parce que tu as un bandeau. Ensuite elle a craqué sur la voix de Ruki et regarde ce que ça donne aujourd'hui.

- Comment elle a connu le groupe ?

- Internet ... elle est tombée par hasard sur vous en cherchant des photos de manga. Et puis quelqu'un lui à parler du groupe, ensuite elle m'a entraînée dedans. Elle me faisait écouter la musique et elle m'envoyait des tonnes de photos.

- Ok ... Elle faisait une fiction sur moi ?

- Oui. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Elle a craqué sur la voix de Ruki. Puis sur le clip Cassis. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire _« Il est trop beau ce mec !_» et après elle a cherché toute sorte de truc en rapport avec Ruki. Elle connaît sa biographie par cœur. Elle sait ce qui collectionne et un jour elle m'a dit : « _Si je vois ce mec un jour, je lui fais arrêter de fumer parce que ça lui nique toute sa voix._ »

- Pour ça, elle a raison !

- Et toi aussi tu vas arrêter de fumer mon cher, dis-je en me redressant.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est mauvais pour la santé et puis je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade à cause de cette merde !

- Ok !

- Ok ?

- Oui. Si c'est toi qui me le demande alors j'arrête.

- Merci ... »

Je l'embrasse et il me prend dans ses bras pour approfondir ce baiser. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il m'entoure la taille fermement. Je ne peux presque plus bouger mais peu importe je suis bien là, avec lui. Il s'allonge sur moi et ce baiser devient de plus en plus intense. Il souffle sur mes lèvres pour demander le passage. Je les entrouvre légèrement et nos langues se caressent tendrement. Je sens sa main se faufiler sous mon t-shirt et je me laisse faire. Il rompt le baiser pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Je frissonne à ce contact et penche ma tête en arrière. Sa main caresse mon ventre tout en douceur. Ses lèvres reviennent sur les miennes pour un baiser encore plus intense que tout à l'heure. Je tente de me retenir de gémir, mais c'était trop dur et, sans le vouloir, un gémissement sort de mes lèvres. J'ai chaud. Il se colle encore plus à moi et sa deuxième main passe sous mon t-shirt. Je frissonne à nouveau, ses lèvres repartent dans mon cou. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blonds et m'agrippe à son t-shirt de l'autre. Je retiens mes gémissements le plus possible mais certains sortaient tout seul. Ces caresses sont douces. Ces baisers tendres. Il revient sur mes lèvres et dépose un dernier baiser avant de partir dans la salle de bain en s'excusant.

Je reste allongé sur le lit un moment avant de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Je me redresse enfin et range mes affaires que j'ai laissées sur le bureau.

Ryo revient environ dix minutes plus tard.

« Je suis désolée mon ange, me dit-il. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille si loin.

- On est deux dans un couple non ?

- Oui mais ...

- Alors pas de « mais » ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

- Merci.

- On devrait descendre. »

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et nous descendons dans le salon. Aoi est là avec Lau.

« Tiens ... un Ryo tout décoiffé ! Ricane Aoi.

- Qu'avez-vous fait tous les deux ? Demande Lau.

- Rien, répondis-je.

- Tout à l'heure on a entendu des ... bruits ... dit Lau.

- On se demandait qui s'était, rétorque Aoi. Mais je pense qu'on a trouvé ! »

Je rougis et Ryo ne me dit pas prêter attention à eux.

Le repas du soir est fait pas Jessica. C'est délicieux comme d'habitude. Nous mangeons dans le même silence que ce midi. Sauf qu'il n'est pas rompu. Aoi se comporte bien et Lau n'a pas à le reprendre. Après ce repas, je monte dans ma chambre et prends une bonne douche. J'entends Ryo entrer dans la chambre. Quand j'ai fini de me laver, je m'habille et attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Je me glisse dans les draps et Ryo part à douche. Il revient vingt minutes après vêtu d'un simple boxer. Je rougis et je suis heureuse qu'il ne remarque rien. Il se met dans les draps et vient se blottir contre moi. Je me tourne de façon à lui faire face et je le regarde dans ses yeux châtains. Il me sourit et m'embrasse.

« Bonne nuit mon ange.

- Bonne nuit »

Je pose ma tête sur son torse et m'endors rapidement.

Je fais un cauchemar cette nuit-là. Je suis dans un champ de tournesols vêtus d'une robe blanche flottant au gré du vent. Le ciel s'assombrit. Un orage approche. Les tournesols se fanent autour de moi. Il se met à pleuvoir. L'eau qui tombe du ciel est rouge. Ce n'est pas de l'eau mais du sang. Ma robe devient rapidement rouge.

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Je me tourne vers Ryo, il dormait un sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi ai-je fait ce rêve ?

Je regarde l'heure, 3 heures. Je dois me rendormir. Je me blottis alors contre Ryo et celui-ci m'entoure inconsciemment de ses bras. Je me rendors grâce aux battements de son cœur et au son de sa respiration lente et calme.

Ce jour-là se passe comme celui d'avant. Sauf que cette fois-ci nous avons nos uniformes ...

« Ah ! Ma Blondie chérie, s'extasie Aoi. Ça sera un réel plaisir de te l'enlever ce soir.

- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! Hurle celle-ci. »

À la fin des cours, nous nous dirigeons vers la limousine mais impossible de passer, une foule immense bloque le passage.

Nous réussissons à nous faufiler jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse voir ce qui se passe. Ruki et Aoi sont là. Je baisse la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons !

« Takanori ! Hurle Jess.

- Ah ma chérie tu es là ! »

Il attrape Jess par la main et l'entraîne vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demande Jess se laissant embrasser malgré tout.

- On avait une interview, dit Aoi. Où est Blondie ?

- Là ! Dit celle-ci.

- Ah ! Viens là ma Blondie chérie. »

Il fait comme Ruki. Désespérant ! Lau frappe Aoi sur la tête.

« Mais vous êtes cons ou vous le faites exprès ? Hurle-t-elle.

- Ça vous gênes qu'on vienne vous chercher ? Demande Ruki

- Nous mais vous pourriez attendre dans la limousine ! Hurle Jess.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Aoi. Nous n'avons pas honte de montrer que nous sommes amoureux.

- Nous non plus, dit Lau.

- Mais vous êtes inconscient ! S'exclame Jess. Maintenant, tout le monde dans la limousine ! »

Nous montons dans la limousine toutes furieuses contre Aoi et Ruki.

« Mais vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous a pris de vous montrer en publique comme ça devant le lycée ? Hurle Jess. Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? J'en suis sûre et certaine que demain on aura tout le bahut sur nous !

- Ça à l'air de t'embêter qu'on vienne vous chercher, remarque Ruki.

- Non ça ne nous emmerde pas ! Mais la prochaine fois rester dans la limousine ! »

Jessica s'emble s'être légèrement calmée car sa voix diminue. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que l'un d'eux dise un mot de travers.

« On pensait vous faire plaisir, dit Aoi.

- J'n'ai pas dit que ça ne nous faisait pas plaisir ! S'exclame Jess. Mais maintenant on va avoir tous les fans du groupe à nos baskets !

- On est désolé ... dit Ruki »

Laurianne ne parle pas et je pense que c'est la meilleure des choses sinon elle allait assassiner quelqu'un. Moi je me retiens de parler. Il y aurait eu Ryo, j'aurai hurlé certainement aussi fort que Jess. Télou semble vouloir se faire toute petite et Lily reste impassible.

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison se fait dans le silence le plus pesant qui existe. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Jess monte dans sa chambre et claque la porte. Lau ne claque pas la porte, mais elle monte directement elle aussi. Ryo, Kai et Uruha sont arrivés devant l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Uruha.

- Ruki et Aoi ont fait une connerie, dis-je.

- Ah ... quelle genre ? Demande Ryo.

- Ils se sont montrés devant le bahut, dit Télou.

- Quels cons ! S'exclame Kai.

- Ça tu l'as dit, je réplique. Jess leur a passé un savon ... mieux vaut pas aller lui parler avant demain.

- Et Lau ? Demande Reita.

- Elle avait le regard d'un assassin ! Dit Télou.

- Oups ... dit Kai. Je m'occuperai du dîner pour ce soir. Suguru et Takanori iront s'excuser en leur apportant un plateau pour qu'elle mange.

- Bonne idée, dis-je. En attendant moi je vais bosser ! »

Je monte les escaliers et vais dans ma chambre. Je me pose sur le bureau et fais les quelques exercices que j'ai à faire, rédige les quelques leçons à partir des notes que j'ai prises et range tout soigneusement sur le bureau. Comme la veille je vais prendre une douche et enfile mon pyjama. Je descends manger et remonte aussi vite. En remontant je vois un papier sur mon bureau avec un petit mot à coter :

« _Takanori a fini d'écrire une chanson grâce à l'aide que je lui suis apportée ... voici la chanson ... Jess_ »

Je prends le papier et je lis la chanson :

« _Je peux respirer car je te vois tout le temps. _

_Et même si pour moi c'est déjà suffisant,_

_Je me souviens que ça faisait mal _

_Cette stupide routine infernale. _

_Mais je t'ai rencontré _

_Et tout a basculé. _

_Je suis un peu perplexe à cause de la vivacité de ce nouveau ciel bleu._

_Mais je sais qu'avec toi je m'y habituerai peu à peu._

_Je crois en notre amour _

_Et j'espère qu'il dura toujours._

_Ensemble on continuera à marcher. _

_Je guérirai cette blessure qu'on n'a pas sue soignée. _

_Ensemble, même s'il n'y a rien à faire, on ira vers l'avant._

_Je continuerai, par tout le moyen, de te protéger de mes mains._

_Même si je suis faible, je vivrai ma destinée avec tout mon amour._

_Nous unirons nos forces, et nos chaleurs se joindront pour toujours._

_Car tu sais que même si la vie n'est pas si rose, _

_C'est quand même pour toi que mon cœur explose._ »


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : PDV Estelle.**

Le lendemain de l'incident, Jess et Lau semblent s'être calmées. Je redoute l'arrivée au lycée.

Ce matin-là, tout se fait dans le calme. Lau fait encore la gueule à Aoi, malgré que celui-ci se soit excusé de nombreuses fois. Jess, elle, ne fait plus la gueule à Ruki. Mais leur discussion n'est pas très captivante. Ana arrive dans la salle à manger et brise ce silence.

« Ruki ! Hurle-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Râle celui-ci.

- Ta chanson est magnifique !

- C'n'est pas moi qui l'ai commencée ! Dit-il.

- Je sais ! Rétorque Ana. Mais c'est toi qui la fini non ?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi qu'elle existe, dit-il.

- Oh qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant ! Dit Jess.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ... dit Ruki avec un sourire.

- C'n'est pas parce que j'ai écrit huit lignes qu'elle vient de moi ! Remarque Jess.

- Moi mais c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu continuer ! Dit Ruki.

- Bon si tu nous montrais cette chanson Ana, coupe Kai. »

La chanson fait le tour de la table. Chacun d'entre nous prend le temps de la lire attentivement. Elle arrive enfin entre mes mains. Je parcours le texte des yeux et étouffe d'un petit « _wouah !_ » après l'avoir entièrement lu. Ce texte représente-t-il réellement les sentiments qu'éprouve Ruki pour Jess ?

Nous félicitons Ruki pour ce texte et il nous promet d'aller voir aujourd'hui même le directeur du label pour lui proposer la musique.

C'est après ceci que nous partons, les filles et moi, pour le lycée. Quand nous arrivons, tous les regards se braquent sur nous. Lily marche tête baissée. Quant à Jess, Lau et Ana, elles marchent normalement. Comme si de rien n'était. Moi je regarde les gens. Ils chuchotent entre eux et nous pointent de leurs doigts.

Nous marchons droit devant et une fille arrive vers nous.

« Salut ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

- T'es qui ? Demande Jess avec froideur.

- Elle s'appelle Miya, répond Ana.

- Et tu l'as connaît d'où ? Demande Jess.

- Elle est dans notre classe à Lily et moi.

- Ok.

- C'est vrai que vous connaissez les Gazetto ? Demande Miya avec enthousiasme.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demande méchamment Lau.

- Bah si c'est vrai alors c'est cool !

- Et si on te dit qu'on les connaît, qu'est-ce que ça te ferais ? Réplique Jess.

- Je ... euh ...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, s'énerve Jess. Allez, les filles on avance ! »

Nous laissons Miya en plant et nous partons. Chaque personne se retourne à notre passage. Je commence à en avoir marre, alors imaginez l'état des autres. Lily est de plus en plus tétanisée, elle n'ose encore moins ouvrir la bouche et reste la tête baissée. Nous devons nous séparer pour aller en cours, je suis Lau et Jess en silence. Nous sommes parties de la maison avec le sourire et voilà que nous sommes toutes énervées. Arrivant devant notre salle de cours nous voyons Mathieu, le surveillant.

« Bonjour les filles !

- Toi aussi tu viens nous demander si on connaît les Gazetto ? Demande Lau sur un ton irrité.

- Oh non ! Répond-il. Loin de là ! Je viens juste voir si vous n'avez pas trop de problème par rapport à ça ?

- Si tu veux savoir, commence Jess. Nous sommes dévisagée, sujet de toutes les conversations et des ragots, donc ... euh ... pour les problèmes c'est nous qui risquons de les faire.

- Comment ça ? Demande-t-il.

- Quand elles sont énervées elles ne font pas attention à leurs paroles ou à leurs gestes, dis-je.

- Je vois ... dit-il. Contrôlez-vous les filles, s'il vous plaît. Pour vos amis les Gazetto !

- Hmm ... on essaiera, répond Jess.

- Merci ! Bon allez en cours maintenant et si vous avez besoin de moi je suis là, dit-il en partant.

- C'est ça ... »

Les filles se sont calmées grâce un bon cours de japonais. Mais il ne faut pas rallumer cette colère, ce qui va être difficile. Durant ce cours, Lau est assise à côté de moi, donc notre cher ami Peter est à côté de Jess.

« Jess va le tuer si il continu à lui parler, me chuchote Lau.

- Oui mais elle devrait se calmer, dis-je moi en aussi en chuchotant. »

A la fin du cours, Jess rassemble ses affaires rapidement et vient vers nous suivit de très près par Peter.

« Bon écoute moi bien toi ! Hurle Jess. Si tu nous colle juste pour avoir un autographes ou je ne sais quoi des Gazetto, et bien tu rêves !

- Mais je ne veux rien des Gazetto, dit-il calmement. Je suis votre ami parce que vous êtes sympa, pas parce que vous êtes les amies des Gazetto.

- Désolée, dit Jess en soufflant, mais je n'y crois pas ! Tout le monde vient vers nous pour savoir si nous sommes vraiment amies avec eux ou pour avoir un autographe, ou même une photo de Reita sans son bandeau !

- J'y avais pas pensé à Reita sans son bandeau, ricane-t-il. Qui est-ce qui t'a demandé ça ?

- Peu importe qui c'est ! Dis-je. Mais si tu dis la vérité, alors évite d'être collant aujourd'hui !

- Ok. »

Pendant que nous nous rendons à notre prochain cours, Jess appel Ruki. Je me penche vers son oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils se disent.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Dit la voix de Ruki. Ça va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr !

- Si tu le dis, dit Jess. Mais en attendant, prends rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour cette aprèm.

- Bien sur ma chérie, dit Ruki. Pour quelle heure tu veux qu'elle vienne à la maison ?

- Peu importe, tant qu'elle vient ...

- Ok.

- Mais attends, tu as dit « elle » ? Demande Jess.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie ? Demande Ruki sur un ton amuser.

- Ça dépend, répond Jess. Je te dirai quand je l'aurai vu ... Bon je te laisse je t'aime.

- Moi aussi ma chérie je t'aime ... attends !

- Quoi ?

- Le directeur du label veut te voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je lui ai dit que tu m'as aidé à écrire la chanson.

- Baka ! Tu aurais pu garder ça pour toi ! Hurle Jess.

- Chut ma chérie, tu vas me faire mal à l'oreille.

- Désolée et il veut me voir quand ?

- Ce soir, il vient à la maison.

- Ok ... aller je raccroche, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime »

Elle raccroche et elle se tourne vers nous.

« C'est un imbécile ce mec !

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demande Peter.

- Takanori a dit au directeur du label que je l'ai aidé à écrire son truc ...

- Oh ... et ça te pose problème ? Demande Peter.

- Oui ... je voulais qu'il garde tout pour lui mais monsieur a décidé de faire venir ce directeur à la maison ce soir. Il parait qu'il veut me voir.

- Ah … »

La matinée est passée vite. Jessica a manqué de tuer une fille car elle lui a demandé si Ruki est bon au lit. Lau a giflé une autre fille parce qu'elle lui a simplement demandé comment embrasse Aoi. Heureusement que Peter était là à chaque fois sinon je n'aurais pas pu les arrêter. Jessica frappait Peter de ses points son torse et lui hurlait de la lâcher car elle voulait « _niquer_ _cette pétasse_ » qui avait osé poser cette question. Celui-ci la tenue fermement et a encaissé tous les coups de Jess. Quand Lau a giflé la fille, Peter la retenue de lui en mettre une autre, ce qui lui en valut une.

Quand nous sommes rentrées à la maison, nous partons toutes nous changer, puis nous passons à table. Ruki nous annonce que le directeur du label va manger ce soir avec nous et que Kai et Jess vont devoir faire un bon repas. La coiffeuse arrive peu de temps après que nous ayons finit de manger et nous coiffe toutes. Après que je sois coiffée, je monte dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Atsuaki est assis sur une chaise avec sa guitare à la main.

« Il y a un problème ? Me demande-t-il quand il voit la tête que je fais.

- Oui, dis-je, j'en ai marre d'aller en cours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pense pas que ça me sers à quelque chose et puis aujourd'hui je me suis sentie mal à cause des gens qui parlaient sur nous.

- Je te comprends, me dit-il en se levant. Mais tes études sont importantes !

- Oui mais pourquoi ? À quoi ça sers de bosser alors qu'on a tout l'argent qu'on veut ?

- Je sais bien ce que tu ressens, mais ça pourrais réaliser ton rêve !

- A quoi bon réaliser mon rêve puisque j'ai tout ce que je veux ? Je t'ai toi et j'ai mes amies. C'est tous ce qui compte pour moi.

- Il ne faut pas prendre ce genre de décision comme ça, me dit-il avec une voix douce. Il faut que tu y réfléchisses.

- Mais j'ai réfléchis ! Je m'exclame. Ici, ce n'est pas comme en France, je me sens perdue ...

- Parles-en aux filles alors, me conseille-t-il.

- Oui, je leur en parlerai, mais plus tard ... j'ai toujours des devoirs à faire.

- Ça te gène si je joue ? Me demande-t-il en me montrant sa guitare.

- Non au contraire, je réponds avec un grand sourire. »

Il me sourit et commence à jouer une mélodie plutôt calme. Elle est jolie, douce et remplit d'une joie immense. Je reste un moment sans bouger à écouter Atsuaki jouer puis je me presse à faire mes devoirs. Quand j'ai enfin fini c'est plus de 16 heures. Je décide d'aller parler aux filles et à cette heure-ci, elles sont en cuisine. Du moins c'est ce que je pense. Je vais donc en cuisine, j'ai raison. Elles sont là. Je souris car que l'on soit en France ou au Japon, elles gardent les mêmes habitudes.

Lau et Jess sont assises sur le plan de travail, un paquet de gâteaux à la main. Lily est appuyée contre le mur et lit. Ana est en face de Jess et Lau, elles semblent discuter.

« Je peux vous parler ? Je demande

- Oui je ne vois pas pourquoi tu demandes, me dit Ana avec un sourire.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de demander, dis-je en souriant.

- Alors que nous veux-tu ? demande Jess sur un ton amusé.

- Je voulais savoir si vous pensiez comme moi, je commence

- Et tu penses à quoi ? Demande Lau.

- Je pense que les cours ne nous servent à rien vu qu'on peut avoir tout ce qu'on veut sans travailler.

- Ok. Et bien ... commence Jess. Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Mais si on arrête les cours, qu'allons-nous faire ?

- J'en suis sûre qu'on trouvera ! Dis-je.

- Je ne suis pas sûre moi, dit Ana. Jess a raison, il nous faut d'abord trouver un truc à faire avant de tout plaquer comme ça.

- J'suis d'accord, dit Lau. Lily ?

- Je suis du même avis que vous, mais nous sommes inscrites dans le lycée, qu'allons-nous dire pour le quitter ?

- Simple ! Dit Jess. On n'a qu'à dire qu'on a trouvé un job !

- Toutes ? Je demande.

- Bah oui !

- Au bout de moins d'une semaine que nous sommes ici ? J'insiste.

- Ouais ! C'est tout à fait possible vu que nous vivons avec les Gazetto !

- Mais pour Ana et Lily ce n'est pas possible, je remarque.

- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclame Jess. Il y a des entreprises françaises au Japon ! »

La discussion s'arrête parce que Kai entre dans la cuisine.

« Il est là, nous annonce-t-il.

- Quoi ? Hurle Jess. Déjà ?

- Oui, dit Kai. Il veut parler avec vous, venez. »

Nous le suivons dans le salon. Le directeur du label est là assit dans le seul fauteuil du salon. Quand il nous voit entrer dans la pièce il se lève. Il s'incline et se mit à parler ... en français ?

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, je suis Monsieur Yamato.

- Bonjour, dis-je.

- Laquelle de vous cinq est Jessica ? Demande-t-il.

- C'est moi, dit celle-ci.

- Voilà l'artiste qui a écrit cette magnifique chanson, s'extasie Mr Yamato.

- L'artiste ? Répète Jess. »

Elle regarde Ruki qui le fait un sourire gêné.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Demande Mr Yamato.

- J'ai écrit que huit lignes de cette chanson, lui dit Jess. Le reste c'est Takanori qui l'a écrit.

- Mais je sais ! Matsumoto-san me la dit. Mais si vous n'aviez pas commencé, il n'aurait jamais pu finir.

- Mais ... commence Jess.

- Pas de « mais » ! Je viens vous proposer quelque chose à toutes les cinq.

- Et quoi donc est-ce ? Demande Lau.

- Je vous propose d'être le visage du groupe pour leur prochain album !

- Comment ça ? Demande Ana.

- Vous serez sur la couverture de l'album des Gazetto et en photos avec eux dans le petit livre que nous mettons dans chaque album avec les paroles.

- Hors de question ! S'exclame Jess. Takanori, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Je n'en savais rien ma chérie je te promets, se défend celui-ci.

- Matsumoto-san vous ne me cacheriez pas quelque chose ? Demande Yamato.

- Je ... euh ... non…

- Si vous voulez savoir, oui je suis la petite amie de Takanori ! Mais nous ne parlons pas de ça, non ?

- C'est exact ! Je vous en conjure mesdemoiselles, acceptez mon offre.

- Nous allons réfléchir, dis-je.

- Estelle !

- Rappel-toi la conversation qu'on a eu dans la cuisine ! Lui dis-je.

- Hmm ... mais je ne pensais pas à ça moi !

- Jess ! Dit Lily. Accepte.

- Lily ...

- Accepte !

- Bon ... et ben ... on accepte, dit Jess.

- Vraiment ? S'exclame Yamato. C'est génial. Mlle Jessica. J'aurai un autre truc à vous proposer.

- Oui ?

- Voulez-vous bien écrire des chansons pour les groupes qui font partie de mon label ?

- Je ... euh ... quoi ?

- C'est une proposition comme une autre, dit Yamato. Je trouve que vous avez une sacré plume et que vous pouvez en tirer profit facilement.

- Je ... euh ...

- Je vous laisse une semaine pour y réfléchir, annonce Yamato. Vous me direz si vous acceptez mercredi prochain. Quant à moi, je suis au regret de devoir décliner votre invitation à manger. Je vais directement à votre lycée pour supprimer votre inscription car vous n'en aurez plus besoin.

- Attendez une minute ! S'exclame Ana. Comment ça nous n'en auront plus besoin ?

- Une fois que vous aurez fait les photos pour représenter les Gazetto vous serez sûrement demander pour des magazines de mode ou de coiffure !

- Vraiment ? S'extasie Lau.

- Mais oui, avec des visages comme les votre, on ne peut que vouloir de vous. Matsumoto-san, je vous remercie pour tout. Je vous appel pour fixer les dates pour la séance photo.

- Oui Monsieur, au revoir ! »

La séance photos a lieu un mois après que Monsieur Yamato soit venu. Jess à accepter sa proposition après nombres dispute avec Takanori. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'aller en cours et nous pouvons faire tous ce qu'on voulait. Nous faisons régulièrement des balades dans Tôkyô ou dans les parcs avec Kiki.

Le jour de la séance photo nous sommes toutes habillées de vêtements magnifiques et nous avons toutes des chaussures à talons aiguilles. J'ai eu du mal à marcher au début mais je m'y suis habitué. Pour Jess et Ana ce n'est pas un problème, car elles n'ont presque que ça comme chaussures. Lau est dans le même état que moi. Quant à Lily, elle ne s'y habitue pas.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : PDV Angélique.**

Cette séance photos est un vrai calvaire pour moi. Impossible de tenir debout avec ces chaussures. Je ne sais pas comment font les filles, pour moi c'est impossible. Il faut faire quelque chose, je ne peux pas tenir debout, donc je ne peux pas poser pour ces photos. Et puis ne parlons pas de ces vêtements, j'ai l'impression d'être compressée. Je me sens tellement serrée dedans que j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me diriger aux toilettes, mais pour cela il faut que je passe par les escaliers. Je marche lentement, regardant toujours mes pieds. La première marche à descendre, tout se passe bien. La seconde moins bien, je manque de trébuché mais j'ai le réflexe de me rattraper à la rampe d'escalier. La troisième, désastre, je tombe. Dévalant l'escalier en criant, j'arrive en bas et ma tête tape contre la dernière marche. Je saigne, je vois le sang couler devant mes yeux. J'entends les cris des filles et puis le trou noir.

« J'étais dans un couloir sombre, avec une longue robe blanche tel un voile. Les pieds nus, j'avançais vers cette lumière blanche si attirante. Lentement, je la voix se rapprocher, pourtant elle ne semblait pas vouloir venir à moi.

- N'avance pas un pas de plus, me dit une voix grave.

Je ne bougeais plus, tétanisée par la peur. Cette voix, c'était la sienne !

- Nicolas ? Demandais-je en m'approchant encore.

- Pas un pas de plus j'ai dit, m'a dit la voix d'un ton coléreux.

- C'est toi ? Demandais-je.

- Oui c'est moi ! Me répondit-il.

- Suis -je morte ?

- Non et je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Fait demi-tour ! m'ordonna-t-il

- Non ! Je veux être avec toi ! Hurlais-je.

Je ne le voyais pas, mais je sentais sa chaleur. Il était là, tout près de moi et il m'interdisait d'approcher. La douleur m'a déchiré le cœur, je me suis mise à pleurer.

- Pleur pas, m'a-t-il dit.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne vers toi ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ferais souffrir tes amis !

- Mais je veux être avec toi ! Je t'aime !

- Va-t'en !

- NON !

Ma voix a résonné dans le couloir. Je suis tombée à genou, mon point serré sur le sol. Mes larmes coulaient.

- Angélique ! Va-t'en ! Je ne veux pas de toi ici !

- Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seule ?

- Je ... ne voulais pas que tu souffres à cause de mon erreur !

- Tu m'as fait souffrir plus qu'autre chose !

- J'en suis désolé crois-moi ! Mais tu ne me méritais pas !

- Je veux mourir !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir Angélique !

- Je veux passer ma vie avec toi ! Tu m'avais promis un avenir auprès de toi !

- Je t'ai mentis alors !

- Mais je t'aime Nicolas ! Reviens avec moi ou sinon c'est moi qui te rejoins !

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Fait demi-tour ! Va-t'en !

- Je ne veux pas !

- Il t'attend.

- Qui ça ?

- Uke ... il t'attend, de l'autre côté.

- Comment ...

- Comment je le connais ? Et bien c'est simple ... je t'observe pour veiller sur toi. Vas avec lui ! Il t'aimera mieux que personne d'autre.

- Mais c'est toi que j'aime !

- Apprend à le connaître comme tu as fait avec moi. Apprend à l'aimer comme tu la fait pour moi. Donne-lui tout de toi. Il t'offrira ce que je n'ai pas pu te donner. Il t'aimera mieux que moi et il te rendra heureuse.

- Nicolas ...

- Non Angélique. Tu ne peux plus rien espérer pour nous deux ! Je suis mort ! Comprend-le !

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Vis ta vie sans pour autant m'oublier. Aime-le comme tu m'aime. Mais pour ça tu dois oublier les sentiments que tu as pour moi. Maintenant lève-toi ! Et retourne auprès de tes amis et de Lui !

- Nicolas ... je t'aimerai toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je sais ... mais va-t'en ! Je ne veux pas de toi ici je t'ai dit.

Je me suis relevée donc comme il me l'avait demandé j'ai regardé derrière moi avant de poser une dernière fois mes yeux sur Nicolas ... mais il n'était plus là. J'ai marché alors là où il m'avait dit d'aller. J'ai trébuché plusieurs fois, je pleurais encore. Plus j'avançais, plus j'entendais vos voix et après, une lumière aveuglante est apparue. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que j'étais ici, à l'hôpital. Mais depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »

Mes quatre meilleures amies me regardent avec tristesse mais aussi avec amour. Elles me sourient tendrement.

« Plus d'un mois environ, me dit Télou.

- Mais, ce Nicolas, comment est-il mort ? Me demande Lau.

- Il s'est suicidé, je réponds.

- Comment ? Demande Jess.

- Il s'est mutilé et il a perdu tout son sang, je réponds encore avec la voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Demande Ana.

- Ces parents le battaient et un jour ... son père l'a ... violé ... et ... »

Je respire un grand coup pour pouvoir finir ma phrase.

« Et il a voulu se suicidé pour ne pas me mêler à ses problèmes, pour pas que j'en ai moi aussi.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Par rapport à ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demande Jess.

- Je vais apprendre à connaître Uke et qui sait, peut-être tomberais-je amoureuse de lui ... je ne peux pas encore me prononcé, c'est trop tôt.

- Et ta tête comment elle va ? Demande Ana. »

Je pose ma main sur mon front, au niveau des points de suture que j'ai eu.

« Je pense que ça va, mais j'espère ne pas avoir d'hallucination après ça. Le choc a été dur.

- Hmm ... c'est vrai que c'est dure un escalier, rétorque Jess d'un air faussement sérieux.

- Jessica ! Râle Ana.

- Bah quoi ? Je dis la vérité ! Pas vrai Lily ?

- Je suis d'accord, dis-je avec un sourire. »

Les filles me regardent en souriant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et elles sautent toutes sur mon lit.

« Comme t'es belle quand tu souris ! S'extasie Lau en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Lâche moi tu m'étouffe ! Dis-je en rigolant.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Hurle Suguru en arrivant.

- Sugu', mon amour ! S'exclame Lau en lui sautant dans les bras. Elle sourit et elle rit ! Ce n'est pas génial ça ?

- Bien sûr que si, tout est génial avec toi ! Ricane celui-ci.

- Comment va la malade ? Demande Takanori.

- Elle va très bien ! Répondis-je. Mais elle aimerait rentrer à la maison.

- On va t'arranger ça, dit Ryo. Sugu' et Taka, venez on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

- Les filles ! S'exclame Jess. J'ai faim, venez avec moi on va acheter à manger !

- Atsu-chéri, dit Télou. Viens avec nous.

- Ok.

- Complot, dis-je à voix basse. »

Il ne reste plus qu'Uke avec moi, dans la chambre. Je baisse les yeux, regardant mes mains.

« Ça va mieux ? Demande-t-il alors.

- Oui.

- J'étais inquiet pour toi, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur !

- Désolée ...

- C'n'est pas de ta faute, tu aurais dû enlever tes chaussures pour descendre les escaliers.

- J'n'y ai pas pensé, j'étais pressée.

- A bon ?

- Oui, je voulais aller aux toilettes.

- Ah ... ok.

- Écoute Kai, je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on se connaît, je ne voulais vraiment pas que tout se passe comme ça. Mais j'étais effrayée à l'idée de nouer des liens avec d'autres personnes que les filles.

- Je te comprends ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Mais tu sais, si tu as envie de parler à quelqu'un je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

- Merci, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit utile pour l'instant.

- Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre parler autant, dit-il en ricanant.

- Dis toute suite que ça te gêne, dis-je sur un ton irrité.

- Non au contraire, j'adore ta voix. »

Je rougis et heureusement Suguru, Takanori et Ryo revinrent à ce moment-là.

« Bon, ils ont dit que tu peux sortir mais tu vas avoir des problèmes pour marcher au début, vu que tu es resté environ un mois allongée. »

Cette annonce que Takanori vient de me faire me réchauffe le cœur et je souris, encore. Les filles et Atsuaki reviennent les bras chargés de sucreries.

« Je sors quand exactement ? Je demande.

- Demain matin, me répond Suguru.

- Nous viendrons te chercher, rajoute Jess.

- Pas tout le monde hein, je rétorque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! S'exclame Jess en riant. Je viendrais avec Uke et Taka' ! Ça te va ?

- Oui, je réponds plutôt satisfaite. »

Cette nuit-là passe rapidement, sans rêves. Le matin arrive trop vite. Bien que j'ai du mal à émerger, je me lève et vacille, me retrouvant par terre. Je me relève avec difficulté et me dirige dans la salle de bain de la chambre. Je me mouille le visage et je me regarde. Mes cheveux roux tombent en cassade dans mon dos et mes yeux vers brillent. Je passe une main sur ma joue pale et je souris. Je me dirige ensuite avec difficulté à mon lit et je me rallonge. Mes jambes sont douloureuses et en quelque sorte lourdes.

Jess, Takanori et Uke arrivent vers 9h30. Jess a pensé à me prendre des vêtements propres et je constate que c'est des vêtements que je mets pour certaines grandes occasions.

« Pourquoi tu as pris ça ?

- C'est les vêtements les plus jolis que tu as dans ton placard.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ce que je mets d'habitude ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie !

- Bon allons-y, dit Uke. Je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps ici !

- Moi aussi, je réplique. »

Je m'habille en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Je sors et je vacille à nouveau. Je tombe dos contre le mur. Uke m'aide à me relever et à marcher. Nous rentrons à la maison dans le silence. Arrivés à destination, je marche avec Uke devant Jess et Takanori. J'ouvre la porte et ...

« SURPRISE ! »

Les filles sont là avec An Cafe, Alice Nine, Miyavi et Takeru. Je m'accroche un peu plus fort au bras d'Uke et je comprends pourquoi Jess a choisi de me donner ces vêtements. Je souris discrètement et regarde autour de moi. Je constate que Lau a un truc bizarre à la main ... une sorte de fouet. Elle est accrochée au bras de Takeru et elle sourit.

« Bon maintenant que Lily est là, dit-elle. Reprenons ce que nous étions en train de faire ... Suguru ! A quatre pattes ! »

J'ouvre grand les yeux, surprise par ce qui vient de se dire. Suguru s'exécute un sourire aux lèvres et Lau se met à califourchon sur son dos. Elle le fouette violemment et il gémit, non pas de douleur, mais plutôt de plaisir. Plus elle le fouette plus il en redemande. Il est complètement fou ce mec !

Uke m'emmène dans le salon et je m'installe dans le fauteuil. De loin, j'entends Suguru gémir de plus en plus fort et j'en suis gênée. Uke me propose à boire et j'acquiesce bien que je n'ai pas soif. Nous sommes rejoins par Jess, Ana, Ryo, Takanori, Nao et Shou.

« Alors ça va mieux ? Me demande Shou.

- Hmm ... je réponds.

- Jessica ! Hurle Nao.

- Quoi encore ? Demande-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

- C'est quand on mange ? Demande Nao.

- Oh ta gueule Nao !

- Merci ! Dit-il d'un air joyeux.

- Où sont passés Miku et Kanon ? Demande Shou.

- Je les ai vus partir dans la cuisine, dit Ryo.

- Et ils font quoi là-bas ? Demande Takanori

- Je crois qu'ils sont en période de reproduction, répond Ryo en ricanant.

- Dans la cuisine ? Demande Jess. Mais ...

- Ne t'en fais pas chérie, rassure Takanori. Ils vont sûrement tester le plan de travail !

- Mais ...

- En plus tout à l'heure j'ai dit à Miku qu'on avait de la chantilly ... dit Ryo.

- Ryo ! Râle Jess. La chantilly était prévue pour quelque chose déjà !

- Ah bon ? Tu avais prévu des trucs avec Taka' ?

- Je ... Non ! Rétorque Jess.

- Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu chérie que tu voulais faire des trucs ! Ricane Takanori.

- Oh tu la ferme !

- Oh ce soir ça va finir au lit ! S'exclame Nao.

- Wouah ! »

Lau vient d'arriver sur le dos de Takeru.

« Qui c'est qui va coucher avec qui ce soir ? Demande-t-elle.

- Peut être Takanori et Jess ! Répond Ryo. Mais en attendant il y en a un qui se prend un balai dans le cul !

- Qui ça ? S'extasie Lau.

- Miku ou Kanon ! Ça dépend qui domine !

- Ils sont où ? Demande Lau.

- Dans la cuisine, répond Nao.

- Let's go Ruru-chan ! Hurle Lau en levant le point. On va voir qui domine et qui est dominé !

- Toute suite votre majesté ! Dit Takeru. »

Ils passent par le salon et quand ils ont ouvert la porte de la cuisine des gémissements (ou plutôt des hurlements) me font rougir. J'entends la porte de la cuisine se refermer et les gémissements s'estompent. Takeru revient le premier car Lau est pliée en deux dans la salle à manger. Elle revient à bout de souffle.

« Jess ! Il y a de la chantilly de partout !

- Oh non ! Râle celle-ci.

- Et puis d'abord qu'elle genre de chantilly ? Demande Ryo.

- Un peu des deux sortes ... répond Lau d'un air faussement sérieux.

- Ils vous ont vu ? Demande Nao.

- Non ... répond Takeru en s'assaillant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où je suis assise. Ils sont trop occupés pour remarquer quoi que ce soit !

- Oh oui ! Réplique Lau. Miku est en pleine forme aujourd'hui !

- Parce que c'est Miku qui prend Kanon ?! S'exclame Takanori.

- Oh oui ! Répond Lau. Et croyez-moi, Kanon va avoir du mal à marcher !

- Le pauvre ! Dit Ana.

- Moi je dis bien fait pour lui ! S'exclame Suguru (je n'avais pas vu mais tout le monde est dans le salon). Il la bien cherché ! Avec ses réflexions à deux yens !

- Ça c'est sûr, réplique Tora. Je me demande même comment il va faire pour tenir debout avec Miku !

- Pourquoi ? Demande Lau. Tu as déjà testé ?

- Non ! S'exclame Tora. Loin de là ... mais on va dire qu' « elle » est imposante.

- QUOI ? S'exclame Hiroto. T'es allé voir en plus ?

- Pas ma faute ...

- C'est ce qu'on dit ! Réplique Suguru. Mais on sait tous que tu t'es fait prendre par Miku et en beauté en plus !

- Non pas tout le monde le savais ! Rétorque Lau. Moi je n'étais pas au courant !

- Bah tu le sais maintenant ! S'exclame Nao. Bon moi je recherche ... homme ou femme ... beau ou belle ... et qui adore tous les jouets pour adulte ...

- Ta gueule Nao ! Dit Lau. Personne ne veut de toi !

- Mais ...

- Moi je veux bien de toi Nao-chan ! S'exclame Shou.

- Toi tu me déprime ! Rétorque celui-ci.

- Oh mon Nao-chan ! S'extasie Shou en le prenant dans ses bras. Ce que tu peux être mignon !»

Nao se cale dans les bras de Shou et il fait comme si il est un bébé. C'est mignon à voir mais les mains de Nao se mettent à se balader sur les cuisses de Shou et ça devient gênant. Mais où suis-je tombée ? Il n'y a que des pervers autour de moi ! Lau c'est callée sur les genoux de Takeru et celui-ci a posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui fait des bisous dans le coup et je vois que Suguru le regarde avec un regard de tueur.

Je veux marcher ... mais j'ai du mal à me lever. Mes jambes sont encore engourdis et lourdes.

« Uke… aide-moi

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je veux marcher ! Je râle.

- Oh ... attend je vais t'aider à te lever. »

Il me tend sa main que j'attrape fermement et il pose son autre main sur ma taille. Je frissonne à ce contact et je m'agrippe fortement à son pull car j'ai peur de tomber. Nous sortons du salon et nous nous dirigeons dehors.

« Tu veux aller où ? Me demande Uke.

- Où tu veux ... ça m'importe peu tant que tu es là pour veiller sur moi ...

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, me dit-il tout bas. »

Nous marchons en silence. Je suis toujours accrochée à lui et son bras gauche entoure ma taille. Bizarrement ce contact me rassure, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrais m'arriver. Je suis tellement proche de lui que je peux sentir son parfum doux et qui sent si bon. Plus je marche, plus mes jambes deviennent de moins en moins lourdes. Je ne dis rien sur ça car j'ai envie que ce contact dur le plus longtemps possible.

« Ça va mieux tes jambes ?

- Je ... euh ... oui, je réponds. Mais j'ai encore du mal à marcher. »

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et me resserre plus fermement contre lui. Je souris intérieurement et je m'accroche à lui plus fortement.

« Pourquoi avant tu ne parlais pas ?

- Je ne voulais pas m'ouvrir aux autres ... dis-je. Mais depuis mon comas, j'ai pris conscience que ce n'était pas bon pour moi et que je devais faire un effort plus prononcé que les premiers que j'ai fait quand les filles et moi nous vous avons rencontré.

- Ça fait quoi d'être dans les comas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ... je L'ai vu ... mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour tout le monde pareil ... certaines personnes dises que c'est un long sommeil, rien de plus.

- Tu as vu qui ?

- Mon ex-petit ami ...

- Il est ...

- ... mort ... oui, il s'est suicidé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il était maltraité par ses parents et il s'est fait violé par son père ...

- Ah ... et ... tu l'aimais ?

- Je... euh ... oui, il était ma raison de vivre ... mais quand il m'a parlé, il m'a dit d'oublier ...

- Tu veux vraiment oublier ?

- Non je ne veux pas ! Mais je le ferais parce qu'Il me la demandé ...

- Pourrais-je t'aider à oublier ? »

Je m'arrête de marcher et je le regarde dans les yeux. Je dis « oui » de la tête et je lui souris. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et nous reprenons notre balade en discutant de tout et de rien.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 : PDV Ruki.**

« Ils vont où ? Je demande à Jess en montrant Lily et Kai.

- Lily doit être gênée à cause de ce groupe de pervers ! Me répond-elle.

- J'en fais partie ? Je lui demande.

- Oh oui ! »

Je lui souris en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue. Elle me regarde dans les yeux avant de m'offrir un magnifique sourire digne d'elle. Elle vient ensuite s'asseoir sur mes genoux pour laisser sa place à Suguru. Celui-ci s'emble être légèrement énervé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demande Jess.

- Ce qui m'arrive ? S'exclame-t-il. Mais regarde-le !

- Qui ça ? Je demande.

- Lui ! Dit-il en montrant Takeru.

- Oh ... oui effectivement il y a de quoi être énerver ! Dit Jess.

- Je vais le tuer !

- Laisse tomber ! Dis-je. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

- Tu dirais quoi si c'était moi à la place de Lau ? Me demande Jess.

- Je ... euh ... finalement non laisse pas tomber ! »

Suguru prend le coussin derrière lui et le met sur ses genoux. Son regard ne lâche pas Laurianne et Takeru. Finalement, il envoi le coussin dans la tête de Takeru. Il me semble que Laurianne voit que Suguru n'est pas très content, car elle vient se mettre sur ses genoux et elle le serre fort dans ses bras.

« Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, réplique-t-il.

- Et c'est quoi ce problème ? Demande-t-elle.

- Rien !

- Ben si c'est quelque chose ! S'exclame-t-elle.

- Non c'est rien !

- Bon tu vas arrêter de faire le gamin et tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ! Ordonne-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Il est jaloux, dit Jess.

- Jaloux ? De quoi ?

- De Takeru ! Dis-je.

- Mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, dit-elle à Suguru. C'est toi que j'aime ! Pas lui ! C'est un ami rien de plus !

- Oui mais aujourd'hui tu es tout le temps avec lui, dit Suguru en boudant.

- Je vois ... alors viens avec moi! »

Elle l'embrasse et l'amène à l'étage. J'échange un regard avec Jess et elle me sourit.

« Je vais commander des pizzas ! Hurle Atsuaki. Parce que j'ai faim et, Miku et Kanon ne sont toujours pas sorti de la cuisine !

- A mon avis ils ont inversé les rôles, dit Nao. Ce n'est pas possible de tenir aussi longtemps !

- On voit que tu es bien informer Nao-chan ! Ricane Shou.

- Bah oui ! Je m'informe, les magazines sont faits pour ça non ?

- Quoi ? Tu achètes des magazines pornos ? S'exclame Ryo.

- Bah oui ! Vous en achetez pas vous ?

- Non, dis-je. Et puis je ne pense pas que Jess soit d'accord pour que j'en achète.

- Jamais tu auras de magasines pornos tant que tu seras avec moi ! S'exclame-t-elle.

- Bon ça vous dit on parle de autres choses-là ? Demande Saga.

- Pourquoi ? T'es encore puceau ? Demande Ryo.

- Oh ta gueule toi ! C'est juste que j'aie des questions à poser !

- Ah tu veux savoir qui veut te prendre ? Demande Nao. Moi j'veux bien !

- Je sais que tu veux ! S'exclame Saga. Tu me le dis tous les jours !

- Nao tu es chiant ! S'exclame Ana. Laisse Saga s'exprimer merde !

- Pourquoi c'est toujours les autres qui sont défendus et pas moi ? »

Il fait semblant de pleurer et se jette dans les bras de Shou. Celui-ci rigole et reprend ses caresses dans son dos.

« C'est quand que notre chanson serra écrite ? Demande alors Saga à Jess.

- Si tu n'es pas content tu l'écris toi-même ! Rétorque celle-ci.

- Hmm ... non merci je n'aime pas écrire !

- Alors ta gueule ! Tu l'auras quand je l'aurais fini !

- Houlà ! S'exclame Takeru. Elle est agressive la jeune demoiselle !

- Fait attention je risquerai de l'être encore plus ! Je ne suis pas une machine à écrire, je peux ne pas me permettre de créer des textes à longueur de journée !

- Surtout qu'elle a une idée en tête en ce moment, je réplique.

- C'est quoi cette idée ? S'étonne Ana.

- C'est mon secret ! Répond Jess.

- Et le mien ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Vous préparez quoi tous les deux ? Demande Ryo.

- Un truc ... c'est un secret on t'a dit bouffon ! Réplique Jess.

- Du calme ma chérie ! Dis-je. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'énerve.

- C'n'est pas ma faute si je vis avec des bouffons qui m'énervent ! »

On entend un bruit étrange venant de la cuisine. Jessica se lève et je la suis. Arrivés là-bas, nous retrouvons Miku et Kanon allongés par terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Oh qu'elle horreur ! S'exclame Jess en venant cacher son visage vers moi. »

J'explose de rire et ça les fait bouger. Ils sont tout décoiffés et surtout, ils sont nus.

« Oups ... dit Miku d'une voix faible. Désolé pour le désordre ...

- Oh la ferme ! Réplique Jess d'une voix étouffée par ma veste.

- Hmm ... Miku je t'aime !

- Moi aussi !

- C'était tellement bon ! Hurle Kanon.

- Fermez-la ! Habillez-vous et dégagez de ma cuisine !

- Excuse nous Jessy mais on n'a pas pu résister à l'envie ! Dit Miku.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Quand tu auras goûté à ce plaisir tu comprendras ! Dit Kanon.

- T'as intérêt de lui faire goûter vite Rikiki, réplique Miku tout en s'habillant. Je n'ai pas envie que ça soit comme ça à chaque fois qu'on vient !

- Sortez immédiatement d'ici ! Hurle Jess. Je veux plus vous voir ! Bande de pervers ! »

Miku me fait un clin d'œil et part de la cuisine en tenant Kanon par le bras. Jess sort de quoi nettoyer et commence à laver le plan de travail.

« Non mais dans quoi j'suis tombée moi ! Râle-t-elle.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux ... dis-je. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ça. Mais il faut dire que avant il n'y avait pas de femmes à la maison pour les reprendre !

- Oui ben ça va changer ! S'ils veulent coucher ensemble c'est leur problème mais ils font ça chez eux ou à l'hôtel !

- Calme toi chérie, dis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Non je ne me calme pas ! Tu imagines si un jour il y a des enfants ici et qu'ils tombent sur Miku et Kanon entrain de ...

- Des enfants ? Je demande.

- Oui, des enfants !

- Tu veux des enfants ?

- Qui t'as dit ça ? Me demande-t-elle.

- C'est toi tu parles d'enfants !

- Et d'après toi ça veut dire que je veux des enfants ?

- Bah je ne sais pas ! Mais c'est toi qui as lancé le sujet !

- Takanori, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas d'enfants mais je ne pense pas que le moment soit venu d'en parler. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de temps que nous sommes ensemble ! Certes, nous vivons ensemble, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux des enfants ! De plus je déteste les gosses ! Ils sont toujours en train de faire des caprices !

- Aie ... ça va être embêtant alors ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Moi je veux fonder une famille avec toi, dis-je. Mais toi ne t'aime pas les enfants ... donc ça va être embêtant.

- Takanori, j'ai 18 ans ! On en reparlera dans 1 ou 2 ans ok ?

- 1 ou 2 ans ? Hmm ... pas de problème chérie ... mais en attendant ... »

Je capture ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et elle entoure ses bras autour de mon coup.

« En attendant quoi ? Demande-t-elle en rompant le baiser.

- Je dois te faire goûter à ce plaisir exquis ! Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! Je pense que tu pourras attendre encore un peu...

- J'aime quand tu réagis comme ça !

- Et moi j'aime quand tu m'embrasse ... »

Je pose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes et cette fois-ci le baiser se fait plus intense. Je romps doucement le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Chérie j'ai un truc à te demander ... dis-je.

- Je t'écoute !

- J'aimerai être qu'avec toi cette après-midi. Ça te dis on va au parc tous les deux ?

- Avec grand plaisir, mais avant je dois aller faire un truc ...

- Quoi donc ? Je demande.

- Viens et tu verras ... »

Elle me prend par la main et m'entraîne dans notre chambre. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain et elle se remaquille. Je la regarde tendrement et vais me placer dans son dos. J'enroule mes bras sur sa taille et elle sourit.

« Pourquoi tu te remaquille, tu es très bien comme ça ! Dis-je.

- Je ne peux pas sortir si mon maquillage n'est pas parfait, me répondit-elle. Et puis je veux que tout le monde remarque que je suis avec toi, donc je fais tout pour être remarquée !

- Je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de faire tout ça ! Regarde, moi je t'ai remarqué au concert et tu n'avais pas tout ça.

- Je faisais la conne ! Et puis j'étais habillée ... légèrement ...

- Sexy !

- Si tu veux ... aller on peut y aller. Amène Kiki avec nous, il sera content de pouvoir sortir !

- Tu as raison ! »

J'appelle mon chien qui vient aussitôt vers moi. Je lui mets sa laisse et nous partons pour le parc. D'une main je tiens la main de Jess et de l'autre je tiens la laisse de Kiki. Nous marchons pendant plusieurs heures dans le parc, puis nous nous asseyons au pied d'un arbre une glace chacun. Kiki s'est posé sur mes genoux et Jess a posé sa tête sur mon torse. Après avoir fini sa glace, elle ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre moi jusqu'à plonger dans un sommeil léger.

[En japonais]

« Vous êtes Ruki de The Gazette ? Me demande un jeune homme.

- Oui c'est moi pourquoi ?

- Donc cette jeune femme doit être Jessica ? Dit-il.

- Comment la connais-tu ? Je demande froidement.

- Une ancienne camarade de classe ...

- S'passe quoi ? Demande Jess en ouvrant les yeux.

- Salut ! Dit le garçon.

- Mathieu ! S'exclame-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien et toi ça va ? Dit-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant devant nous.

- Je vais très bien !

- Je vois ça ! Pourquoi vous avez arrêté les cours ?

- Raison personnelle ! Répondis-je.

- Je vois ! Bon je dois y aller ! J'étais ravi de te revoir !

- Moi aussi ! Dit Jess avec un sourire. »

Il part en nous faisant un signe de la main.

[En français]

« C'est qui ce type ? Je demande.

- Un ami ... pourquoi? Tu es jaloux ?

- Bah oui ! C'est normal non?

- Mais je ne t'en veux pas d'être jaloux ! Au contraire, ça prouve que tu tiens à moi !

- Encore heureux que je tienne à toi !

- On peut aller faire les magasins s'il te plaît ?

- Quoi encore ? Hier Ana et toi vous avez dévalisé les magasins et tu veux encore aller acheter quelque chose !

- Bah oui ! J'aime m'acheter des trucs et me faire plaisir !

- Bon ok ! Mais tu ne dévalise pas les magasins ... t'achète que quelque truc.

- Promis ! »

Nous partons alors dans un magasin de vêtements. Jessica fouille pendant un moment et prend quelques petites choses en passant. Puis elle se dirige vers une cabine d'essayage et me dit t'attendre devant. J'attends un moment et elle sort enfin. Elle est habillée d'un slim noir moulant, d'un haut rouge qui forme un magnifique décolleté, une veste noire par-dessus et des chaussures noirs ouvertes à talon aiguille.

« Alors tu en pense quoi ? Me demande-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. »

Je ne sais quoi dire ... elle est tellement magnifique que j'en reste bouche bée.

« Alors ? Insiste-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire ... dis-je tout bas.

- C'est horrible ? Demande-t-elle d'un air déçu.

- Non ! Loin de là ! C'est juste que je ne trouve pas les mots pour dire à quel point tu es magnifique.

- Oh Ruki ! C'est vrai ? S'extasie-t-elle.

- Bien sur chérie, aller rhabille toi et on va aller payer ça ! »

Elle repart dans la cabine avec un grand sourire. Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard nous sommes enfin sortis de ce magasin. Nous rentrons à la maison dans le calme, coller l'un à l'autre.

Nous arrivons à la maison en riant et Ana nous saute littéralement dessus :

« Où étiez-vous partis ? On vous a cherché de partout !

- On était parti quelque part, répond vaguement Jess.

- C'n'est pas drôle ! Je me suis inquiété moi ! S'exclame Ana.

- On est des grandes personnes, dis-je. Et puis tu ne nous as même pas appelés !

- Si mais vous n'avez pas répondu !

- Elle a appelé ? Je demande à Jess.

- Oui, mon portable a vibré mais je n'ai pas répondu ! J'avais envie d'être seule avec mon petit ami, réplique-t-elle en regardant Ana.

- Ben fallait le dire ! S'exclame Ana.

- Et puis pourquoi tu voulais absolument savoir où on était ? Demande Jess.

- On a un invité surprise ! S'extasie-t-elle.

- Ne me dis pas que ... je commence.

- Si tu penses à la personne qui est dans le salon alors oui c'est bien ça ! Dit Ryo en arrivant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient foutre ici ? Je demande.

- Il a entendu parler des filles, alors il a voulu les voir !

- Qui est-ce ? Me demande Jess.

- Hitsugi, je réponds.

- Hitsugi de Nightmare ? Demande-t-elle surprise.

- Oui !

- Vous le connaissez ? S'exclame-t-elle.

- Oui !

- Ah au secours ! Je vais dans ma chambre ! Je ne veux pas voir ce monstre !

- Il est gentil tu sais ! Dit Ryo.

- M'en fous ! Il me fait peur !

- Et le pire c'est qu'elle a rarement peur, ricane Ana.

- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ... »

Je sens la main de Jessica se resserrer sur la mienne. Kiki se met à aboyer comme d'habitude et moi je fais un bref mouvement de tête pour le saluer. Sa voix grave a résonné dans le hall d'entrée et Jessica frissonne de tout son être. Il a un sourire tel un tueur, ce qui n'arrange rien du tout ! Jessica émet un petit gémissement horrifié et vient se coller à moi. Je la serre pour la rassurer et le sourire de Hitsugi s'élargie.

« C'est mignon ! S'extasie-t-il. Ruki tu t'es trouvé une petite amie à ta taille ! »

Il s'approche de nous et Jess fait un pas en arrière.

« Il y a un problème ? Demande Hitsugi. Je ne mange pas les gens !

- Tu lui fais peur avec tous tes piercings ! Dis-je.

- Oh c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Il lui tend une de ses mains et elle me jette un regard terrorisé. Il lui fait un petit sourire, mais ça ne semble pas avoir arrangé les choses.

« Allons au salon, dit-il. Nous serrons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

- Hmm ... dis-je. »

Je traîne difficilement Jess car elle refuse catégoriquement d'y aller. Quand nous sommes dans le salon, je constate qu'il ne reste pas grand monde. An Cafe est parti, Takeru aussi et une grande partie de Alice Nine. Il reste donc Nao, Shou et Miyavi.

« Oh des revenants ! S'exclame Nao.

- Houlà ... ça va Jess ? Demande Télou.

- Hmm ... répond celle-ci.

- C'est à cause de Tsutsu ? Demande Lau.

- Oui ... dis-je.

- Il a fait quoi encore ? Demande Miyavi.

- Rien du tout ! S'exclame Lau. Jessica ne l'aime pas ! Elle dit qu'il fait peur, elle préfère Yomi !

- Quoi ? T'aime bien Yomi ? S'exclame Hitsugi. »

Elle sursaute et le regarda d'un air apeuré. Elle fait un mouvement positif de la tête et se resserre plus contre moi. Hitsugi sourit et lance :

« Faut que je lui dise ! La petite amie de Ruki l'aime bien ! C'est SCOOP !

- Comment ça ? Demande Ana.

- Taka' et Yomi se détestent ! Lui répond Ryo.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- D'une ... parce que Yomi est plus petit que Takanori et celui-ci le nargue à chaque fois qu'il le voit ... commence Suguru.

- De deux ... Yomi dit qu'il chante mieux que Takanori et Takanori dit, bien entendu, le contraire ... continue Uke.

- Et enfin ... tout simplement parce que ils ont le même style de femme et que Yomi s'amuse à torturer Takanori avec ça ... finit Atsuaki. Mais maintenant c'est plus un problème et la guerre va changer légèrement.

- Bon, changeons de sujet, dit Hitsugi. Ce soir c'est moi qui cuisine !

- NON ! S'exclame Jess.

- Et pourquoi ? Demande Hitsugi.

- Personne ne s'approche de ma cuisine ! S'exclame-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ? Demande-t-il à nouveau.

- Kanon et Miku ont fait ... des choses dans la cuisine, dis-je.

- Je vais les tuer ces deux accros du sexe ! Même pas ils m'invitent !

- D'ailleurs, dit Atsuaki. Maintenant que j'y pense, ils ont tout nettoyés quand ils ont vu que vous étiez plus là. »

Jessica se lève d'un bon et partie dans la cuisine. Je me lève à mon tour et je la suis. Elle est devant la porte et elle s'est figée.

« Wouah ... bon je fais le repas ! S'exclame-t-elle. Personne ne rentre tant que je n'ai pas fini !

- Même moi ? Je demande.

- Oui ! Même toi ! »

Je la regarde tristement et elle me sourit. Je la prends dans mes bras pour l'embrasser tendrement et après elle me pousse en dehors de la cuisine avec un clin d'œil.

Au bout d'une heure le repas est près et servit sur la table du salon. Nous mangeons tous dans la bonne humeur. Jess picore dans son assiette. Elle n'a pas d'appétit à voir Hitsugi se goinfrer comme un porc vu qu'elle est entre lui et moi.

La soirée se finit après ce repas et tous nos invités repartent pour la plus part épuisés.

Je monte dans ma chambre avec Jess et nous nous couchons. Je la serre contre moi et nous nous endormons rapidement bercé par la respiration de l'autre.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 : PDV Reita.**

Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit-là. Ma mère m'a invité avec

Ana à manger à la maison familiale. Je ne veux pas y aller car Chiyo sera là. Elle n'aime pas Ana donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais heureux de la revoir.

A 7 heures du matin je sens Ana bouger contre moi. Je la regarde et je vois qu'elle émerge doucement. Ces yeux à moitiés clos me regardent et un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Je souris à mon tour.

« Bonjour, me dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormis ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Moi je n'ai pas dormi.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- ...

- Ryo, dis-moi pas que c'est à cause de ce déjeuné en compagnie de ta famille qui te stress encore ?

- Il y a des raisons de stresser crois-moi ! Dis-je pour me défendre.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ma sœur et l'avis de ma mère sur toi !

- Ryo. On en a déjà parlé !

- Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclame Lau en ouvrant la porte. C'est l'heure du réveillage ! »

Elle nous regarde un instant et soupire.

« Pourquoi vous êtes déjà tous réveiller ? Dit-elle en boudant. Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Désolée, dit Ana. Mais je viens juste de me réveiller.

- C'n'est pas grave et puis heureusement que je ne vous ai pas retrouvé en position délicate ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je demande.

- En général quand j'ouvre une porte sans frapper et bah les gens qui sont derrière sont soit en train de coucher ensemble soit en train de faire une soupe de langues !

- Je vois ... dis-je. Et tu as réveillé qui encore ?

- Personne, vous êtes tous réveillé ...

- Qui couche ensemble alors ?

- Personne, malheureusement ... mais Takanori et Jess sont en pleine préparation de soupe ... »

Elle affiche un sourire avant de sortir de notre chambre avec un signe de la main. Mais elle revient 30 secondes après.

« Dernière chose, Perrine arrive enfin d'aprèm, vers 18h30 je crois ! Tachez d'être là !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Dis-je. Je ne pense pas m'éterniser là-bas de toute façon.

- Ok ! »

Elle part pour de bon en fermant la porte derrière elle. Ana se redresse dans le lit et pose un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres avant de se lever. Elle attache ses cheveux avec une barrette et file dans la salle de bain. Je reste allonger dans le lit à contempler le plafond. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ana sort de la salle de bain avec juste sur serviette sur elle. Je la regarde et penche la tête sur le coter.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Hmm ... pour rien ...

- J'n'aime pas ton regard !

- Il a quoi mon regard ?

- Il est pervers !

- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est rempli de désir. Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Bien sûr que si c'est pareil ! S'exclame-t-elle. Toi et tes envie, ça va toujours dans le coter pervers.

- Mais voyons mon ange, quand mon envie est en rapport avec toi, ce n'est plus pervers ... mais de l'amour !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

- Oui et non.

- Euh …?

- Je suis un pervers, mais un pervers amoureux de toi !

- Ah ! Tu viens d'avouer que tu étais un pervers !

- Bah oui.

- Allez, fait dodo ! Moi je vais m'habiller !

- Non ! Viens vers moi.

- Hors de question !

- Mon ange, s'il te plaît.

- Non !

- Bon, ok. »

Je fais mine de bouder et elle part dans la salle de bain en me faisant un clin d'œil. Elle en ressort environ une demi-heure plus tard. Elle a choisi des vêtements simple mais très jolie. Je la regarde à nouveau en penchant la tête sur le coter.

« Quoi encore ? S'exclame-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir me tenir tranquille jusqu'à qu'on arrive dans la maison familiale des Suzuki ! J'ironise.

- Bah tu vas faire un effort ! Dit-elle.

- Ah non ! Je ne peux pas te promettre de faire ce genre de chose ! Quand je suis en présence d'une femme aussi jolie je ne me tiens pas tranquille !

- Quoi ?

- Mais non je plaisante ! Je veux juste dire que tu es très jolie !

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant. Mais je ne pense pas que tes parents apprécient ce que tu viens de dire.

- Mon père en rigolerait beaucoup, s'il était encore de ce monde. Quant à ma mère elle en sera choquée !

- Je pense bien ! Mes parents réagiraient pareil. Quoique ... je me demande parfois s'ils ne rigoleraient pas.

- Tes parents ont l'air bizarre, mais géniaux !

- Tu ne les as jamais vus ! Alors chut !

- J'espère les rencontrer un jour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais tu devrais te préparer, sans quoi nous risquerions d'être en retard par ta faute.

- Tout de suite mon ange ! »

Je sors enfin du lit et file dans la salle de bain. Je me prépare rapidement et je fais attention aux vêtements que je mets. Quand je suis sorti, Ana est assise sur le lit et met ses chaussures. Elle lève la tête vers moi et dit :

« Tu es très élégant. C'est rare de te voir prendre autant soin de toi lorsque tu n'es pas en mode « Reita »

-Ma mère n'aime pas mon mode « Reita ».

-Pourquoi ?

-Mes parents n'ont jamais approuvé que je sois devenu musicien.

-Ah. C'est con. Tu es très doué pour ça pourtant.

-Merci.»

Elle se lève et s'approche de moi. Elle me sourit et pose ses mains sur mon torse.

«Ryo ?

- Oui ?

- Embrasse-moi ! »

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande avec grand plaisir. Ses lèvres au goût caramel se pressent sur les miennes et j'entoure mes bras sur sa taille.

Après son long baiser langoureux, nous partons enfin. Nous disons au revoir aux autres et nous montons dans la limousine. Quand nous sommes arrivés, je suis soulagé de ne voir aucun photographe. D'habitude ils sont toujours ici à attendre que j'apparaisse ! Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y a personne. J'offre mon bras à Ana qu'elle prend avec un magnifique sourire. Je la conduis vers l'entrée de la maison et je sonne. Le domestique vient nous ouvrir en s'exclamant :

[En japonais]

« Mr Suzuki ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- C'est également un plaisir de vous revoir Keiji-san !

- Cela fait si longtemps Mr Suzuki !

- Oh pas si longtemps que ça Keiji-san !

- Puis-je prendre votre veste ? Demande-t-il alors. »

Je me tourne vers Ana et je pense qu'elle du comprendre car elle enlève sa veste et la lui donne. Je fais de même et Keiji s'incline avant de nous dire que nous devons aller au salon. Ma mère est en compagnie de Chiyo et de ma grand-mère.

« Ryo-chan ! S'exclame-t-elle en me voyant arriver.

- Maman ! Je m'exclame à mon tour en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Comment vas-tu mon fils ?

- Je vais très bien Maman ... j'aimerai te présenter ma petite amie, Anastasia.

- Qu'elle est jolie ! S'extasie ma mère.

- Elle ne parle pas bien japonais.

- Elle comprend quelque truc quand même ?

- Oui, elle a les bases.

- Et bien, c'est parfais ! Chiyo-chan. Viens saluer ton frère voyons.

- Bonjour Ryo.

- Chiyo ... content de te revoir.

- Pas autant que moi. Me dit-elle. Ta petite amie est muette ?

- Non elle ne sait pas bien parler japonais. Je viens de le dire. Ouvre tes oreilles un peu.

- Ne commencez pas tous les deux ! S'exclame ma mère.

- Mais Maman ...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». J'ai dit ne commencez pas ! Sinon je risque de m'énerver ! Quant à toi Chiyo-chan, un peu de respect envers la petite amie de ton frère.

- Maman ! Comment peux-tu respecter son choix de former un couple avec une fille qui ne peut pas communiquer avec nous !

- Je respecte son choix tout simplement parce qu'il est heureux ! Ryo n'a pas jugé ton fiancé quand tu l'as ramené à la maison !

- Oui mais ...

- Tais-toi Chiyo ! »

C'est ma grand-mère qui avait parlé.

« Ne serais-tu pas jalouse que ton frère soit heureux ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça grand-mère, se défend Chiyo. Mais ...

- Mais quoi ?

- Je pense que mon petit frère mérite mieux que cette jeune fille toute juste majeure !

- Comment oses-tu la juger avant même d'avoir pris le temps d'apprendre à la connaître ?

- Je suis désolée, dit Ana. »

[En français]

« Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Je lui demande.

- Parce que par ma faute ce déjeuner familial tourne au fiasco ...

- Ne dis pas ça mon ange, je réplique. Ma sœur est stupide !

- Comment peux-tu critiqué ta sœur ? S'exclame-t-elle. Elle n'a fait que donner son opinion de moi, d'après ce que j'ai compris !

- Oui mais son opinion est mauvais !

- Ryo, je ne veux pas que tu te dispute avec ta sœur à cause de moi !

- Mon ange, je t'ai dit quoi avant de partir ?

- De ne pas faire attention à ta sœur ...

- Alors fais ce que je t'ai dit, pour moi, s'il te plaît.

- Bon d'accord. »

[En japonais]

« Vous ne pouvez pas parler dans notre langue ! S'exclame alors Chiyo.

- Tu la ferme ! Je m'exclame.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?

- Je t'interdis de critique Ana ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Parle correctement Ryo !

- Non ! Chiyo, écoute-moi bien ! Ma petite amie m'a forcé à venir ici, alors que je ne voulais pas sachant très bien ce qu'il allait se passer ! Elle a abandonné ses études pour vivre avec moi ! Elle me rend heureux et toi tu la critique !

- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de faire tout ça ! S'exclame alors Chiyo.

- Alors ferme la une bonne fois pour toute ! Viens mon ange on rentre à la maison, j'ajoute en français. »

J'attrape Ana par la main et la traîne dans le vestibule. Chiyo nous suit semblant vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais je la coupe avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

« Quand tu seras capable d'accepter Ana tu me le feras savoir. »

Je donne sa veste à Ana et je prends la mienne. Nous partons ensuite dehors et j'appelle un taxi. Celui-ci arrive tout de suite et je vois l'air surpris d'Ana.

[En français]

« On rentre en taxis ?

- Oui, le chauffeur était censé venir nous chercher en fin d'après-midi.

- Je suis désolée Ryo ...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon ange ! Ma sœur est conne, tu n'y peux rien !

- Ryo, comment peux-tu insulter ta sœur ?

- Désolé de dire la vérité alors !

- Mais Ryo c'est ta sœur !

- Et alors ? Elle ne veut pas t'accepter tel que tu es ! Alors qu'elle aille de faire foutre ! »

Elle me regarde un instant et n'ajoute rien de plus. Le chemin du retour se fait en silence. Un silence pesant. Bien qu'Ana soit dans les bras, je sais bien qu'elle se sent coupable que le déjeuner en famille soit tombé à l'eau.

Quand nous sommes chez nous, Taka' et Atsu' nous accueillent en sachant très bien que si nous sommes rentrées c'est parce que je suis énervé. Ana monte dans notre chambre pendant qu'Atsuaki, Takanori et moi allons parler dans le salon.

« Elle a fait quoi cette fois-ci ? Demande Taka'

- Elle a jugé Ana sans la connaître, dis-je.

- Et tu t'es énervé sur ta sœur ? Me demande Atsu'.

- Bah oui !

- Et ta mère elle a fait quoi ? Demande Takanori.

- Elle nous disait de nous arrêter et ma grand-mère défendait Ana. »

La discussion se clôt sur ces dernières paroles car Lau débarque de nul par en hurlant les paroles de Anti Pop.

« LET'S GO ! IT IS OUR TURN ! STAND UP ! RISE YOUR FIST ! LET'S GO ! IT IS OUR TRUN ! DESTRUCTIVE MUSIC YEAH !

- Change de disque ! Hurle Jess du haut de l'escalier.

- Scream yourself ! Drain yourself ! Without forget to yearn for liberty ! Scream yourself ! Scream your pain ! Without concealing the selves !

- Encore ! Ça ne me plaît pas !

- T'es chiante !

- Je sais ! Chante autre chose !

- BESOIN DE RIEN ENVIE DE TOI !

- Les casseroles c'est dans la cuisine, dit Ana en descendant l'escalier.

- Oh ça va ! Je m'échauffe la voix là ! Non mais oh ! Et puis toi d'abord, t'es pire que moi, alors chut ta bouche !

- Oui, je chut ma bouche que si tu chut la tienne !

- Je ne chuterai pas ma bouche pour toi !

- Bah alors je ne chut pas la mienne non plus !

- Bon vous chutez vos bouches toutes les deux ! S'exclame Taka' en rigolant.

- Bah quoi ? Ça te gène que je nique toutes tes chansons ? S'exclame Lau.

- Bah, un peu ouais ...

- Jess ! Hurle-t-elle alors.

- C'est moi ! Dit-elle en arrivant.

- Vas réconforter ton mec ! Il n'est pas content que je nique ses chansons !

- Putain t'es forte pour niquer des chansons toi ! Ricane Jess.

- Hmm ...je sais ... je fais pleins de truc MOI !

- Oh non ! Ne recommence pas avec ça ! S'exclame Takanori.

- S'passe quoi là ? Je demande.

- J'ai fait tomber une bouteille d'eau ouverte tout à l'heure parce que cette bouffonne ma fait peur !

- La bouffonne, elle t'emmerde Rikiki !

- Si je t'attrape ... »

Lau part en courant, et surtout en rigolant, et Takanori la suit les mains devant lui pour essayer de l'attraper. Je me tourne vers Jess et lui demande pourquoi Lau est comme ça aujourd'hui.

« Elle a décidé d'emmerder Takanori, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Et Suguru? Je demande.

- Il dort encore ! D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment il fait avec tout le boucan que Lau nous offre!

- Je pense qu'il est vraiment fatigué s'il dort encore ! Dis-je.

- Possible ... »

La journée est plus calme par la suite. Suguru se lève pour manger le midi et repart aussitôt se recoucher après. Laurianne emmerde Takanori toute la journée et elle prend un malin plaisir à le torturer.

En fin d'après-midi, comme prévu, nous accueillons Perrine chez nous. Celle-ci est tellement heureuse que ça se voit simplement dans son regard. À chaque fois qu'elle se trouve à côté de Takanori, celui-ci fait mine de pleurer car elle est plus grande que lui.

« Bon Jean-Michel, tu arrêtes de chialé parce que on dirait un bébé ! S'exclame-t-elle en rigolant.

- Jean-Michel ? Demande Taka'.

- Tu préfères Gertrude ?

- Non, mais j'ai un prénom ...

- Désolée, il est trop compliqué pour que je le retienne !

- Mais ...

- Attend ! Ordonne-t-elle. Jessica me l'a répété plein de fois ... Taka ... Taka quelque chose ... ah ! Vous ne pouvez pas avoir des noms comme tout le monde ?

- Takanori est un prénom très utilisé ! Remarque celui-ci.

- Ah bon ? Je n'avais encore jamais vu de Taka-chose avant toi !

- Je ...

- Et toi c'est quoi ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Ryo Su ...

- Ah oui ! Suce kiki ... oups pardon ...Suzuki ...

- Perrine ! S'exclame Ana.

- Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul ... et toi Bernadette ! C'est quoi ton nom ? Demande-t-elle ensuite à Atsuaki.

- Bernadette ? Demande choqué Atsuaki. Je euh ... Atsuaki Takeshima ...

- Atsua-quoi ?

- Il s'appelle Atsuaki ! S'exclame Jess.

- Et toi Pablo ? Demande-t-elle à Uke.

- Appel moi Kai, c'est plus simple à retenir !

- T'es pas con toi tu sais ?

- Oui je sais ...

- Mais ... il n'en manque pas un par hasard ?

- On parle de moi ? Demande Sugu' en arrivant.

- A oui toi ... Sugu ... Suguru c'est ça ?

- Oui ... pourquoi ?

- J'EN AI TROUVÉ UN !

- Elle a quoi cette nana ? Demande Suguru perdu.

- Elle essaie de se remémorer vos prénoms, lui dit Ana.

- Ok ... elle sort de quel asile ?

- Je ne sors pas d'un asile du con ! S'exclame Perrine.

- Ah bon ? S'étonne Suguru. On dirait ... »

Perrine le regarde d'un air méchant et tout le monde se met à rire.

La journée et le reste de la semaine se passe ainsi. Des rires, des moqueries et des conneries. Perrine restera environ un mois avec nous, jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'années.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est le jour du réveillon de Noël ...


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 : PDV Aoi.**

On dirait que la villa c'est transformée en maison du Père Noël. Les filles l'ont merveilleusement bien décorée. Pleins de couleurs vives et chaleureuses, c'est magnifique !

Tout est super bien rangé, sauf le garage ! Il y a une trentaine de cadeaux. Ils sont entassés en vrac, ont des papiers cadeaux magnifiques et sont ornés de jolis rubans.

Les préparatifs pour la soirée que nous allons faire ce soir sont mouvementés. Chacun a un truc à faire. Uke, Takanori, Lily et Jess sont dans la cuisine pour nous préparer un magnifique repas. Blondie, Ana et Perrine préparent la salle à manger (décoration de table). Quant à Ryo, Atsuaki, Estelle et moi, nous devons nous charger d'aller acheter les boissons (avec ou sans alcool). Nous avons dû demander au chauffeur de la limousine de nous aider car nous n'arrivons pas à tout porter. De la limousine à la maison, nous devons faire plusieurs voyages, ce qui nous prend un temps fou !

Suite à cela, nous n'avons plus rien à faire. Atsuaki et Estelle s'éclipsent, et Ryo et moi allons donc dans ma chambre pour continuer à composer les diverses chansons qui vont apparaître dans le prochain album du groupe. Nous faisons quelques accords avant de se lancer dans une conversation.

« Alors, ça se passe bien avec Laurianne ? Demande Ryo.

- Oui, sauf qu'elle est de plus en plus violente, je réponds. Et toi avec Ana ?

- Bah après la matinée très courte chez ma mère, on est en quelque sorte plus proche ...

- Explique-moi tout ! Je m'exclame.

- Euh ... non !

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais, je te dirai rien !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que parce que !

- Parce que parce que QUOI ?!

- Oh arrête !

- NON ! Dis-moi tout !

- Mais je ne veux pas !

- MOI JE VEUX !

- C'est bon ! Je vais te dire !

- GAGNER !

- Mais tu fermes ta gueule !

- Hmm ... on verra !

- Suguru!

- Bon ok !

- Alors ?!

- Bah ... avant ... quand on s'embrassait ... c'était euh ... normal ... et là ... c'est euh ...

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

- C'est ... bah on va dire que c'est vraiment intense, au point que je ne peux plus me retenir plus de 5 minutes !

- Et pourquoi tu ne la saute pas ?

- SUGURU !

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu es d'une délicatesse incroyable !

- Bah au moins je suis franc !

- Oui mais ta franchise peut être blessante par moment ...

- Bon, je te laisse, j'ai ... euh ... un truc à faire ...

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Quelque chose ... qui n'a rien avoir avec toi !

- En général quand tu me dis ça, c'est que ça me concerne !

- Arrête de mentir Ryo ! Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord !

- C'est quoi que t'as à faire ?

- Je dois parler à ma Blondie Chérie !

- Et tu vas lui dire quoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Je préfère t'accompagner, je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! »

Et nous descendons dans le salon pour rejoindre une grande partie du groupe. Nous sommes à peine rentrés que Blondie me saute dessus :

« Enfin tu es là ! J'ai quelque chose à te donner, c'est en haut dans la chambre suis-moi ! »

Elle l'a dit tellement rapidement que j'ai seulement comprit « _donner, chambre, suis-moi_ ». Elle m'entraîne donc de force dans notre chambre et ferme à clef derrière elle. Puis elle me force à m'asseoir sur le lit et elle bouge plus. Elle se tient devant moi, la tête baissée et elle joue avec ses mains. Je penche ma tête vers elle pour la regarder et je la vois rouge de honte. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle redresse la tête et articule les mots suivant : « _je vais t'offrir ton cadeau_ ». Enfin, c'est-ce que j'ai compris !

Elle se penche alors vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, mais je me décide à répondre au baiser. Elle s'éloigne alors de moi et me force à m'allonger. Elle se met ensuite à califourchon sur moi et recommence à m'embrasser. Ses mains glissent alors sur ma ceinture pour la défaire. Je romps le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux et je vois qu'elle est encore plus rouge qu'avant ...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je demande.

- Chut, laisse toi faire ... »

Et elle m'embrasse encore tout en enlevant ma ceinture. Je sens ensuite ses mains défaire le bouton de mon jean. Je suis de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon ...

Je sens ensuite mon pantalon descendre et pour l'aider je l'enlève moi-même. J'essaie ensuite de passer mes mains sous son t-shirt, mais elle m'arrête et me fis non de la tête. Ses mains partent ensuite jouer avec l'élastique de mon boxer. Ma tête part en arrière quand sa main va au-delà du boxer.

Sa main froide me fait gémir et elle sourit. Elle commence par caresser mon membre déjà bien tendu, puis le prend délicatement en main et fait de long et lent va-et-vient. De son autre main, elle enlève mon boxer.

De mon côté, je m'agrippe au drap et ferme les yeux haletant sous le plaisir. Soudain, je sens un truc humide. Je redresse la tête et je vois qu'elle a pris mon membre dans sa bouche. Sans m'en rendre compte je donne des coups de bassin et elle doit me tenir pour ne pas que je lui fasse mal. Elle me fait toujours de long et lent va-et-vient. Je gémis, de plus en plus fort. J'étouffe un petit et presque inaudible « plus vite » et elle ne se fait pas prier. Elle accélère. C'est bon ! Tellement bon ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ...

Mes gémissements sont plus longs et plus forts. Elle va de plus en plus vite. Je réussis à lui dire que je ne vais pas tenir, mais elle ne s'enlève pas pour autant. Je me vide enfin dans sa bouche et elle se redresse en avalant ma semence avec un drôle de tête.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je lui demande le souffle coupé.

- Joyeux Noël !

- C'est ... mon cadeau ?

- C'est une partie de ton cadeau ... le reste est emballé dans le garage. »

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse. Ce baisé n'a pas cet habituel goût sucré. Il a le goût du sexe. Elle se lève et m'entraine avec elle. Elle me pousse dans la salle de bain et m'ordonne de prendre une douce, ce qui est non loin de me déplaire. Seulement, elle ne vient pas avec moi. Je prends une légère douche et je me rhabille avant descendre avec les autres dans le salon. Tout le monde me regarde avec un grand sourire. Laurianne est avec eux ...

« Alors, il te plait ton cadeau ? Me demande Perrine.

- Hein ?

- Deux ...

- Quel cadeau ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, ricane Ryo. On t'a entendu !

- Oh ...

- Faut dire que tu n'es pas vraiment discret ! Rétorque Takanori.

- En plus ça avait l'air de te plaire, remarque Perrine. N'est-ce pas ?

- Hmm ... possible ...

- C'est quoi cette réponse ? Demande Blondie d'un air offensé.

- Je ... c'est une réponse !

- Pas bien ... me souffle Jess derrière moi.

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu vas mourir ! S'exclame-t-elle alors.

- Hein ?

- Deux ... réplique Perrine.

- Trois ... continue Ana.

- Quatre ... dit ensuite Télou.

- Cinq ...

- Putain ... dans le genre chiante, vous êtes les premières ! Je m'exclame. »

Je me prends une claque sur la tête et Perrine me tire la langue.

C'est la fin d'après-midi, mais ce c'est également le début d'une longue soirée. Les discutions fusent, nous rigolons tous et nous nous amusons beaucoup aussi. Nous sommes tous à table pour commencer le fabuleux festin qui a été préparé. De magnifiques plats sont amenés sur la table et je suis émerveillé par la décoration de ceux-ci. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de couleurs dans un plat. C'est tellement beau que personne n'ose y toucher. Puis chacun se sert et nous mangeons tous en parlant de tout et de rien. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu ... l'anniversaire d'Estelle ! C'est exactement pareil, sauf qu'il manque 3 personnes. Soudain, je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai vu Laurianne et ça me fait sourire.

« A quoi tu penses ? Me demande celle-ci.

- Oh rien d'important ... je réponds.

- Dis-moi !

- Je pensais à la première que je t'ai vu et à l'anniversaire de Estelle ...

- Ah ... et c'est ça qui te fait sourire ?

- Oui, parce que ce sont de beau souvenirs.

- Je vois ... »

Elle me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre. Le repas est vraiment délicieux, je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé. Je n'écoute pas vraiment les discussions autour de moi car je suis plongé dans mon assiette. Mais c'est la voit de Jessica hurlant qu'elle a un truc important à dire qui me tire de ma rêverie.

« La semaine prochaine nous partons pour la France. J'ai eu mes sœurs sur Skype et je leur ai dit qu'on allait tous venir. De plus nous pourrons raccompagner Perrine jusqu'en France. Et puis, Takanori et moi avons déjà prévenu tout le monde en France, grâce à mes sœurs. Nous avons déjà acheté le billet d'avion donc vous n'avez pas le choix ! Vous devez venir !

- Et c'est ton secret ? Demande Ryo.

- Pas du tout ! Rétorque Takanori.

- C'est quoi ton secret? Demande Lau.

- Hmm ...je ne vous le dirai pas.

- T'es méchante, boude Ana.

- Non, c'est un secret ... je n'ai pas envie de le dire. C'est mon droit non ?

- Oui, dit Uke.

- Non, dit Perrine. Tu ne nous le dis même pas à nous, tes meilleures amies ! Ce n'est pas du juste !

- C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas envie ! Au fait, dis-nous où tu en es avec les mecs !

-Ah ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Je tombe toujours sur des connards ! J'ai un don pour les attirer !

- Mais non, s'exclame Ana. Tu vas finir par trouver, ne t'en fait pas !

- Toi et Jess m'aviez déjà dit ça en ... 4ème ... même en 5ème si je me souviens bien ...

- Oui mais ... commence Jess. C'est que ...

- On essaie simplement de te faire garder espoir, qui sait ... peut-être que le grand amour est tout proche.

- Dites-moi pas que vous allez essayer de me caser avec un japonais !

- Oh non ! S'exclament les deux filles ...

- Loin de là, dit Jess. Mais ce qu'Ana veut dire, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas que tu perdes espoir ! Faut être patiente.

- C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, vous avez eu pleins de relation. Ana avec Daniel et Jess avec David.

- Oui mais après Daniel, il y a eu que des cons ! S'exclame Ana. Et maintenant je suis avec Ryo et j'ai attendu longtemps pour trouver le bonheur

- Pareil pour moi, après David c'est pareil ... Oh Brian ! Ce bâtard ! « _Ça sert à rien_ » qu'il m'a dit ! Je m'en souviendrai toujours de ça. Mais maintenant il y a Taka', et regarde par toi-même, nous sommes toutes heureuses ici ! Nous avons toutes été patientes et nous avons toutes attendu le grand amour !

- Jessica à raison, déclare Lau. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver demain ... Tsutsu va te plaire, j'en suis sure !

- T'es folle ! S'exclame Jess.

- Non, il est très gentil Tsutsu.

- C'est qui lui ? Demande Perrine.

- Un mec aux cheveux rouge et aux piercings de partout ! Dit Jess.

- Non merci, je préfère encore rester seule. »

Je me mets à rire et je suis vite suivit de tout le monde. Le repas dure quelques heures et après celui-ci nous avons reçu une visite plutôt imprévue. Hitsugi, suivi de Yomi, Takeru, Nao, Shou, Kanon et Miku. Ceux-ci ont ramené plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, donc Jessica, Ana et Perrine les ont super bien accueillis. Hitsugi est d'ailleurs choqué de l'attitude de Jessica, qui la dernière fois avait vraiment peur de lui.

« Je vois que tu m'apprécies un petit peu plus que la dernière fois ! S'exclame Hitsugi.

- Donne-moi ce que t'as dans les mains et on sera ami ! Réplique Jessica.

- Tu es trop jeune pour boire ! Dit-il ensuite.

- Allez ! Donne-moi une bouteille de vodka! S'il te plaît !

- Tiens, lui dit Yomi en lui donnant une bouteille.

- Merci bout d'chou ! Dit Jess en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

- Mon Tsutsu ! S'exclame ensuite Blondie en sautant dans les bras d'Hitsugi. Tu m'as manqué !

- Oh ! Mais c'est ma p'tite blonde adorée !

- Et moi alors ?! S'exclame Nao. Personne ne me fait de câlin ?

- Pauvre toi ... dit Shou.

- Mais euh ...

- Si tu veux on s'occupe de toi, propose Miku en regardant Kanon.

- Hmm ... c'est une bonne proposition mais ... non, répond Nao. »

La soirée continue comme ça. Les filles sont pratiquement aussi bourrées que les autres. Sauf Lily et Uke. Eux parlent ensemble sans se soucier des autres qui parlent de cul. Miku et Kanon offrent un strip-tease aux filles qui sont heureuses. Blondie joue avec Hitsugi et Takeru. Yomi se dispute avec Takanori au sujet de Jessica. Shou, Nao et Jessica rigolent entre eux. Miku et Kanon ont disparu après leur strip-tease. Et le reste parle ensemble de tout et de rien.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 : PDV Uruha**

La soirée se finit très tard. La distribution des cadeaux s'est faite le lendemain en début d'après-midi quand tout le monde s'est réveillé.

Hors, Estelle et moi n'avons pas pu dormir dans notre lit car il y avait des squatteurs. Donc nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormis. De plus ces squatteurs ne sont autres que Miku et Kanon. Quand ils sont bourrés, ils sont encore plus en forme. C'est donc vers 15h30 que nous nous sommes tous réuni dans le salon pour faire la distribution.

Chacun ouvre son cadeau à tour de rôles pour pouvoir prendre des photos. De belles crises de fou rire sont au rendez-vous et de magnifiques cadeaux sont offerts.

Nos invités surprises repartent après un bon petit déjeuner (pris en milieu d'après-midi). Après cela, il faut tout remettre en ordre. Donc, nous nous sommes tous mis au travail pour tout ranger et tout nettoyer. C'est long, mais nous sommes venus à bout des catastrophes de la veille. Après cela, tout le monde repart se coucher pour se réveiller pour le repas du soir.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes fait une soirée DVD accompagnée de pop-corn. Nous avons passé une agréable soirée, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence que nous sommes tous mort de fatigue.

Le début de semaine se passe tranquillement, nous avons fait visiter la ville à Perrine qui a, me semble-t-il, bien aimé.

La fin de semaine est totalement différente, nous devons préparer nos bagages pour notre petit séjour en France. Les filles sont pressées de retrouver leur famille, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé que chacune d'elles iront passer leurs petites vacances dans leur famille respective. Moi je serai chez les parents d'Estelle avec celle-ci et j'angoisse un peu à l'idée de les voir.

* * *

Le départ tant attendu arrive enfin, nous sommes donc tout allés à l'aéroport pour prendre notre avion. Le voyage se fait calmement et nous arrivons en France en début d'après-midi. Nous sommes accueillis par les familles, enfin juste les parents. Les filles lâchent leurs bagages et sautent dans les bras de leurs parents pour leur dire bonjour. Estelle vient ensuite vers moi et me tire vers ses parents.

« Maman, Papa, je vous présente Atsuaki !

- Enchanté, dis-je en m'inclinant.

- Bonjour Atsuaki, dit la mère d'Estelle avec un grand sourire. Estelle nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Vraiment ? Je demande.

- Oui, dit son Père. Et j'avais hâte de te rencontrer !

- Vous m'en voyez ravis, dis-je.

- On devrait se dépêcher, Adeline attend à la maison ! Dit son père.

- Vraiment, s'exclame Estelle. Elle est venue ?

- Oui, répond sa mère d'un air amusé. Tu lui as beaucoup manquée ! »

Estelle m'attrape la main pour suivre ses parents qui vont vers leur voiture. Nous avons eu de la chance de prendre un des rares vols qui font Tokyo/Lyon. Dans la voiture, tout est calme. Une demi-heure plus tard, même pas, nous sommes arrivés chez les parents d'Estelle. J'aide son père à monter nos bagages dans la chambre d'Estelle et je découvre une jolie chambre. Comme celle qu'elle avait quand elle habitait en France. Sauf que là, c'est plus la chambre d'une adolescente. Je dépose le sac que j'ai dans les mains au pied du lit et suis son père qui me fait une petite visite guidée de la maison. Puis nous avons rejoint le reste de la famille dans le salon.

Adeline, la sœur d'Estelle, lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle est plus petite que sa sœur, malgré qu'elle soit la plus âgée. Durant le repas, je remarque que le silence se fait d'or. Aucun son ne sort de la bouche de la famille d'Estelle. Après le dîner, Estelle me propose de monter dans sa chambre que j'ai auparavant vue.

« Alors, ça te plais ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, je dois dire que c'est vraiment différent du Japon.

- Normal, nous sommes en France !

- Oui, mais j'ai l'habitude de voir des décorations japonaises. En revanche, ici, c'est totalement opposé au Japon.

- C'est une décoration simple !

- Je ne trouve pas, c'est simplement unique en son genre !

- Si tu le dis ... tu veux faire quoi demain ?

- Hmm ... je ne sais pas, à toi de choisir.

- Réfléchissons. Tu as le choix entre aller voir Lau et demander si on peut faire une balade à cheval, rester ici et rien faire, aller voir Jess et affronter son horrible famille de taré ...

- Rester ici et rien faire me semble la meilleure proposition.

- J'n'avais même pas fini de faire la liste des choses à faire !

- Désolée, mais je pense qu'on devrait profiter du temps que nous sommes ensembles.

- Tu as raison ... »

Elle s'avance vers moi, enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse. Je mets mes bras autour de sa taille et elle me regarde en passant une main sur mon visage.

« Tu es fatigué ?

- Un peu oui.

- Tu devrais dormir, toi et les autres membres du groupe travaillez comme des fous en ce moment ... je pense que cette semaine de vacances va vous faire du bien !

- Je pense aussi.

- Allez, va au dodo ! »

Je m'exécute sans dire un mot de plus. Je me glisse dans les draps froids et je sombre dans un sommeil si profond que je n'entends pas Estelle venir me rejoindre plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé par Estelle avec un doux baiser. Nous prenons un petit déjeuner en famille et par la suite, ses parents et sa sœur décident de partir faire un tour en ville nous laissant à la maison seul pour toute la journée.

La matinée se passe devant la télé. Le midi, nous l'avons tous deux passés dans la cuisine à essayer de faire quelque chose de bon (la cuisine d'Uke et Jess nous manque énormément) et l'après-midi se passe dans la véranda. Nous sommes emmitouflés dans une couverture collés l'un contre l'autre. Estelle est sur mes genoux et a posé sa tête sur mon torse.

« Je suis heureuse.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux.

- Atsu', tu resteras tout le temps avec moi hein ? Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

- Pour rien on monde je te quitterai, tu la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux !

- Atsu', je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît ... »

Je m'exécute, je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et elle repose sa tête sur mon torse. Elle s'endort peu de temps après.

Le lendemain, nous partons en ville faire les magasins. Elle achète toutes sorte de choses les plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Nous mangeons au restaurent en tête à tête et nous savourons les silences exquis que nous offre ce petit séjour en France.

La journée suivante, nous recevons un inquiètent coup de téléphone de Suguru :

« Allo ? Dit Estelle

- Estelle c'est toi ? Dit Suguru en japonais

- Oui, qui a-t-il ?

- Venez vite, s'il vous plaît.

- Où ça ?

- A l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi ?! Demande Estelle.

- Laurianne ... elle ...

- Calme-toi Suguru et explique-moi tout !

- Elle ... elle ...

- Suguru ! Détend toi !

- ... mort ... mourir ... Laurianne ...

- Laurianne ... va ... mourir ?

- ... accident ... grave ... vite ... venir ... ici ...

- Suguru, reste calme et dit moi que tu te fou de ma gueule et que c'est une histoire inventer par vous deux !

- JE NE MENS PAS ! Elle est entre ... la vie et ... la mort ... je vous en supplie, venez, vite !

- On ... on arrive. Reste calme ! J'en suis sure qu'elle va s'en sortir ! Elle est forte tu sais.

- ... sang ... partout… venez vite ! »

Suguru a raccroché. J'ai tout entendu et le tain rosé d'Estelle prend une couleur blanchâtre. Je la prends délicatement dans mes bras et la berce en disant des mots doux. Les larmes commencent à rouler sur ses joues et inondent mon t-shirt. Et là, le chagrin prend le dessus sur ma petite amie. Elle pleure, vidant toutes les larmes de son corps et tombe à genoux par terre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu arriver ? Me demande-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas, mais nous devrions peut être allé voir Suguru. Répondis-je

- Atsu', pas elle ... elle est une grande amie, je ne veux pas la perdre ! Je veux perdre aucune de mes amies ! Atsuaki, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte !

- Chut ... calme toi mon amour ... »

Je la porte pour l'amener dans le salon et la poser sur le canapé. Puis je vais voir son père et je lui dis :

« Monsieur, pouvez-vous nous emmener à l'hôpital s'il vous plaît ?

- Il y a un problème ? S'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

- Laurianne, une amie d'Estelle ... serait ... entre la vie ... et la mort ... dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Mon dieu ... où est Estelle ?

- Sur le canapé ... elle ... pleure ...

- Vas la chercher et rejoint moi à la voiture, je vous emmène tout de suite !

- Merci Monsieur ... »

Je retourne auprès d'Estelle, je caresse son visage et je lui dis en murmurant :

« Mon amour, ton père va nous conduire à l'hôpital.

- Atsu', porte-moi ... s'il te plaît ... »

Je la prends à nouveau dans mes bras et je la conduis jusqu'à la voiture. Je la dépose sur le siège arrière et je m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle vient poser sa tête sur mon torse et j'entoure mes bras autour d'elle de façon protecteur.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital en même temps que Jessica et Takanori. Celle-ci a les yeux rougis et les poings serrés. Quand elle voit Estelle, son expression durcie par la haine et la tristesse se relâche pour laisser place à celle d'une grande sœur inquiète pour sa petite sœur :

« Télou, murmure-t-elle en prenant ma petite amie dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi, Jess ? Pleure Estelle.

- Chut ma belle, ça va aller. Tu vas voir. Allez, calme-toi ... »


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 : PDV Kai**

Quand nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Lyon, toutes les filles courent vers leurs parents. Lily, elle, pose ses bagages calmement et se dirige vers ses parents avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle serre ses parents dans ses bras et leur murmure quelque chose dans le genre « vous m'avez tant manqué ». Puis elle m'invite à me présenter à ses parents :

« Je vous présente Uke, dit-elle d'une voix douce, l'homme dont je vous ai parlé l'autre jour.

- Nous sommes enchantés de te rencontrer Uke, me dit sa mère d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Moi de même, Madame, dis-je en m'inclinant.

- Alors c'est vous qui fait revivre notre petite Angélique? Me demande son père.

- Ah ... hmm ... oui ...

- Ne soit pas gêné Uke, me dit Lily à l'oreille, mon père ne va pas te manger.

- Hmm ... »

Cette perspective me fait un peu peur, je dois l'avouer. Lily me tiens par la main et je suis gêné du regard accusateur de son père. Je baisse la tête pour je ne sais quelle raison et j'entends le rire cristallin de Lily résonner à côté de moi. Quand nous arrivons chez les parents de Lily, nous sommes accueillit par une jeune domestique :

« Permettez-moi de monter vos bagages dans votre chambre Mademoiselle Angélique, dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Prends ceux d'Uke aussi s'il te plaît, lui demande celle-ci.

- Oui Mademoiselle.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie. »

Elle s'incline et monte les valises dans la chambre de Lily. Nous suivons ensuite ses parents dans le salon. Je m'installe dans le canapé en face de celui où se sont installés ses parents. Quant à Lily, elle s'installe à côté de moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose Uke ? Me demanda la mère de Lily.

- Euh ... oui, je veux bien s'il vous plaît.

- Thé ? Café ? Jus d'orange ? ...

- Jus d'orange, je la coupe, cela ira très bien merci.

- Alors Uke, commence la voix grave du père de Lily, comme ça vous faites partie du groupe the GazettE ?

- Oui Monsieur, je réponds.

- Vous êtes le batteur, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien ... Est-ce que ma fille est intacte ?

- Par-pardon ?

- Papa ! Ce genre de question ne se pose pas, s'exclame Lily.

- C'est juste une question, rétorque-t-il. Alors, est-elle intacte ?

- Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, je ne ferai rien à votre fille si elle n'est pas consentante. De plus nous sommes au début de notre relation, nous n'avons pas encore pensé à ce genre de chose.

- Parfais ! S'exclame-t-il joyeux.

- Pourquoi ? Je demande à Lily en japonais.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle ensuite à son père.

- Je veux que tu sois intacte jusqu'à ton mariage ma fille !

- Pourquoi ? Répète-t-elle.

- Ma chérie, c'est une question de bon sens voyons ! S'exclame sa mère. Tu dois être encore vierge pour ta lune de miel ! »

Un silence s'installe dans le salon et la domestique arrive avec les boissons. Elle me donne mon verre de jus d'orange et pour les trois autres, elle donne une tasse de thé à chacun.

J'apporte alors une attention particulière à la décoration du salon. Elle est simple mais chic. Aucunes couleurs vives. Pour l'essentiel, tout est noir ou blanc. Quelque touche d'argent par-ci par-là. Rien bien coloré et c'est, de mon point de vu, un endroit des plus classes mais triste.

Quand j'ai terminé mon verre, Lily dépose ça tasse sur la table de verre qui sépare les deux canapés et elle se lève :

«Uke et moi allons dans ma chambre, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Bien, dit sa mère d'une voix encore plus douce. »

Je me lève et m'incline poliment. Je suis ensuite Lily jusqu'au grand escalier qui se trouve dans le hall d'entrée. Nous montons les marches en silence et nous nous retrouvons dans un grand couloir. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers l'une des portes et Lily me dit d'entrer.

La pièce qui se trouve derrière n'est autre que la chambre, vide, de Lily. Je me tourne vers celle-ci et je la découvre, le visage baissé, les bras le long du corps. Elle a un air déprimé :

« Lily ?»

Elle ne me répond pas.

« Hey ! Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je demande inquiet.

- Je suis désolée Uke, me dit-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu vas vivre un enfer pendant ta semaine de vacances.

- Tant que je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas un enfer, mais le paradis sur terre.

- Cesse tes âneries s'il te plaît.

- Lily, ce que je veux dire c'est que, peu importe où je suis et avec qui je suis, tant que tu es là tout est parfais.

- Uke, tu ne te rends pas compte. Tu ne connais pas mon père. Nous n'aurons pas une seule seconde pour nous deux.

- Je suis persuadé du contraire.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ... »

Elle s'assoit sur son lit et prends son visage entre ses mains. Elle pousse un long soupir avant de relever la tête. Elle me regarde avec un regard désolé et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans mes bras.

Les jours suivant sont calmes. Le matin, nous nous levons en même temps, nous prenons notre petit déjeuner ensemble, nous passons notre temps soit dans sa chambre à discuter soit dans la bibliothèque à lire. Le midi, nous mangeons en compagnie de ses parents. L'après-midi, nous nous promenons dans les rues et le soir, il y a toujours un invité à table et j'écoute les conversations qu'il peut y avoir. Le père de Lily me présente comme un ami et non le petit ami de Lily, ce qui me blesse à chaque fois.

C'est un après-midi, alors que nous nous prenons tranquillement main dans la main que Suguru m'appelle :

« Uke, c'est toi ? Me demande-t-il en japonais.

- Qui d'autre ? Je rétorque. Je te rappel que tu appelles sur mon portable.

- Uke ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Uke... c'est Laurianne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Elle ... est à l'hôpital ...

- Suguru... explique-moi tout.

- On s'est disputé, oui, et elle est partie furieuse. Je suis parti après elle, mais je ne la trouvais pas ... quelque minute après, je l'ai entendue hurler dans une rue pas très loin de chez elle ...

- Suguru, tu me fais peur là…

- Uke, un mec pas très net la poignardée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand je suis arrivé, ce mec s'est retourné vers moi et il a dit « _c'est lui ?_ », Laurianne a répondu « _oui_ » et le mec a dit « _alors je vais le tuer _» ... Laurianne s'est mise à hurler et le mec s'est tourné vers elle et il a dit « _tu préfères que ça soit toi ?_ » ... Laurianne a répondu oui ... le mec s'est approché de Laurianne et là, il a sorti un couteau et il a ...

- Suguru...

- Elle est en train de mourir Uke ! Je suis en train de la perdre ! »

Je ne sais quoi répondre

« Uke, viens vite, je t'en supplie !

- Suguru, pourquoi cet homme à fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien ... Uke, viens le plus vite possible !

- J'arrive, préviens les autres et surtout garde ton calme.

- Comment tu veux que je garde mon calme alors que la femme que j'aime est sur le point de mourir ?!

- Fais confiance aux médecins.

- Je te demande juste de venir, pas de me dire que ces incapables vont réussir à sauver ma femme !

- Préviens les autres, Lily et moi on arrive »

Je raccroche et je mets mon portable dans ma poche. Je me tourne vers Lily et je la regarde droit les yeux :

« On a un problème ...

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Laurianne ... elle est en train de mourir ... »

Les yeux de Lily se remplissent de larmes et elle dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Pourquoi ?

- Un homme la poignardée

- Quoi ?! S'exclame-t-elle. »

Je lui dis ce que Suguru m'a dit et je lui dis que nous devons aller au plus vite à l'hôpital. Sur ce, nous allons à l'hôpital et nous y trouvons un Suguru en larme, assit par terre dans un couloir. Lily courre vers lui et le prends dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laisse bercer et déverse encore plus de larmes. Un médecin arrive et il me dit :

« Vous êtes de la famille ?

- En quelque sorte ...

- L'état physique de Laurianne est critique. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Nous avons fait notre possible et avons réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie due à la blessure. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle vraiment très faible.

- Merci docteur ... pourrons-nous la voire ?

- Il faudra attendre quelques heures. Nous l'avons intubée pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Par ce fait, vous ne pourrez pas discuter avec là. Cependant, vous pourrez rester à ces côtés.

- D'accord. »

Il repart nous laissant seuls dans le couloir. Les autres arrivent à la suite, tous en larmes. Je leur explique ce que Suguru m'a dit ainsi que le diagnostic du médecin.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Suguru t sombré dans un sommeil profond et quelque peu agité. Lily lui caresse les cheveux. Estelle ne pleure plus mais est toujours dans les bras d'Atsuaki. Takanori enlace sa petite amie qui marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles. Ryo essaie tant bien que mal de réconforter Anastasia qui pleure encore.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 : PDV Jessica**

Quand nous arrivons à l'aéroport, je constate que ma mère est seule. Mon père n'a sûrement pas décidé de bouger son cul aujourd'hui. C'est avec une légère pointe de tristesse que je saute dans les bras de ma mère. Takanori, lui, s'est incliné et a offert un magnifique sourire à ma chère mère.

Faisant les rapides présentations (car ma mère le connait déjà) je me tourne vers Perrine qui est dans les bras de son grand frère.

« Il n'est pas venu ? Je demande à ma mère en parlant de mon père.

- Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, me répond-elle.

- Il ne viendra pas alors ?

- Bien sûr que non ! »

Je baisse la tête tristement, ce qui n'échappe pas à Takanori :

« Ma chérie, me dit-il en japonais, de qui parles-tu ?

- Mon père, je réponds en japonais également.

- Pourquoi il ne viendra pas ?

- Mes parents sont divorcés ...

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Un peu avant ma naissance ...

- Ah ...

- Ma mère s'est remariée peu de temps après. 11 ans plus tard, elle a eu un autre enfant. Entre temps mon père avait eu 3 autres filles. Les deux premières avec une femme et la dernière avec une autre.

- Compliqué ! Me dit-il.

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Ce n'est que le début ça ! »

Je lui souris et il me renvoi mon sourire suivit d'un long et langoureux baisé.

Nous arrivons chez moi peu de temps après et je suis accueillie par mon petit frère, Dylan :

« Grande sœur ! Hurle-t-il.

- Comme t'as grandi ! Je m'exclame en le voyant.

- Wouah ! Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant ! Me dit-il.

- Merci mon bébé.

- Je suis plus un bébé tu sais.

- Ah ?

- J'ai 8 ans !

- Tu seras toujours mon bébé ! »

Je le prends dans mes bras. Je suis contente de rentrer chez ma mère malgré tout. Quand j'arrive dans ma chambre, je constate que le grand aquarium est toujours là et que dedans il y a :

« Ruki ! Je m'exclame

- Oui ? Me dit mon petit ami.

- Pas toi baka ! Lui ! Dis-je en montrant mon serpent.

- Tu as donné mon nom de scène à un serpent ?

- Ouais !

- Je m'en suis occupé quand tu n'étais pas là, me dit Dylan en entrant dans ma chambre.

- Merci p'tit frère »

Je plonge mes mains dans l'aquarium et mon gros serpent s'enroule autour. Il est beaucoup plus gros que dans mes souvenirs.

« Mon Dieu, ce que tu es lourd ! Je m'exclame.

- C'est gentil, me dit Takanori.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Tu as donné mon nom de scène à un serpent, répète-t-il pour la seconde fois.

- Bah quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime !

- Quelle preuve d'amour !

- Mais ... »

Je réfléchis un moment, puis je dis :

« C'était une façon de t'avoir près de moi ... sauf que je ne te connaissais pas vraiment à cette époque-là !

- Tu as quand même donné mon nom de scène à un serpent ...

- Je sais que c'est ton nom de scène ! Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Tu me vois comme un serpent ?

- Mais non mon amour ! Ce que tu peux être stupide ! »

Il soupire en marmonnant un truc du genre « _je suis un serpent ..._ ». À part ça, il constate que ma chambre est bien décorée. Pleins de posters de partout et aussi de photos.

« C'est qui lui ? Dit-il en montrant un poster des Jonas Brothers (Joe)

- Joe Jonas.

- Il fait quoi dans la vie lui ?

- La même chose que toi ...

- Ah ... c'est quoi son style de musique ?

- Pop/Rock

- Hmm ... ok ... et elle c'est qui ?

- Elle s'est Alice !

- Alice qui ?

- Elle ne s'appelle pas réellement Alice, mais sait son nom dans le film !

- Ah ! Elle est actrice !

- Bravo ! C'est que tu comprends vite !

- Elle a des yeux bizarres ...

- T'as vu les tiens par moment ?

- Ils ont quoi mes yeux ?!

- Laisse tomber, je soupire. »

Il me pose toute sorte de questions comme ça pendant plusieurs heures. Puis vient l'heure du dîner, je remarque que ma mère a mis beaucoup plus d'assiette que prévu :

« Tu as des invités ce soir ? Je lui demande.

- Oui, tes sœurs et ton frère ! Me répond-elle.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu as bien compris !

- C'est génial ! »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et je me précipite pour aller ouvrir. Takanori se tient derrière moi, curieux du spectacle qui s'offre à lui. La plus âgée de mes sœurs me saute au coup en hurlant :

« Jumelle !

- Jumelle ? Demande Takanori en japonais.

- Taka', je te présente ma sœur jumelle, Rosana ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une jumelle ! S'exclame-t-il

- C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas vraiment jumelle. On a le même âge, le même père mais pas la même mère.

- Chérie, je ne comprends rien !

- Jess ... il vient de t'appeler « chérie » non ?

- Rosana ... je vis avec lui au Japon !

- Quoi ?! C'est lui Takanori ?!

- Ouais, c'est moi ! Dit le principal intéressé en levant la tête fièrement.

- Mon Dieu Jess ! C'est quoi ces goût de merdes !

- Rosana ... évite ça s'il te plaît !

- Mon petit ami est mieux que le tiens !

- Si tu veux…»

Mes deux autres sœurs me sautent au coup puis vient le tour de mon grand frère. Celui-ci fait un questionnaire à Takanori qui est ravi de répondre à des questions. La soirée se passe super bien et je sues ravis d'avoir ma famille autour de moi, même si une place reste vide ...

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans les bras de mon petit ami encore endormit. Ses bras autour de ma taille me serrent contre son torse et sa tête repose sur l'oreiller, les paupières closent. Je reste quelques minutes à le regarder dormir avant de me décider de le réveiller :

« Mon amour, je chuchote près de son oreille.

- Hmm ...

- C'est l'heure de se lever.

- Hmm ... encore 5 minutes s'il te plaît ... »

Il m'attire contre lui et je pose ma tête sur son torse. Je respire son odeur et pousse un soupir de bienêtre. Je le sens remuer légèrement, sa main relève mon visage et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Puis ma mère fait éruption dans ma chambre :

« Oups, désolée ! Dit-elle amusée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je réplique en lui souriant.

- Je venais vous réveiller, nous dit-elle. Jessica, il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Une personne que tu attends depuis hier !

- Papa ?!

- Oui. »

Je sors du lit en courant, attrapant une robe de chambre au passage et je dévale les escaliers pour sauter dans les bras de mon père. Malgré qu'il m'ait fait du mal durant mon enfance, je l'aime plus que tout.

« Je suis content de te revoir ma fille ! Me dit-il de sa voix grave avec un accent espagnol. »

Takanori, suivit de ma mère arrivent près de nous.

« Bonjour monsieur, dit Takanori en s'inclinant.

- Papa, je te présente Takanori, mon petit ami.

- Bonjour Takanori, dit mon père.

- Je suis content de vous rencontrer Monsieur, dit ensuite Taka'. Puis-je vous parler en priver s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr, répond mon père. »

Takanori et mon père partent parler et ils reviennent plus tard, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres. Je passe la journée en compagnie des deux hommes qui content le plus à mes yeux, encore une super journée !

La journée suivante est pareille, je la passe encore une fois avec ma famille. Tout est parfait.

Mais la journée qui suit est un désastre. Tout commence parfaitement bien, mais en début d'après-midi, nous recevons un appel de Suguru :

« Jess ! Venez vite à l'hôpital ! Dit la voix tremblante d'Aoi.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Laurianne est ... mourante ...

- Mourante ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je m'exclame.

- Je ...

- On arrive ! Dis-je avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. »

Je me tourne vers Takanori, je le regarde quelques instants, choquée par la nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre. L'information arrive enfin au cerveau et je fonds en larme dans ses bras. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, alors je prends mon courage à deux mains pour lui dire :

« Suguru m'a dit de venir à l'hôpital, Laurianne est mourante ...

- Allons-y alors, me dit-il d'une voix calme. »

Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur bat vite, mes larmes ne coulent plus. Mes mains sont refermées. Takanori a emprunté la voiture de ma mère et roule vite. Je suis surpris qu'il connaisse aussi bien la ville et il me dit que s'est simple de suivre des panneaux.

Quand nous arrivons sur le parking de l'hôpital, nous croisons Atsuaki et Estelle. Je prends celle-ci dans mes bras et je la console car ses larmes coulent à flot. Nous nous dirigeons dans l'hôpital et nous sommes accueillis par Uke. Il nous explique que Laurianne a été poignardée par un homme qui voulait tuer Suguru. Il nous dit que Laurianne s'est sacrifiée pour lui et que maintenant elle est dans un état critique.

La tristesse est rapidement remplacée par la colère, l'une de mes meilleures amies est sur le point de mourir et je ne peux rien faire. La tristesse s'empare à nouveau de moi, je me blottis dans les bras de Takanori et je dis :

« Si je trouve se salopard, le lui fait la peau !

- Ne dis pas de conneries, tu ne pourras rien faire ...

- Takanori, ce mec nous a enlevé Laurianne !

- Tu parles d'elle comme si elle était déjà morte ...

- Les médecins ne peuvent plus rien pour elle ...

- Elle n'est pas encore morte !

- Je la vengerai ...

- C'est stupide !

- Je le tuerai ...

- Arrête !

- Laurianne ... »


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22 : PDV Laurianne**

Je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à la façon dont j'allai mourir. Mais mourir pour une personne que j'aime semble une bonne chose. Pardonne-moi mon amour, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour que tu restes en vie. Je t'aimerai toujours ...

* * *

[Une heure plus tôt]

Suguru est en face de moi, son regard est froid et colérique. Il parle avec férocité, je ne le reconnais pas. Il ne m'a jamais regardé ainsi et jamais parlé de la sorte. J'ai mal, il me fait du mal. Je veux riposter mais je n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Mon cœur me serre et crie au secours. Je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai jamais envoyé ces lettres. Jamais.

Suguru ne veut pas me croire. Il dit que je mens et qu'il veut que l'on se sépare. Mes larmes commencent à couler.

Suguru est toujours furieux. Je veux lui répéter encore une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé ces lettres, mais les mots ne viennent pas.

Il me tourne le dos, ses points sont serrés. Il ne dit plus rien. Je tends ma main vers lui, mais je ne fais rien de plus.

« Suguru ...

- Qui est-il ? Me demande-t-il avec colère.

- Suguru, puisque je te dis que j'y suis pour rien, essaye de m'écouter !

- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes questions ? S'exclame-t-il avec encore plus de colère dans la voix que j'en ai peur. »

J'émets un gémissement terrifié mais cela ne le fait pas changer de ton.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je baisse les yeux. Je sais qui est l'homme qui m'a envoyé ces lettres et auxquelles j'ai supposément répondues. À cause de cet homme, j'ai failli perdre mes meilleures amies. C'est pourquoi j'ai rompu. Oui, il est mon ex-petit ami.

« Réponds ! Hurle Suguru. »

Je sursaute et je relève les yeux vers lui. Je suis horrifiée par le ton sur lequel il me parle. Suguru a toujours été doux et gentil avec moi. Et là, je le découvre sous un autre jour.

Je prends une grande inspiration et je dis d'une voix tremblante :

« C'est Justin ... mon ex petit ami ...

- Ton ex ? Ricane-t-il. Tu te fou pas un peu de ma gueule là ?

- Suguru ...

- Non mais tu as vu les lettres ? Hurle-t-il. »

Il me balance les lettres à la figure et sans même chercher à comprendre, je ne fais rien à par fermer les yeux.

« Comment as-tu osé ?

- Suguru, c'est toi que j'aime ! J'ai rompu avec Justin il y a deux ans !

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Mais j'y suis pour rien ! Écoute-moi merde ! »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je vois, non pas de la colère comme je m'y attends, mais de la tristesse.

« C'est fini Laurianne ...

- Quoi ?!

- Nous deux, c'est fini ...

- Suguru, prends seulement le temps de réfléchir ! Comment aurai-je pu te tromper alors que nous vivons au Japon et Justin en France ?

- Les lettres prouvent que tu as réussi ...

- Suguru ! Je n'ai pas envoyé de lettres à Justin !

- Arrête de mentir !

- Et toi arrête d'être stupide et écoute-moi !

- ...

- C'est toi que j'aime Suguru. Crois-tu seulement que je t'aurai suivi au Japon alors que j'aimais encore Justin ?

- Mais ...

- Laisse-moi finir !

- Non ! J'ai dit c'est fini !

- C'est ... réellement ce que tu veux ?

- Oui ! »

Je le regarde, il semble sincère. Je ne bouge pas et il sort de ma chambre. Je tombe à genoux, en larmes, tapant de mes points le sol. Je hurle à mort, il ne doit pas m'abandonner. Il n'a pas le droit. Alors je me relève, j'attrape une veste et je pars en courant.

Mon père m'indique qu'il est sorti alors je sors à mon tour. Je coure à en perdre le souffle.

Je décide de ralentir. Mes larmes coulent encore, puis je marche. Cherchant des yeux Suguru du mieux que je peux, mais sans résultat. Je m'arrête donc totalement.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste là, à contempler le sol. Je sens une main passer sur ma bouche et une autre me serrer la taille. Je me débats.

Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est-ce ? Puis je sens mes pieds décoller du sol. Cette personne me porte et me conduit dans une ruelle sombre pour enfin m'y jeter. Ma tête tape contre le sol humide et me fait étouffer un cri de douleur. Je murmure le nom de Suguru et la personne qui m'a jetée ici s'approche de moi :

« C'est qui Suguru ? Me demande une voix masculine.

- Suguru ... je répète.

- Oh, tu as l'air de tenir à lui ...

- Qui êtes-vous ? Je demande. »

Et je reçois pour toute réponse une gifle.

« Comment ça 'qui êtes-vous?', s'exclame l'homme. Tu ne me reconnais même plus ? Comme c'est décevant ... »

Je reçois une autre gifle et je crie le plus fort possible. La main de l'homme se plaque violemment sur ma bouche et il dit :

« Chut, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous entendes. »

Je gémis à travers sa main et il me dit à l'oreille :

« Reste calme, ça ne durera pas longtemps ... »

Et là, comme dans un rêve, la voix que j'espère tant entendre me parvient. Cette voix, que j'aime tant, prononce mon nom en hurlant. L'homme qui se tient au-dessus de moi me repousse violemment et ma tête retape contre le sol.

« Suguru ...

- Oh, c'est lui Suguru ! »

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Suguru en face de l'homme qui s'en est pris à moi. Je me redresse sur les mains, essayant tant bien que mal de me relever, en vain. L'homme sort de sa poche un couteau. Je regarde la scène sans bouger. J'aurais voulu dire à Suguru de courir mais je ne peux prononcer de mots.

« Alors je vais le tuer, marmonne l'homme au couteau.

- NON ! »

L'homme se tourne vers moi et me regarde intensément. Je reconnais ce regard. Froid, glacial, dénué de tout sentiment humain. Ce ne peut pas être Lui ! Il se rapproche à nouveau de moi et m'attrape par les cheveux pour me mettre debout.

« Non ? Répète-t-il. Pourquoi non ?

- Ne lui fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie.

- Pourquoi donc ne ferai-je pas ça hein ? Pourquoi ?!

- Pas ça ...

- Tu préfères que ça soit toi ? »

La question ne se pose pas même pas ! Bien sûr que je préfère mourir à la place de Suguru ! Je regarde l'homme, qui n'est autre que Justin, dans les yeux, sans peur et je dis :

« Oui. »

Je sens une douleur poignante au niveau de l'estomac. J'entends Suguru hurler et Justin ricaner. Plus aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, ma vue se voile, un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles apparait. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, je sombre. Je ne sens pas la douleur quand ma tête tape pour la troisième fois sur le sol. Au loin j'entends Suguru hurler, il me dit de ne pas l'abandonner.

Je sens quelque chose de chaud se rependre dans mon dos. Je me vide de mon sang. Je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à la façon dont j'allai mourir. Mais mourir pour une personne que j'aime semble une bonne chose. Pardonne-moi mon amour, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour que tu restes en vie. Je t'aimerai toujours ...

* * *

Tout est noir. J'entends des voix qui ne me sont pas du tout familières. Elles me disent de ne pas m'inquiéter, de rester calme et que tout va bien se passer.

« Mlle Laurianne, nous allons vous mettre un tube dans la gorge pour que vous puissiez respirer normalement, si vous voulez parler ne le faites surtout pas. »

Tu parles ! Comme si je pouvais parler dans l'état où je suis. Tu as travaillé dans un cirque toi c'est ça hein !

Suguru... où es-tu ?

J'ai mal au ventre et dans la gorge à présent. De l'air passe dans mes poumons et ça me fait horriblement mal. Je sens une main passer dans la mienne et la même voix que tout à l'heure me dit :

« Si vous m'entendez serrez ma main. »

J'essaye de m'exécuter, en vain.

« Elle est toujours inconsciente. Continuez la perfusion et donner lui un antidouleur, on ne sait jamais.

- Docteur, son cœur semble avoir ralenti.

- Mais il s'est stabilisé. Faites ce que je vous ai dit !

- Oui docteur. »

Merci docteur ! Vos antidouleurs seront les bienvenus ! Mais par pitié, amenez-moi Suguru !

« Des amis sont venus la voir Docteur, dit une nouvelle voix.

- Pas de visites pour le moment, elle est encore trop faible. »

Quoi ?! Pas de visites ?!

« Bien docteur. »

Non, non ! Amener moi Suguru! Je veux Suguru !

« Courage Mlle Laurianne, me dit le docteur, vous pouvez le faire. »

Faire quoi ? Vivre ? Pas question ! Je me suis pris un couteau dans le bide et tu veux que je vive, mais t'es tombé sur la tête mon pote ! JE VEUX SUGURU !

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste allonger dans se lit. L'infirmière et le médecin défilent. Prenant mon pouls, regardant si je suis toujours vivante, regardant s'il la perfusion est toujours là (comme si elle allait s'envoler) ...

Puis vient le moment des visites (une éternité plus tard). Tous passent et pleurent à mon chevet. Suguru passe en dernier. Il pleure à chaudes larmes.

« Pardonne-moi Laurianne, je ne voulais pas ... reviens moi je t'en supplie, reviens ... »

Il me tient la main et il pleure. J'essaye de serrer sa main et je réussi. Il a la réaction que je voulu.

« Laurianne ... Ma chérie ... Oh, mon ange, je t'aime plus que tout, dis-moi que tu m'entends ! »

J'aimerai bien ! Mais mon crétin de médecin m'a interdit de parler ! Le docteur vient et il dit :

« Monsieur, écartez-vous s'il vous plais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous allons lui enlever le tube qu'elle a dans la gorge pour ... »

Alléluia ! Merde, je n'ai pas entendu la suite ! Je sens le tube se retirer de ma gorge. Une douleur me vrille la gorge.

« Elle n'a plus besoin d'intubation, son état s'est amélioré.

- Vraiment ? S'exclame Suguru.

- Oui Monsieur ! »

Suguru se penche vers moi et il m'embrasse sur le front. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, le manque d'oxygène me fait mal mais je veux absolument voir Suguru. Après quelque minute je parviens à les ouvrir et je regarde Suguru.

Je souris, plus aisément que je ne l'aurai cru. Il me sourit à son tour, mais l'oxygène ne parvient plus à atteindre mes poumons. J'entends un long '_bip_' qui s'éternise. Mon cœur cesse de battre.

Adieu Suguru, je t'aime ...


	24. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Suite à la mort de Laurianne, Suguru passe dans une longue période de déprime. Le groupe fait une longue pause mais ne reprend pas vraiment. La vie ne reprend pas son cours normal. Tout est différent, les rires ne sont presque plus présents et les amusements non plus.

Une année après, Angélique et Uke forment désormais un vrai couple. D'ailleurs, Angélique est enceinte.

Le groupe et les quatre filles vivent toujours ensemble.

Les visites inattendues d'Hitsugi se font plus rares que jamais : il préfère téléphoner avant au cas où Suguru ne s'énerve en le voyant.

Takeru n'a plus le droit de venir, Suguru lui a interdit.

Voici la fin, mais aussi le début, d'une histoire.

* * *

_**IL Y A UNE SUITE ! Mais elle n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Je vous invite à passer sur ma page fan facebook (le lien est sur mon profil) si vous avez la moindre question ou pour savoir quand la suite sera publiée. **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, mis en favoris ou commenté cette première partie. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que la suite vous plaira. Elle s'appellera "Watashitachi Wa Baka, le retour."**_

_**Voilà !**_

_**Encore merci. **_

_**Yuuki Takia.**_


End file.
